INFIERNO EN VIDA
by Arashi8
Summary: Despues de la batalla con Galaxia, todo vuelve a la normalidad y antes de que Seiya y los demas se vayan Serena quiere demostrarle sus verdaderos sentimientos. Cuando todo esta listo algo altera las cosas y el futuro nos dice que el destino no se cambia.
1. Default Chapter

La lluvia caía fuertemente sobre la cuidad de Tokio, atra vez de la ventana se podía ver como la lluvia mojaba las calles, ya no había gente transitando las calles, ya que eran como las tres de la mañana, la luna no se podía ver atra vez de la espesa cortina de nubes grises, las lamparas iluminaban tenuemente afuera y atra vez de su luz naranja se podían ver las gotas de agua.  
  
Serena miraba la calle, deseaba con toda su alma que Seiya llegara y tocara a su puerta, para ella bajar y abrazarlo y decirle que lo amaba.  
  
Abrazo con fuerza su conejo de peluche, y unas frías lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas.  
  
Miro asía la cama y encontró a Luna profundamente dormida, miro a su mesita de noche y encontró la foto de Rini, Sonrío tristemente al pensar que por un descuido suyo esa niña que tanto quería nunca llegaría a nacer, mira de nuevo a la calle y trato de contener el llanto, trato de tragarse todo el dolor que le provocaba estar ligada a un destino que tanto deseo antes y que ahora no quería, ella daría su vida por estar junto a la persona que amaba, pero no podía tenia que afrontar sus obligaciones, no podía negarle la vida a esa niña que tanta felicidad le había dado, ahora tenia que atenerse a las consecuencias de sus acciones, debía quedarse al lado de Darién y no decir nada, esconder en lo más profundo de su corazón esos sentimientos que amenazaban con salir y explotar, tenia que olvidarse de él, tenia que seguir adelante y olvidarlo, pero como hacerlo si todo su ser lo reclamaba, como hacerlo si su corazón latía más rápido con el simple hecho de escuchar su nombre, ella tendría que ser fuerte, y superar esa prueba, no podía darse el lujo de negarle la vida a una persona inocente y de arruinarle su vida a una persona que tanto amo, y por la cual ahora solo siente afecto.  
  
Camino asía su cama y se acostó, ya era tarde y mañana tendría un día muy agitado.  
  
Cuando serena cerro los ojos, y cayo profundamente dormida no sintió cuando comenzó a brillar tenuemente, no sintió nada.  
  
A la mañana siguiente Serena se despertó muy temprano, se sintió llena de energía por lo que bajo a preparar su desayuno y su almuerzo y sin fijarse, preparo dos, salió de su casa dejando una nota avisándole a su madre, para que se fuera a procurar, camino solitaria por las calles antes de llegar a su escuela, cuando paso por el parque No. 10 se encontró con esa persona que le robaba sus sueños.  
  
Seiya al verla le sonríe melancólicamente, traía puestos unos lentes negros, se veía más apuesto que antes, Serena se acerco a él, y cuando estuvieron frente a frente, el solo atino a brazarla, la tenia tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos, ella lo abrazo tan fuerte que parecía que ella fuera un naufrago y él su tablilla a la deriva, no quería soltarlo, no lo soltaría no quería dejar que él se alejara de ella.  
  
Después de unos minutos Seiya se separo de ella y la miro, seco las pocas lagrimas que habían logrado salir de los ojos de su amada.  
  
No llores Bombón, no me gusta verte triste- Seiya le dio un beso en la mejilla y le sonrío. -Es cierto que ustedes se irán dentro de un mes?- serena temía a la respuesta de esa pregunta.  
  
-Lo lamento Bombón, pero nuestra princesa nos ha dicho que ya no tenemos nada que hacer aquí.- Serena se recargo en el pecho de Seiya.  
  
-Si te vas y me dejas sola jamas te lo perdonare.  
  
-Serena... - Seiya separo a Serena de su pecho para verle a los ojos y cuando la miro ella sintió como una sensación muy agradable la invadía- Serena el que me vaya no quiere decir que me olvidare de ti, te lo juro yo jamas me olvidare de ti, si no nos fuimos esa noche, después de la batalla contra Galaxia fue por que yo le pedía a la princesa como un favor especial que me dejara quedarme un tiempo contigo, solo por eso sigo aquí, yo te... - Seiya no acabo la oración pues sentía un tremendo nudo en la garganta.  
  
-Seiya, yo.....- Serena lo abrazo.  
  
-Serena Mina me contó acerca de tu futuro, yo se que quieres mucho a tu hija y no me gustaría separarte de ella por eso......- Serena lo interrumpió.  
  
-Tu dijiste que te quedaras un mes para pasarlo conmigo, en ese caso yo quiero que pasemos este tiempo, juntos, sin nadie más, quiero que me regales este ultimo mes contigo, quiero estar contigo.  
  
-Serena- Los ojos de Serena se llenaron de nuevo de la grimas y ella se aferraba al pecho de su amado- Te quiero que siempre estaré contigo, aun cuando no sea en forma física siempre estaré contigo- Seiya escucho un "gracias".  
  
Los dos caminaron asía la escuela, cuando de pronto Serena se detuvo súbitamente, miro a Seiya y sin previo aviso, lo beso, fue un beso tierno lleno de sentimientos encontrados, fue un momento extremadamente mágico, ninguno de los dos dijo algo después de eso, llegaron a la escuela, y ahí trataron de ocultar sus sentimientos, lo mejor posible.  
  
Los únicos que se encontraban en el salón eran Taiki y Ami, al parecer estaban revisando unos apuntes antes de la clase. Cuando los vieron entrar se quedaron sorprendidos de ver que los dos estaban frescos como una lechuga, Ami y Taiki sabían perfectamente lo que sentía Serena por Seiya y biceversa, y al saber que solo tendrían un mes juntos pensaron que estarían un poco deprimidos pero nada de eso ocurrió.  
  
Serena y Seiya se sentaron en la parte de atrás del salón, sin siquiera saludar a sus amigos, ambos reían mientras el salón se iba llenando, parecían dos jóvenes normales que disfrutaban un momento de perfecta armonía, tal vez por eso ninguna de las chicas se acerco a interrumpirlos, cuando el maestro llego, los dos se sentaron en sus lugares y tomaron apuntes, parecía que su vida seguiría igual a antes.  
  
Mina mira a Rei, ambas estaban preocupadas, esa actitud era muy rara, además de que Mina se había encontrado a Darién y le había pedido de favor que le avisara a Serena que a la salida pasaría por ella, ahora se encontraba en un gran dilema ya que los dos días anteriores (dos días después de la batalla contra galaxia y cuando se entero de que Seiya se iría) ella estuvo muy triste no quería ver a su amiga de nuevo triste, no querían que Serena sufriera.  
  
Así llego la hora del almuerzo, Serena le entrego el paquete a Seiya y el sonrío, en ese momento llegaron las chicas y los demás.  
  
-Al parecer han estado ustedes dos muy ocupados no?- Yaten parecía molesto, Mina se le acerco y lo miro fijamente, cosa que hizo que Yaten se sonrojara un poco.  
  
-Si, así parece, pero que hacen ahí parados siéntense con nosotros en el pasto, Serena se acerco un poco más a Seiya.  
  
-Serena necesito hablar contigo,- Rei que andaba de colada en esa escuela para vigilar a Serena se la llevo lejos de sus amigos mientras los demás comían.  
  
Rei, miro a su princesa y después se relajo un poco.  
  
-Darién vendrá a recogerte en la tarde, no creo que sea prudente que te vea con Seiya, creo que es momento de que te separes definitivamente de él.  
  
-Rei - Serena miro por un momento el suelo, después levanto la cabeza y miro a su amiga, en sus ojos se podía ver la determinación con la cual contaba, dejo escapar un suspiro- Rei, esta es mi decisión, un mes, es todo lo que pido un mes, después volveré a mis obligaciones, no me nieguen este momento por que si lo hacen estoy segura que se arrepentirán.  
  
Serena comenzó a caminar asía sus amigas, Rei vio a Serena y sonrío, sin duda ella seria una buena reina, sin duda ella ya conocía lo que era el Amor, mira asía el cielo, después al grupo de jóvenes que llamaba amigos y sonrío, un mes, un mes solamente y después Serena tendría que casarse con Darién.  
  
El resto de las clases pasaron tranquilas, Rei les había dicho a las chicas que Serena no se sentía bien y que eso le dirían a Darién, pero que él no se preocupara por nada.  
  
Y así lo hicieron, Rei salió al encuentro con Darién y le dijo que Serena se había ido temprano a su casa y que se sentía mal, así que se había ido a descansar.  
  
Mientras que Seiya y Serena se dirigían al aeropuerto, tenían que abordar un vuelo con dirección a una playa de México.  
  
Darién, se dirigió a la casa de Serena y la mamá de Serena le abrió la puerta y al verlo no expreso ni alegría ni enojo, más bien pura indiferencia.  
  
-Señora se encontrara su hija?  
  
-Lo siento Joven pero Serena tuvo que salir de viaje, fue con su padre a visitar a una tía que esta muy enferma yo creo que regresara asta dentro de unos quince días.  
  
Darién se despidió muy cortes mente y después se dirigió a su departamento a pensar, por que Serena se había ido sin decirle nada? Por su parte Taiki y Yaten, estaban que no se lo creían, como era posible que su bien portado hermano se hubiera escapado con la que seria la futura reina de la tierra, no les quedaba de otra más que cubrirlo en lo que él regresaba, de su "viajesito".  
  
En el avión, Serena miraba el cielo, estaba Seiya al lado de ella, estaban muy felices y no era para más, lo primero que hicieron después del almuerzo y de que Serena pidiera ayuda a Mina para que la cubriera en lo que iba a poner en orden algunas cosas, se escaparon y tomaron el primer vuelo que encontraron, los dos querían irse a la playa, por lo que Serena le pidió a su mamá que la ayudara, le contó todo y su mamá tratando de mantener una sonrisa, la abrazo y después de un momento ella le dijo que le ayudaría, le dio un poco de dinero y le dijo que se cuidara mucho, Seiya llego por ella y la mamá de Serena le sonrío muy complacida, nunca había visto a su hija tan feliz. Después de despedirse Serena y Seiya se dirigieron al aeropuerto, para tomar su vuelo, sin duda eso seria como una luna de miel, y es que así ellos lo querían.  
  
Rei y las chicas se encontraban en el templo, habían decidido pasar la noche con Rei, ya que su abuelo se había ido y ella se sentía un poco sola.  
  
-Rei que opinas de las locuras de Serena?- Mina estaba comiendo papas fritas, mientras veían la televisión.  
  
-Yo creo que ella ya sabe sus responsabilidades no hará nada malo, se los puedo asegurar- Ami, había dejado de leer y ahora se encontraba mirando a sus amigas.  
  
Lita apago la televisión y miro a Rei quien estaba escribiendo una carta, tratando de copiar los garabatos de Serena.  
  
-No creo que ella nos defraude, nosotras la conocemos no creo que ella haga algo que pudiera cambiar el futuro, ella quiere tanto o más que nosotras a Rini, estoy segura de que ella no hará nada de lo que después se pueda arrepentir.  
  
-Rei, nosotras apoyaremos a nuestra princesa sea cual sea su decisión, además creo que todos aquellos que la amamos lo aceptaremos, por que lo que ella escoja sin duda será su felicidad.  
  
Las chicas siguieron comiendo botanas durante casi toda la noche mientras que el rey de la tierra miraba a la luna y pensaba en su preciosa princesa y en la forma tan fría que la mamá de su amada lo trato, no sabia por que pero algo lo tenia inquieto.  
  
Serena por su parte se sentía más feliz que nunca, estaba recostada sobre el pecho de su amada, era tan feliz ella, nada le importaba en esos momentos nada. Seiya miro a su amada y sonrío plenamente, era tan lindo tenerla así, nada podía interrumpir su felicidad.  
  
Setsuna, miraba atra vez de la ventana, Mishiru estaba junto a ella, mientras que Haruka estaba preparando un poco de café.  
  
-Osea que nuestras sospechas son ciertas, entonces el destino sigue igual que antes, pero si la princesa ya no ama a Darién, como es posible que la pequeña dama nazca.  
  
-Michiru, no crees que haces demasiadas preguntas, yo no te puedo decir nada acerca del futuro, nada, no lo entiendes, lo único que te puedo decir es que el futuro tal cual conocemos si existe, nada a cambiado.  
  
-Vaya, parece que llegué en un mal momento- Haruka entro con una charola para servir el té- que ocurre Michiru.  
  
-Es que sigo sin entender por que nosotras debemos quedarnos con las manos cruzadas mientras que la princesa sufre por no poder estar con su amor, no lo entiendo, o mejor dicho no lo acepto.  
  
-Michiru- Haruka acaricio la cara de la chica- Cabeza de Bombón ya tomo su decisión, si nosotras intervenimos en algo, con seguridad, el futuro cambiara y eso es lo que ella menos quiere, no te preocupes, todas sabemos que ella será feliz de cierta manera, te aseguro que todo resultara bien.  
  
-Haruka tiene razón Michiru, no creo que nuestra princesa se de por vencida tan pronto, ella luchara asta el final al igual que él.  
  
-Princesa- Michiru miro la luna, todo eso no le gustaba, sabia lo que se avecindaba y no quería ver llorar a las chicas y a su princesa.  
  
La luna siguió su trayectoria al igual que el tiempo, ya no había nada que pudieran hacer. Su destino se estaba trazando muy rápido. 


	2. DIFICULTADES

Cuando el avión llego al aeropuerto, lo primero que hizo serena fue estirarse en su lugar y tallarse un poco los ojos, Seiya la veia tiernamente, le parecia un angel, antes de que ella se desencamorrara totalmente él la beso tiernamente, ella contesto ese beso, lo amaba tanto, en ese momento no le importaria nada, solo queria estar al lado del hombre que tanto amaba, solo queria estar con el.  
  
Seiya pidio un taxi, y le dijo al conductor que los llebara al otel más lujoso de ese lugar, Serena se sentia en las nuves, jamas se imagino estar de "luna de miel" sin averse casado antes, se sonrojo al solo pensar en la noche de bodas, todo eso parecia un sueño, un sueño del cual no deseaba despertar.  
  
SIGLO XXX  
  
En un jardin inmenso donde las flores aun permanecian en capullos, se podia distinguir que todas esas hermosas rosas blancas no tardarian en florecer, el ambiente en el castillo de Tokio de cristal era un poco ajitado ya que estaban proximas las fiestas por la primavera, una joven de largos cabellos negros con algunos azules, estaba sentada en una banca en medio del jardin, estaba mirando sus flores, cuando la Neo Reina Serenity se acerco a ella.  
  
- Maori, ¿ que te ocurre pequeña?- La reina de Tokio de cristal se acerco a la joven que aparentaba unos 16 años. - Majestad, se que pronto sera las fiestas, pero no me siento con animo de seguir, me siento un poco sola- La joven abrazo a la reina. - Cariño, se que extrañas a Andrey, pero tienes que ser fuerte, estoy segura que él tarde o temprano se arrepentira de lo que te hizo- Serenity miro con tristeza a la que era su mejor amiga y su confidente. - Reina Serenity, yo....- Antes de que la joven pudiera continuar, la reina la abrazo. - Maori, eres la mejor amiga de mi hija, si ella te ve triste estoy segura de que ella tambien se pondra triste y yo tambien, no me gusta verte asi, sonrie.  
  
Maori miro a su Reina, y tras darle una sonrisa melancolica la abrazo.  
  
- Reina digame como le hizo para superar la perdida de él, la perdida de Seiya, debio haber sido muy doloroso para usted, como lo supero- Maori abrazo a su amiga, a su reina que tiempo antes le habia contado acerca de su doloroso pasado.  
  
- Cuando él murio, yo me refujie en mi hija, como te lo habia dicho antes, él nunca se fue de mi lado, siempre a estado aquí junto a mi, siempre, el vio crecer a su hija y la ha ayudado siempre, él cumplio su promesa, nunca me dejo.  
  
La joven miro a su reina y suspiro, en su suspiro toda su tristeza se fue, se levanto y salio junto con la reina de ese jardin, al salir se encontro con la "pequeña dama" quien ya era una jovensita de unos 15 años, su cabello largo y rosado era hermoso, claro que n era tan largo como el de su madre pero hera muy hermoso, al ver a su amiga sonrio y la abrazo, mientras que la reina las obcervaba.  
  
-. Maori, estaba preocupada por ti, me senti triste por verte asi, siempre puedes confiar en mi madre y en mi, jamas te dejaremos sola, tu eres como una hermana para mi, te quiero mucho.  
  
La reina miro a su hija y a su amiga y las dejo solas, mientras que entraba al castillo miro asia la luna, la noche era clara y llena de estrellas, vio una estrella fugaz que atravezaba el firmamento, denuevo se acordo de él, se sintio triste pero de nueva cuenta se trago todo su dolor, y camino asia su alcoba real, donde la esperaba su "Rey", donde sus dolores cresian aun más y ella se tenia que tragar todo ese dolor, lo tenia que hacer para no romper el fino equlibrio que mantenia a Tokio de Cristal.  
  
Cuando paso bajo un rayo de luna ella brillo, pero como estaba sola nadie se dio cuenta, y en su corazon sintio como si un pedazo de ella desapareciera.  
  
Rini y Maori se quedaron mirando un poco más las estrellas, Rini miro a su amiga y comprendio el dolor que de seguro ella sentiria, de un brinco rini se levanto y miro con detenimiento a su amiga.  
  
-. No es justo, si yo no fuera la princesa de Tokio de cristal, seguramente iria y le daria un golpe a Andrey, lo que hizo no tiene nombre, es un infeliz, deberia de golpearlo tan duro que lo haria ver estrellas, lo mandaria directo al infierno, ya veria lo que yo haria con él.  
  
-. No te alteres pequeña te puede hacer daño- Un muchacho de unos disiocho años estaba atrás de las dos chicas, tenia el cabello largo y de color gris, sus ojos eran violestas y su piel blanca, era guapisimo se parecia muchisimo a su padre (hace falta decir quien es?).  
  
-. Dark, que crees que haces?- Rini se sonrojo un poco al ver a su amigo vestido con un pantalon negro y una playera color crema, él traia (como siempre) los dos primeros botones de su camisa desabrochados- me asustaste, pense que eras un guardia.  
  
-. No te preocupes Baby, nadie esta por aquí.  
  
-. Nadie Dark, y entonses yo que soy? Un fenomeno?- Una chica de cabellos dorados salio de entre los arbustos tenia los ojos azules y vestia un shot azul marino y una playera blanca de manga corta.  
  
-. Pues eso pareces, Leina, que no te puedes comportar como la gente civilizada?- Dark miraba a su hermana con coraje, parecia que Dark era mayor que ella, pero enrealidad tenian la misma edad, habian sido cuates- Eres una tonta, con tus gritotes no me extrañaria que nos encontraran.  
  
-. Ay ya cayate amargado- Leina se sento junto a Maori y Dark junto a Rini.  
  
-. Los demas no tardan en llegar, me dijo Leita que ella traeria los bocadillos- Rini miro a Dark y se sonrojo.  
  
-. Hay si que ella los traiga por que cosina riquisimo, quien fuera ella para probar a diario la comida de su mamá- Leina miraba a las estrellas.  
  
-. Pues aprende a cosinar, floja- Una chica de cabello negro y corto llego a sentarse junto a Leina- Saben que esta vez nos costo más trabajo entrar al castillo al parecer el Rey a tomado enserio eso de no dejarnos pasar.  
  
-. Esta vez si me costo trabjo traer las cosas, por poco y nos descubren- Leita puso en medio de sus amigos una caja donde traia la comida.  
  
-. Nicollet, dime ya te enteraste el por que mi padre puso esas medidas- Rini parecia triste.  
  
-. NO sere, solo se que dio orden de que no nos dejaran pasar. A ninguno de nosotros- La chica de cabello negro se acopmodo su larga trenza y miro a sus amigos.  
  
-. A mi se me hace absurdo todo esto, solo por que dicen que pronto seran las fiestas, por eso no podemos entrar, que coraje, me estan prihibiendo ver a mis amigas- Leina, miro a su hermano y se dio cuenta de que la mano de él estaba entrelazada con la de Rini.  
  
-. Chicos saben algo hacerca de esa tal reina que viene de visita- Nicollet miro a sus amigos.  
  
-. NO, yo que sepa Esa tal Narsiza según dicen es la reina de un planeta muy lejano, ha venido a ver a su sobrino, osea a nuestro Rei- Maori, no habia hablado asta ese momento.  
  
-. Dicen que tiene un Hijo, al parecer según mi madre me dijo, esa Reina quiere comprometer a su hijo con la hija de nuestro Rey- Leita miro a Rini y pudo ver como apretaba más la mano de Dark, mientras que él fruncia el ceño.  
  
-. Yo no permitire que a mi mejor amiga la comprometan con un desconocido, eso si que no.- Maori vio a su amiga y le sonrio.  
  
-. Ademas de eso se dice que han comenzado a pasar cosas muy raras por aquí, algunas personas han comenzado a desaparecer, dicen que algo feo se avecina mi madre me lo dijo- Nicollet, vio a sus amigas, todos ahí se veian casi de la misma edad, tal vez el más grande era Leita que aparentaba unos diesiocho.  
  
-. Michiru me ha contado que ultimamente ha visto en su espejo que algo se avecina algo muy malo- Maori miro asia el cielo.  
  
-. Yo creo que........- Leina fue interrumpida cuando unos guardias del palacio los encontrarón.  
  
-. NO entienden ustedes, se les prihibio la entrada al palacio, que hacen aquí- el guardia no supo cuando ni como, pero sintio un golpe que lo dejo inconsiente.  
  
-. Dark, como es posible, eres un inconsiente, por que golpeaste al pobre tipo, eres un tonto, ahora menos nos van a dejar entrar al palacio, si ya de porsi nos creen unos criminales ahora con esto va a ser peor.  
  
-. Hey calmate Nicollet, yo no fui  
  
-. Nicolletm él tiene razón, fui yo, no queria que los descubrieran- Maori se levanto.  
  
-. Mao, apoco tu tambien puedes mover cosas con la mente.  
  
-. Si Rini, no te lo habia dicho, pero yo tambien puedo.  
  
-. Vaya cada dia se parecen más, parecen hermanos ustedes tres- Rini les sonrio, mientras que Dark, Leina y Maori se miraban entre si.  
  
-. Es cierto, ustedes tres parecen hermanos- Leita y Nicollet asintierón.  
  
-. Bueno pero ahora vayanse por que sino los van a mandar al calabozo y eso enojaria mucho a mi madre y a mi tambien.  
  
Los muchachos se separaron y salieron del castillo, solo Rini y Maori se quedarón, Rini se acerco al guardia y coloco una mano sobre su frente.  
  
-. Ya le borre la memoria, estoy segura que mi padre sabra que fui yo, pero no me importa, ultimamente a cambiado mucho, no se por que.  
  
-. Rini no te mortifiques las cosas pasan por algo, no te preocupes.  
  
Las dos jovenes entrarón al castillo y se perdieron entre las sombras.  
  
Una Playa....  
  
La noche ya habia caido, casi toda la tarde Serena y Seiya se la habian pasado desenpacando, ahora se encontraban tumbados sobre la cama Quen Zise que habian reservado, se encontraban en la habitación presidencial, y tenian una hermosa vista asia la playa, las luces del pequeño pueblo-ciudad se veian hermosas, pero lo que más les facinaba era la luna reflejada en el mar, era un espectaculo hermosisimo, era tan lindo.  
  
Seiya se levanto para apagar la luz, y se volvio a acostar al lado de serena, estaban los dos ahí acostados, habian pasado la tarde obcervando la puesta de sol y ahora veian a la luna, Serena tomo la mano de Seiya y lo abrazo, Seiya la beso tiernamente, y viendose a los ojos le sonrio como el solo sabia hacerle.  
  
-. Lady, adonde te gustaria ir a cenar- Serena le sonrio. -. Te parece si pedimos vamos a recorrer el lugar, tal vez encontremos algo divertido.  
  
Serena se levanto y jalo a Seiya asta la salida, despues lo saco del cuarto.  
  
-. Esperame Seiya me voy a cambiar no tardo.  
  
Seiya suspiro, parecian en verdad una pareja de recien casados. Cuando bajarón del avión se toparon con una pareja que al verlos, sin decirles nada les regalo un par de pulseras identicas y les deseo una feliz "luna de miel", en ese momento tanto Seiya como Serena se sonrojarón, se sentian tan felices, tan dichosos.  
  
Rei miraba las estrellas desde la entrada de su cuarto, todas las demas dormian ya, eran al rdedor de las cinco de la mañana pero aun no amanesia, no habia podido dormir bien, algo no la dejaba tranquila, sabia de sobre manera que Darien seguramente estaria sufriendo por no ver a Serena y por la forma tan presipitada en que ella tomo las cosas, era cierto que Darien no se meresia sufrir de esa manera, pero tampoco era justo que Serena se sacrificara por formar Tokio de cristal, la vida aveces es tan injusta. Rei comenzo a caminar queria despejar su mente.  
  
-. Parece que usted tampoco puede dormir, señorita Rei- Nicolas estaba vestido con un pantalón negro y una playera blanca con el simbolo de nike.  
  
-. Nicolas me asustaste, que haces despierto a esta hora- Rei sonrio al ver a ese joven que aleguas se le notaba que estaba enamorado de ella, pero ella no podia corresponderle ese amor, o acaso si.  
  
-. Eso mismo yo deveria preguntarle, se nota que tienes algun problema, se que yo no soy como tus amigas y que a lo mejor no me tienes confianza como a ellas, pero quiero decirte que yo te ayudare en todo lo que pueda, por que usted es una persona muy linda y no me gusta que tenga ese gesto de preocupación, ami me gusta verla como siempre, sin preocupasiones y con los animos muy arriba.  
  
Rei se quedo embobada, no sabia que decir, ese joven era tan amable y tan simpatico, nunca lo habia visto asi, tal vez por que ella tenia miedo de enamorarse, sin poder resistirlo, camino asia el y lo abrazo, él se sorprendio un poco pero tambien la abrazo, despues de estar unos minutos asi, Rei se separo ymiro a su amigo, el le sonrio y la tomo de la mano y la condujo asia uno de los estanques del templo (en los templos siempre hay estanques o eso creo) y ahí se sentaron los dos, el la miro tiernamente mientras le acarisiaba el cabello.  
  
-. Nicolas que harias tu si una amiga tuya o amigo tuyo, no pudiera quedarse con la persona que ama?- Paresia que Rei lo habia dicho, más para ella misma que para Nicolas.  
  
-. Yo... – Nicolas suspiro- Le daria u consejo, le diria que no importara lo que ocurriera, si los dos se aman, lograran estar juntos incluso si eso significara que los perseguirian de por vida y no los dejaran en paz, o que con eso se ganaran el desprecio de la gente, si en verdad se aman los dos querran estar juntos siempre.  
  
Nicolas lo medito un poco y despues comenzo a hablar de nuevo.  
  
-. Aun que si en verdad se aman, seguramente uno de los dos pensara en que lo mejor es alejarse de él o ella para no causarle problemas aun cuando eso significara morirse en vida, estoy seguro que uno de tus dos amigos seguramente pensara en alejarse y a la vez quedarse cerca para cuidar de su amor.  
  
-. Nicolas- Rei se sorprendio muchisimo, algo desperto dentro de ella- Lo que ocurre es sere, esta enamorada de otra persona, pero ella no quiere herir a Darien, es por eso que Seiya a desidido irse.  
  
Nicolas la miro y le sonrio despues se acerco a ella y le acarisio la cara muy cariñosamente.  
  
-. No; Rei él nunca se ira del lado de Serena, por que él ya vive en su corazón, aun cuando este lejos o incluso aun cuando no este en este mundo, ellos siempre estaran unidos por una fuerza que se llama "Amor", ellos jamas se separaran, nada puede separar a dos personas que se aman, la fuerza del amor va más aya de nuestra comprensión, es solamente que no se pueden separar amenos de que los dos juntos lo deseen, aun que creo que ni así lo lograrían.  
  
Rei miro detenidamente a Nicolas y por un momento sintio que algo dentro de ella queria salir queria expresarse, asi que lo abrazo, despues de un momento se separo solo lo suficiente como para ver su cara, y se fue acercando...  
  
-. Rei donde demonios estas?- Mina llego en ese momento estaba aun vestida con la pijama y traia su largo cabello recojido en una trenza.  
  
"Maldición" fue lo unico a lo cual atino a pensar en ese momento, despues de tres segundos reacciono "que me pasa, si yo nunca lo besaria, es un tonto, es..." Rei se levanto y camino asia donde estaba mina, pero antes de llegar con ella miro a Nicolas y le susurro un "gracias", que él recompenso con una tierna sonrisa.  
  
-. Mina aquí estoy, que ocurre?- Rei parecia molesta pero como Mina estaba más dormida que nada no se dio cuenta.  
  
-. Es que Serena nos hablo, dijo que nesesitaba hablar contigo, por eso te sali a buscar.  
  
Las dos jovenes caminaron asia el cuarto de Rei, Mina miro a su amiga y noto que su amiga estaba sonrojada, pero no le tomo importancia, al llegar al cuarto, encontraron a las demás chicas, las cuales acababan de despertar.  
  
-. Serena no hablo, esta en una playa, puedes creerlo, ella se va de viaje cuando estamos proximos a examenes- Ami, miro a sus amigas quienes tenian una enorme gota en sus cabezas.  
  
-. Vamos Ami, que no se te hace romantico, dos enamorados que se escapan para vivir un poco de tiempo juntos, a sabiendas que no se pueden quedar juntos- Mina medito un poco- Ahora que lo pienso eso es muy triste.  
  
-. Yo apoyare a Serena en cualquier desición que tome, aun cuando no se case con Darien yo creo que naceria la pequeña dama, no tendria la misma apariencia pero al fin y al cabo seria su hija o no?.- Lita se levanto y camino asia la puerta, la abrio y las chicas se sorprendieron muchisimo, el cielo estaba despejado y se veia un hermosos amanecer.  
  
-. Yo creo que Serena a pesar de ser una "tonta" sabra tomar la mejor desición, yo siempre estare asu lado, no por que sea mi princesa, por eso no, sino por que ella es mi amiga y ella fue la primera persona que se acerco a mi y me brindo su amistad sincera, ella es una exelente persona sin duda alguna- Rei miro asia el sol y luego miro a sus compañeras.  
  
-. No importa lo que pienser las Oders (creo que asi se escribe, sino es asi les agradeceria mucho que me hicieran saber, me refiero al las Sailor exteriores), yo apoyo a Serena en todo al igual que ustedes, asi que la ayudare en todo lo que este a mi alcance y no lo are como su guardiana que soy, sino como su amiga, por que ella es una gran chica y no merece sufrir, además de que la he llegado a querer mucho a esa chamaca- Mina dejo sorprendidas a sus amigas, era cierto de vez en cuando ella se comportaba como una verdadera lider y eso sorprendia a sus amigas.  
  
-. ¿ que les parece si el dia de hoy nos lo tomamos libre?- Ami dejo a sus amigas con la boca abierta- Es que hoy casi no tenemos clases, ademas creo que Serena tiene razón de vez en cuando hace falta un descanzo.  
  
-. Es eso o quieres ver a Taiki?- Mina veia muy complisemente a Ami.  
  
-. NO peleen chicas, que les parece si invitamos a Yaten y Taiki al parque de diversiones, asi iremos n parejas- Rei miro a sus compañeras y ellas asintieron.  
  
-. Hey Rei por que no invitas a Nicolás y yo invito a un compañero asi si seria una excursión en parejas- Lita miro malisiosamente a Rei, quien no pudo evitar ponerse roja.  
  
-. NO se diga más así quedaremos, ahora vengo- Mina salió corriendo en busca de Nicolás.  
  
Las chicas comenzaron a arreglarse, mientras que Rei marcaba el numero telefonico de los chicos.  
  
Yaten estaba apenas levantándose cuando su hermano entro a su cuarto, él lo miro y no dijo nada, solo volvió a poner su cabeza en su almohada.  
  
-. Sera mejor que te arregles, las chicas nos invitarón a ir al parque de diversiones- Taiki hablaba tan inexpresivo como siempre.  
  
-. Va, a mi que más me da, yo no quiero ir- Se cubrio la cara con su sabana.  
  
-. Que pena entonces le diré a Mina que no podrás ir, por que el bebé se va a quedar a dormir, ni modo.  
  
Taiki salió del cuarto de Yaten después de veinte segundos escucho la regadera, sonrío (que raro) de seguro Yaten aun cuando lo negara rotundamente a él le gustaba Mina, ese día él sin duda alguna se divertiría muchisimo.  
  
Serena salio del cuarto, y se encontro con Seiya que la esperaba, el traia un pantalon de vestir blanco y una camisa del mismo color, traia los dos primeros botones de su camisa desabrochados y su cabello estaba mojado, sin duda se acaba de bañar, mientras que Serena traia un vestido color Rosa muy palido, el cual era corto y era de tirantitos, Seiya le ofresio la mano y los dos salieron del hotel.  
  
-. Digame mi hermoso Bombón a donde te gustaria ir- Seiya le sonrio y Serena lo abrazo, estaba tan feliz.  
  
-. No lo se, lo unico que quiero es estar junto a ti.  
  
-. Bueno, me acaban de recomendar un restaurante dicen que es lindisimo, te gustaria ir a probar- Serena asintio y comenzarón a caminar, como ya era de noche (eran como las 11:00 P.M.)  
  
Seiya la llebo asta la entrada de un café, al entrar se sonrepndio muchisimo Serena, las paredes del café estaban pintadas de rojo y las lamparas apenas y alumbraban solo habia mesitas pequeñas y no habia sillas, para sentarse habia cojines, era ese lugar tan romantico, que a Serena por poco y se le salen las lagrimas, miro a Seiya y no pudo contener las ganas de besarlo, era eso tan hermoso, tan perfecto.  
  
Seiya la condujo a una de las mesas apartada de las demas, en ella habia un ramo de rosas rosas (que creian que se las iba a comprar rojas), encuanto se sentaron una mesera les llevo dos capuchinos frios (con ese calor quien va a querer café caliente) y un lindisimo pastelito en miniatura, el cual traia un orazón hecho con azucar (algo asi como un globito de azucar en forma de corazón), Serena estaba que no se lo creia, Seiya era tan romantico.  
  
-. Espero que te guste, mi corazón, dicen que es de buena suerte, antes de comerte el pastel comerte el globito de dulce- Serena sonrio y tomo el corazón de azucar, cuando lo alzo y anillo cayo al paste.  
  
Seiya la miro, ella estaba sorprendidisima, que bonito detalle el pedirle matrimonio de esa forma.  
  
-. Lo siento, la idea era que cuando mordieras el corazon te encontraras con el anillo- Seiya tomo el anillo y lo coloco en la mano izquierda de ella, se lo puso, ella se sonrojo y lo beso, eso era tan lindo, justo en ese momento se empezo a escuchar una canción, Seiya la aceco aun más a él y la abrazo mientras le cantaba al oido.  
  
-. "Vengo de tanto perder  
  
Que tuve miedo a tener  
  
Algo por lo que abrir  
  
Mi alma y ponerla a tus pies  
  
Siento del viento celos,  
  
Por acariciar tu cara cada mañana  
  
Y quiero pegarme con él  
  
Y a pesar de todo  
  
Que difícil es  
  
Que no me duela estar sin ti  
  
Yo seré tu aire  
  
Tú serás la piel que cubra mi soledad  
  
¡Quiero estar junto a ti!  
  
(Serena estaba que no se lo creia, todo eso era como un sueño, no pudo evitar que dos lagrmas rodaran por sus mejillas)  
  
Quiero dejar de morir en vida,  
  
Tu me haces vivir  
  
Todo por lo que soñé  
  
Y nunca pude tener  
  
Quiero dormir en tus ojos  
  
Y al despertar  
  
Beber de tu boca  
  
Todavía de ti tengo sed  
  
(Seiya la abrazaba cada vez más, mientras Serena se aferraba a él, lo amaba y nunca desearia separarse de él)  
  
Y a pesar de todo  
  
Que difícil es  
  
Que no me duela estar sin ti  
  
Yo seré tu aire  
  
Tú serás la piel que cubra mi soledad  
  
¡Quiero estar junto a ti!  
  
(Seiya miro a Serena y la beso, era tan linda, como habia sido posible que los dos se hubieran encontrado y se hubieran enamorando, sindo que ninguno podia estar con el otro, por que su destino asi lo pedia, era tan cruel aveces la vida, Seiya seco las lagrimas de su amada despues la beso, no importaria lo que el destino les dijera, él aria todo lo posible por hacer feliz a Serena y si ella desidia quedarse al lado de Darien, él respetaria esa decisión, no importaria cuanto sufriera él, solo queria ver feliz a su Bombón)  
  
Si te vas  
  
Mi amor, si tu te vas  
  
Me volveré a encerrar en vida  
  
Y no saldré  
  
¿Donde estas?  
  
Mi vida ¿dónde estás?  
  
Pues necesito tu amor para vivir "  
  
Serena lo beso lo amaba tanto y él era tan lindo con ella, como no amarlo, ella haría todo lo posible por quedarse junto a él para siempre, no importaría que las chicas no la apoyaran ella estaba enamorada y no dejaría ir a Seiya por nada del mundo.  
  
Michiru, mira el lindo amanecer, mientras Haruka aun dormia, camino por la habitación, aun que dijeran lo que dijeran ella estaba encontra de que no intervinieran, era injusto que ellas no pudieran cambiar las cosas, y es que por que aveces Hotaru, Setsuna y Haruka eran tan tercas, que acaso no se podian dar cuenta que si ellas hacian que Darien y Serena formaran tokio de cristal La princesa, "Serena" iba a sufrir por no estar con la persona que ama, o es que solo les importaba que la pequeña dama naciera, que terquedad la suya.  
  
Michiru camino asi el tocador y encontro su espejo de Neptuno, y si era verdad su presentimiento, y si era verda que Darien solo queria a Serena por que en otra vida fue Serenity y no por como era en ese momento.  
  
Por que ella tenia entendido que cuando se conocierón, él pensaba que Serena era muy inmadura, y solo asta que supo que ella era la princesa el se comporto un tanto diferente, que cosas, si tansolo ella pudiera hacer algo.  
  
En ese momento una idea en la mente de Michiru se formo, un plan un tanto dificil de realizar pero un plan que valia la pena, se arriesgaria aun cuando eso significara que las demas se dieran cuenta, no importaria, ella tendria que hacer algo, asi que que mejor que ponerse en contacto con las Iners (las Sailor interiores) ya que ellas eran amigas de Serena y seguramente pensarian igual que ella.  
  
Se puso su bata de dormir y bajo lentamente las escaleras de la casa, marco el numero telefonico de Mina, nadie le contesto, despues marco el de Rei estaba ocupado, asi que espero unos momentos y despues volvio a marcar, esta vez le contesto la Sailor del fuego.  
  
-. Si, bueno- Rei parecia un poco apresurada.  
  
-. Rei Hino, habla Michiru, queria preguntarte si podrias........  
  
Su llamada fue cortada, Setsuna miraba a Michiru con seriedad, Michiru se levanto esta vez si estaba enojada.  
  
-. NO sabes que es de mala educación intervenir en platicas ajenas- Setsuna miro a Michiru, se sorprendio al ver que Michiru estaba molesta.  
  
-. Y tu no sabes que es desleal atentar en nuestra contra- Michiru dibujo una mueca de burla.  
  
-. Atentar en su contra, por dios, yo no hago eso, es más ustedes estan atentando encontra de los sentimientos de nuestra princesA Y YO......  
  
-. Michiru tu no lo entiendes, desde que Serena comenzo a andar con Darien, ella ya entendia su destino, ella debe volverse responsable y crear junto con el principe de la tierra Tokio de cristal.  
  
-. Setsuna y que me dices de los sentimientos de ella, eso no importa.  
  
-. Ella ama a Darien, no por una aventurilla ella va a sacrificar a un planeta.  
  
Michiru estu apunto de irse cuando se topo con Haruka.  
  
-. En vista de que sigues pensando en eso, no nos dejas otra alternativa.  
  
Haruka cargo a Michiru y la llebo asta su cuarto, aun cuando Michiru intento resistirse no lo logro, asi que la encerraron en el cuarto.  
  
-. Tu asi lo quisiste asi que hasta que no te des cuenta de tu erro no saldras de esta casa y no podras hablar con las Iners, asi que no creas que ellas te ayudaran, tu no les diras nada.  
  
Michiru no dijo nada saco ropa de su closet y se metio a bañar, saldria de esa casa a como diera lugar, no la podrian tener vigilada las veinticuatro horas al dia, asi que ella escaparia de cualquier forma.  
  
Tenia que ayudar a su princesa y no por que fuera su princesa sino por la persona que ella era, era una de las pocas personas que conocia que a pesar de ser muy infantil era una persona admirable y linda, asi que ella no dejaria que algo malo le pasara, haria todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para ayudarla a realizar sus sueños.  
  
NOTAS DE LA AUTORA (OSE A MIS NOTAS)  
  
Serenity Kou : Gracias por tu apoyo, que bueno que te gusto, espero no decepcionarte (ni ati ni a ninguno de los lectores), es el primer fanfiction de Sailor Moon asi que puede que tenga unos pocos de errores) pero aun asi les prometo actualizarlos pronto.  
  
seika : Se que no es justo que no se puedan quedar los dos junto, pero vas a ver que más adelante te vas a sorprender con lo que va a ocurrir (y con lo que se va a contar acerca del futuro), espero que te guste la historia, y prometo actualizarlo pronto.  
  
Sehren Kou : Gracias por tu apoyo, que bueno que te gusto mi propuesta, espero que te siga gustando conforme se desarrolle la historia, aprovecho para decirte que tus historias me encantan y que espero que las puedas actualizar pronto, por que estan muy padres.  
  
Elizabeth : Hola, se que a los que nos gustan la pareja Serena y Seiya no quisieran que se separara, no te puedo decir nada acerca de que si se van a separar o no, pero les puedo dar pistas a lo largo de estos capitulos, asi que les sujiero que los lean con detenimiento, por que va a ver datos muy curioso sobre la historia, sale, te agradesco mucho por tu Review, espero que te guste la historia.  
  
Silver Moonlight-81: Gracias por tu apoyo, claro que lo voy a continuar (siempre y cuando ustedes digan que lo continúe), espero que te siga gustando.  
  
Neo-gaby : gracias por tu opinión, en verdad espero que te guste, no te puedo decir si van a sufrir mucho o no, lo que si te puedo decir es que no todo es lo que parecen, asi que espero que sigas leyendo mi fanfiction para ver que te parece, espero que te guste y si hay algo que te desagrade me gustaria que me lo hicieras saber.  
  
Se que me demore un poquito en actualizarlo, pero prometo actualizarlo pronto sale.  
  
Tambien me gustaria que me mandaran sus sujerencias (si les gustaria que algo pasara o algo asi), espero que les aya gustado este capitulo, sin más que decir Sayonara. 


	3. Mensajes del futuro

Después de haber cenado tan lindamente en ese café y después de que Seiya le hubiera propuesto matrimonio a Serena y le hubiera cantado al oído tan linda melodía, la noche les cayo encima, pero Serena no quería dormir a pesar de lo cansada que estaba, así que Seiya le dijo que sino quería ir a bailar y ella acepto, al estar en un antro de moda, ellos dos daban envidia a cualquiera, Seiya les daba envidia a los hombres, por que traía consigo a una hermosa muchacha y Serena les daba envidia a las mujeres por que venia acompañada de un galanazo.  
  
La noche paso perfecta, entre baile y baile, asta que Serena ya no podía más, por lo que Seiya opto por que ya era hora de irse al hotel, y así paso, la llevo cargando asta su cuarto y ahí la dejo para que durmiera, pero cuando el estuvo apunto de salir con rumbo a su cuarto, ella lo detuvo y le dijo que durmieran juntos, el se sonrojo, pero acepto, por lo que durmieron juntos, abrazados, era tan lindo estar así, juntos, el sentirse el uno cerca del otro, todo se convertía en perfecto cuando los dos estaban juntos.  
  
Cuando la luz del sol se comenzó a filtrar por la ventana Serena trato de cerrar aun más los ojos no quería levantarse, recargo su cara en el pecho de Seiya, era tan linda esa sensación de levantarse y estar junto a él, era tan linda, no recordaba haber sentido eso antes, ni siquiera cuando durmio al lado de Darien, era todo eso tan diferente, a lo mejor lo era por que ella no estaba actuando bajo el estereotipo de Serenity, sino en ese momento ella era Serena simplemente Serena.  
  
Seiya desperto y sentia a su amada dormida sobre su pecho, era tan calida esa sensación, no lo dejaba pensar en nada más, todo eso parecia un sueño, un sueño del que no queria despertar.  
  
-. Bombón, adonde vamos a ir el dia de hoy- Seiya acarisio el cabello de su amada.  
  
-. Me gustaria ir a nadar al mar, me gustaria caminar por la playa, a ti no te gustaria?.  
  
Seiya se levanto y se estiro un poco.  
  
-. Primero lo primero, vamos a desayunar.  
  
Se acerco al telefono dijo algo que Serena no alcanzo a escuchar, cinco minutos despues tocaron a la puerta, mientras Seiya besaba a Serena, asi que abrio y despues recojio una charola con un riquisimo desayuno, Serena se sentia la mujer más feliz del mundo.  
  
SIGLO XXX  
  
La pequeña dama (Rini) miraba el jardindesde su cuarto, no podia creer cuanto podian cambiar las cosas en tan poco tiempo, en verdad que le sorprendia la actitud de su padre, el rey Endimión, él que siempre habia sido cariñoso y comprensivo con ella, ahora la tenia casi todo el dia encerrada en su cuarto, eso sin contar que les habia prohibido la visita de sus amigos (los hijos de las Iners) y peor aun, ahora trataba como una extraña a su madre, ella aveces los escuchaba discutir y sabia que las ultimas tres noches su madre habia optado por dormir en otra habitación, que era lo que estaba ocurriendo ahí en su casa, no lo entendia. Tambien otra de las cosas que la tenian nostálgica era que Maori ya no la podia visitar, pues el Rey habia ordenado que ninguno de los jovenes debia permanecer en el castillo, ese lugar se estaba comenzando a convertir en una cárcel para ella, pero que podia hacer, no podia nisiquiera escapar de ahí, y eso ledaba un coraje, talvez seguiria el consejo de su madre "si la situación se vuelve insoportable cambiala, de alguna forma siempre hay una alternativa aun cuando no sea muy buena", estaba decidido pasando el baile de esa noche ella se iria con los chicos.  
  
Mientras que en el estudio de la Neo Reina Serenity.  
  
-. Ya estoy harta, esto no puede seguir asi, si las cosas continuan como asta ahora, me vere obligada a decirle toda la verdad, ya me harte que trate a Rini como si fuera una presa y él pudiera decidir acerca de su vida, ella es mi hija y debo de ver que es lo mejor para ella.  
  
-. Pero Reina, si usted hace eso, nos pondra en una situación un tanto incomoda con la Reina Narzisa, recuerde que ella quiere que cese la conflictividad entre su reino y los demas reinos del universo- Sailor Uranos parecia muy consternada.  
  
-. Si y por ese motivo quiere que sacrifique a mi hija no?; a mi no me importa eso, yo defendere los sentimientos de mi hija a toda costa, no me importa a que me tenga que enfrentar o si tenga que ser juzgada por el pasado, yo no dejare que ella sufra lo que yo sufri hace mucho tiempo.  
  
-. Yo apoyo a la Reina y creo que todas las Iners tambien asi que no le veo el caso a esta discución, nuestro trabajo es proteger a nuestra Reina es cierto que el Rey Endimión es su esposo, pero ultimamente se ah comportado de una manera que nos deja mucho que desear- Sailor Venus estaba muy molesta, el que las outers se comportaran de esa manera, de que apoyaran al rey Endimión a sabiendas de que muchas de sus desiciones estaban mal, lo unico bueno es que Sailor Neptuno las apoyaba a ellas y no a las outers  
  
-. Lo dices por que el Rey les impidio la entrada a sus hijos, ami me parece una buena medida, ustedes no les han enseñado buenos modales a sus hijos- Sailor Uranos miro con ironia a su interlocutora.  
  
-. Como te atrevez.......- Sailor Mars fue interrumpida por un golpe en el escritorio  
  
-. Basta, que les pasa a todas, lo que nos deberia preocupar a todas en este momento, son las estrañas manchas negras que estan apareciendo en el sol, al parecer eso esta influyendo en la conducta de todas ustedes, no se han dado cuenta, desde que ese extraño fenomeno aparecio, se han incrementado las peleas, la actitud de algunos habitantes de Tokio de cristal a cambiado y muchas personas han desaparecido.- Sailor Mercuri miro a sus amigas y compañeras.  
  
-. Va eso lo dices por que tu esposo lo propuso, pero eso nada tiene que ver con lo que ocurre en el palacio, ademas lo de las desapariciones es un pretexto, y lo sabes bien, nadie ha desaparecido, no se que ganas con decir esas mentiras- Sailor Plutón miro con desdén a sus compañeras.  
  
-. Basta ya de tanta pelea, es momento de ponernos deacuerdo, de ahora en adelante se seguiran mis ordenes, los chicos podran entrar al palacio, ya no habra la separación de puntos, es decir no tenemos por que separar a las personas por que tienen poderes o no, tampoco quiero que ustedes se pongan a pelear aquí, digan de una buena vez aquien apoyan si al Rey con sus absurdas medidas o a mi.  
  
Hubo un silencio muy incomodo, las Inners mirarón a su Reina y se acercaron a ella mientras que las outers sin contar a Sailor Neptun, se retirarón, La Neo Reina Serenity se sento en su silla, ese habia sido un dia muy pesado.  
  
-. Reina mia, y si el Rey le dice a todo el muno su secreto, que haremos?- Neptune miro a su Reina.  
  
-. Pues que le diga a quien le importe, por si lo ha olvidado todo él universo "él" salvo al universo, de no habersido por él, toda la vida que conocemos se hubiera destruido, asi que no deben por que manchar el buen nombre de "él", mientras que a mi, si lo que quieren es encerrarme en un la Luna por mi supuesta "Traición", pues que lo intenten, yo no me dejare vencer tan facilmente.  
  
-. Ademas nosotras la protegeremos asta la muerte, Serenity, nosotras no te abandonaremos- Sailor Mars miro a su amiga.  
  
-. Perdonenme chicas, ustdes merecen una vida normal, y ahora con esto las eh puesto en peligro.  
  
-. NO se preocupe Reina nosotras estamos para ayudarla y ya se lo habiamos dicho, no por que sea usted nuestra Reina sino por que durante todos estos años a sido nuestra amiga- Mercurio se acerco a sus amigas y sonrieron.  
  
Tal ves ese seria el ultimo momento de paz antes de la tormenta que se avecindaba, de pronto unas trompetas sonaron, avisaban la llegada de la Reina Narzisa, Serenity se levanto miro a sus amigas y camino con paso firma para salir de su estudio, cuando se encontro con Endimión.  
  
-. Serenity, que crees que haces, has desafiado mis ordenes, sabes perfectamente que yo no deseo que esos muchachos vuelvan a entrar a este castillo.  
  
Serenity no le hizo caso paso al pasillo principal donde se encontro a una mujer de largo cabello negro recojido en una trenza, sus ojos eran rojo y su piel blanca la hacian verse como un muerto, estaba acompañado de un muchacho, que al verlo la Neo Reina Serenity, sintio que el corazon se le salia de su pecho, era identico a Seiya Kou, sus ojos, su largo cabello, su fisico, era identico, trato de disimurar su reaccion (al igual que las demas chicas intentaron disimular su sorpresa) pero no lo logro, cosa que hizo sonreir malisiosamente a Narzisa, mientras que Endimión veia con coraje a su esposa.  
  
Rini salio de su cuarto, debia bajar al pasillo principal para resivir a los invitados junto con su madre y su padre, pero se habia retrasado por que no encontraba la llabe del tiempo, no sabia por que pero algo le decia que la iba a nesesitar muy pronto, camino calmadamente por los pasillos, pensando en lo que haria en la noche, cuando pasaron junto a ella las outers parecian muy molestas, pero no les tomo importancia asi, que siguio su camino.  
  
Cuando llego en donde la esperaba su madre y su padre se topo con una mujer que a simple vista le causo miedo, sus ojos rojos parecian que al mirarte trataba de desgarrar su alma, era una sensación sencillamente horrible, asi que se acerco lo más rapidamente a su madre y la tomo del brazo, se sentia intimidada por la mirada de esa mujer, que traia puesto un largo vestido como orado oscuro, esa mujer simplemente no le daba buena espina.  
  
-. Asi que esta pequeña, es la princesa de Tokio de Cristal, sin duda es tal y como me la habian descrito, una niñita apenas. Va que desilución.  
  
-. El debe ser vuestro hijo no es haci Narzisa?- él rey se acerco al joven- es identico a una pesona que conoci.  
  
-. En serio, pero debo decir que criar a este chico fue todo un reto, por que yo no soy su madre biologica y...  
  
-. Gracias a Dios ustde no es mi madre- El muchacho comenzo a caminar asia Rini y al estar frente a ella le hizo una reverencia- Gustaria por favor mostrarme el castillo.  
  
Rini lo miro y le sonrio, tomo la mano del joven (la cual le habia extendido), y asintio con la cabeza, miro a su madre y Serenity con la mirada le dio a entender que si, que fuera.  
  
-. Te mostrare la biblioteca y los jardines, después alcanzaremos a mis padres para comer con ellos.  
  
-. Claro signora bella ("hermosa dama en italiano").  
  
Rini se sonrojo y miro al chico, era guapo, muy guapo y se notaba que era todo lo distinto a su "Madre", asi que deciio pasar un rato con él y conocerlo.  
  
-. Asi que él no es su hijo verdad- Serenity se veia alegre al saber que ese muchacho no se parecia en nada a su "madre".  
  
-. Por supuesto que no, el era hijo de mi difunto esposo yo solo lo cuido por caridad, mi hijo es él.  
  
Del carruaje, bajo un muchacho no muy alto, medio gordito con unos dientes muy grandes, una nariz en extremo grande y sus ojos al igual que su madre eran rojos, era un tipo como para espantarse, claro que esto no se lo iba a decir Serenity, asi que ella solo se limito a mirarlo sin decir nada.  
  
-. Querida Tia, por que no nos acompañas a tomar un poco de té o es que acaso el viaje fue muy cansado.  
  
-. Claro que no, ademas entre más rapido arreglemos la boda entre su hija y mi hijo, más rapido se llebara acabo la celebración y asi los demas Reinos comprenderan más rapido que mis intenciones son buenas.  
  
-. Yo opino lo mismo- Serenity dejo impresionadas a sus guardianas quienes tambien estaban ahí presentes y habian visto todo desde la llegada de sus invitados- Me interesa mucho la unión de mi hija y uno de sus hijo o deberia decir mejor de su hijastro, ya que desde la primera impresión que tuvieron se han llebado muy bien, yo creo que esta unión sera muy probechosa.  
  
La cara de Narzisa se encolerizo, se levanto de su lugar y avento la taza de té, cosa por la cual las Iners y Neptune se pusieron en guardia, preparadas para cualquier reacción.  
  
-. Yo no vine aquí para que nos insulte proponiendo tal unión, yo vine por que el convenio decia que mi hijo seria quien se casara con vuestra princesa.  
  
-. Lo se Narzisa, y ese convenio se llebara, te recuerdo que él joven que en estos momentos pasea con mi hija ante nosotros y todos los demas reinos es tu hijo, y si lo deseas desconocer, te recuerdo que si no lo quieres ver de esta maner AUTOMATICAMENTE tu quedarias desterrada del reino, por traición a la corona- la palabras de la Neo Reina eran muy claras, habia encontrado la forma perfecta de hacer invalido el convenio que meses antes habia hecho el Rey Endimión con su Tia.  
  
Las Iners se sorprendierón al ver la rapidez con que su Reina le habia sacado mejor partido a esta mala situación, oviamente el Rey Endimión la vio con suma molestiaa su esposa, pero a Serenity poco le importo, Narzisa se dirijio al Rey de Tokio de Cristal.  
  
-. Querido Sobrino, podrias por fabor mostrarme mi cuarto, me ha comenzado a doler la cabeza, creo que es momento de descansar.  
  
Serenity se quedo mirando asia el jardin y miro a sus amigas.  
  
-. Creo que al fin a explotado la bomba, ni modo, lo que me procupa es el cambio de condicta de Endimión, pareciera que ya no es el mismo que conoci ase mucho tiempo, ya todo cambio.  
  
La Reina Serenity se acerco al gran ventanal del estudio donde se encontraba vio al majestuoso sol, mientras e ocultaba tras las montañas a lo lejos, miro asia él y noto algo distinto, algo ahí andaba mal, muy mal, volteo a ver a sus Sailor y las encontro inconsientes, una espesa nuve negra comenzo a cubrir todo el castillo y muchas enredaderas de espinas comenzaron a salir del suelo, el mundo comenzo a temblar. La Neo Reina corrio asia el cuarto donde se encontraba el pilar de Tokio de Cristal, donde se encontraba el cristal de plata, corrio con todas sus fuerzas, corrio y corrio, asta que llego a su destino, al entrar al cuarto, descubrio lo que se temia, Endimión intentaba tomar el cristal, lo unico que lo detenia era que Yaten y Taiki se encontraban en ese lugar y habian formado una barrera de energia para evitar que el Rey se acercara, ella camino con paso firme asia su esposo y lo miro detenidamente, ya no era el mismo, sus ojos oscuros ahora tenian un color anaranjado y se veia en su rostro una ira enorme.  
  
Rini se encontraba caminando por los pasillos que conducian al jardin principal, cuando sintio algo muy extrañok, en su pecho sintio un dolor terrible, el cual hizo que cayera al suelo, pero seguia consiente, miro al chico que momentos antes habia estado caminando con ella, pero el estaba desmayado, intento debantarse mientras se tocaba el corazón, le dolia tanto, miro a su alrededor en busca de ayuda, y por más que gritaba nadie le hacia caso, sus hermosos ojos rojos (claros, no tan oscuros como los de Narzisa) se tornaron de un color azul, en ese momento el dolor disminuyo, y comenzo a escuchar pasos, volteo y encontro a sus amigos, Leina parecia un poco cansada, pero estaban ahí, sin pensarlo dos veces corrio asta donde se encontraba Dark y lo abrazo.  
  
-. Quien es él, se ve que esta muy mal?- Maori se acerco al acompañante de Rini.  
  
-. Es un amigo mio, pero no puedo recordar su nombre, abra forma en que lo ayudemos, debe de haber algo que puedamos hacer.- En ese momento comenzo a temblar de nuevo.  
  
-. Dark ayudame, debemos entrar al castillo, Yaten - Kun y Taiki - Kun nos dijeron que los buscaramos y que nos dirijieramos al cuarto principal, algo malo esta comenzando a ocurrir- Leita ayudo a Maori y las dos llebaron al joven, mientras los demas los segian, todo se estaba convirtiendo en un caos.  
  
Los chiicos corrieron lo más rapido que sus piernas podian darles y al llegar al estudio de la Neo Reina encontraron a sus madres desmayadas, Maori corrio a auxiliar a su madre (Lady Mercurio), mientras que Nicollet intentaba despertar a la suya (Lady Marte), Leita corrio a revisar a Lady Jupiter (es su mamá) y Leita intento despertar a su madre (Lady Venus).  
  
Poco a poco las chicas comenzaron a abrir los ojos, para alivio de sus hijos, se despertarón sobre saltadas, no sabian a ciencia cierta que era lo que les habia ocurrido, pero sabian que su Reina corria grave peligro.  
  
-. Tenemos que buscar a Serenity, hay una fuerza terrible que nos esta invadiendo, al parecer esa fuerza esta dentro del castillo, vamos chicas hay que buscarla- Sailor Venus comenzo a correr en dirección al cuarto principal, seguida por los chicos y por sus amigas y compañeras.  
  
Al llegar, lo que vieron las dejo horrorisadas, simplemente no pudieron hablar, la impresión no les dejo para más, nisiquiera sus piernas se pudieron mover, Sailor Mercory, se dejo caer sobre sus piernas eh intento contener el llanto, otra vez se olvia a repetir la misma historia.  
  
Cuiando Rini llego al lugar lo unico que alcanzo a hacer fue que de su garganta saliera un grito que se expandio como una onda de energia, la cual rompio todas las ventanas, eh hizo que una luz brillante los invadiera.  
  
En una playa....  
  
Serena estaba sentada viendo el atardecer al igual que Seiya, era tan hermoso todo eso, no habia nadie más que ellos en la playa y el sentir la arena, mirar asia el mar y sentir que era infinito, era todo eso tan hermoso, Serena se recargo en el pecho de su amada y cerro por un momento los ojos, poco a poco la calma la fue invadiendo, y se quedo dormida, mientras su amado le acarisiaba su rubio cabello, que en ese momento lo tenia totalmente recojido, era tan linda.  
  
En Tokio.  
  
Las chicas estaban felices, El parque de diversiones no estaba tan lleno como otras veces, y no hacia tanto calor, a pesar de ser verano, era un dia bonito, Mina estaba contenta no solo por que Yaten habia aceptado a ir con ellos, sino por que él la habia invitado a que entraran a la casa de los sustos, y por si fuera poco, parecia no haberse enojado cuando Mina se espanto y lo abrazo, era un dia muy bonito.  
  
Lita estaba siendo acompañada por un compañero de su salón el cual era muy amable con ella, y Rei se habia pasdo un día muy a gusto en compañía de Nicolás, todo iba a la perfección.  
  
Cuando los ocho se sentaron a comer en un restaurante, vieron la puesta de sol estaban apunto de pedir la orden, cuando sintieron como si una corriente electrica los atravezara, justo en el corazon, sintieron un pequeño dolor, habia sido esa sensación tan extraña, de pronto les parecio ver el lugar en penumbras y tras una luz intensa vieron como no habia nadie a su alrededor, nadie que no fueran ellos (no estaba ni el acompañante de Lita, ni Nicolás), se miraron por un momento entre si y cuando parpadearon parecia todo normal.  
  
-. Lita te sientes vien, te pusiste palida- Joshua (el acompañante de Lita) le tomo de la mano.  
  
-. No es eso es solo que senti un escalifrio- Lita miro a sus amigas.  
  
Mina se levanto de la mesa sin decir nada y salio del lugar no sabia por que pero tenia una ganas terribles de llorar, asi que corrio asia un lugar donde no hubiera nadie, sentia que algo muy malo habia ocurrido, sentia una tristeza inmenza, se sentia muy mal.  
  
Yaten vio cuando Mina se levanto, habia sido su imaginación o vio dos lagrimas correr por sus mejillas, asi que se levanto y les dijo a los demas que en un momento regresaba que pidieran lo que se les antojara, y salio en busca de Mina, no llebaba mucho caminando cuando se encontro con ella, estaba a unos metros de distancia y estaba llorando, un sentimiento se apodero de él y se acerco a ella caminando lentamente, la abrazo y ella escondio su cara en el pecho de él, en ese momento se sintio tan tranquila, que se comenzo a calmar, no sabia el porque de su reacción, pero sentia que habia perdido algo muy importante, algo o alguien.  
  
Yaten la miro, parecia una niña indefensa, y es que sabia que siempre le habia parecido que MIna era muy infantil y tonta, pero ahora que la veia asi, sentia que ella era una muchacha, una muchacha que habia comenzado a adentrarse en su mente y talvez en su corazón tambien, le levanto la cara y le seco las lagrimas la miro y no supo por que pero comenzo a acercarse a ella muy lentamente ella cerro los ojos por instinto y sespues solo sintieron ambos los labios del otro, era una sensición tan linda.  
  
En la cafeteria Rei estab un tanto consternada, sentia que eso habia sido un presentimiento, pero que significaba, tambien pensaba en la reacción de Mina, ha ella si que le habia afectado esa situación, ahora se sentia un ambiente de tristeza en ese lugar, tal vez por eso obtaron por pedir la cuenta y retirarse.  
  
Michiru habia decidido hacer algo para evitar lo que se avecinaba, habia aprovechado que Haruka habia bajado para dejar los trastes de su comida, se tranformo en Sailor Neptuno y salio por la ventana, solo llebaba una maleta con lo más indispensable y su espejo, se destransformo en la calle y hecho a correr, cuando estaba ya lejos de su "carcel" miro asia el cielo, y sintio un dolor muy fuerte en el pecho, su entorno se oscurecio y despues volvio todo a la normalidad, se levanto lo más rapido que pudo y salio corriendo de ahí, tenia que encontrar a las Inners y decirles lo que sabia, tenia que hacer algo para evitar la perdición de su princesa y futura reina.  
  
Serena deperto muy sobresaltada, le dolia el pecho y miro a su amado y lo encontro en las mismas condiciones, todo eso era un presentimiento, algo muy malo debia de estar ocurriendo , Seiya al ver la cara de preocupación de su amada la abrazo.  
  
Se preguntaba Seiya que habia sido eso, mientras Serena dormia sintio un dolor muy intenso en el pecho y una joven de cabello rosa le pedia ayuda, cuando el le intento dar la mano, la joven habia desaparecido, al parecer algo muy malo se estaba avecinando muy rapido, algo que sin duda cambiaria para siempre al mundo, pero él protegeria aun a costa de su vida a Serena, haria todo lo posible para salvarla de lo que se avecinaba, él lo unico que queriaera que ella fuera feliz, y él se encargaria de hacerla feliz.  
  
La beso tiernamente.  
  
-. Serena quieres ir al hotel para hablarle a las chicas y preguntar si algo malo esta ocurriendo en Japón.  
  
Serena asintio y lo beso, los dos comenzaron a caminar rumbo al hotel, ambos tenin el mismo presentimiento, ambos sabian que algo muy malo ocurriria.  
  
Tokio...  
  
Darien entro a su departamento, habia ido a buscar a las chicas pero no las habia encontrado, se sentia muy triste por que sentia que Serena ya no lo amaba como antes, se sentia tan solo, que no habrio las cortinas, todo su departamento estaba en penumbra, se sentia tan insignificante, siempre se habia hecho a la idea de que Serena estaria ahí a su lado para siempre, estaria ahí encuanto el pronunciara su nombre, sentia que ella ahora estaba tan lejos tan pero tan lejos que se habia convertido en su estrella, por que por más que estirara su mano no la lograba nisiquiera tocar, no podia hacer nada para siquiera tocarle uno de sus cabellos.  
  
Una fria lagrima rodo por su mejilla, por que se sentia asi, algo dentro de su corazon le deia que tuviera confianza pero en su cabeza solo aparecia algo que le decia que Serena lo engañaba, que él solo estaba jugando con él, y eso lo hacia sentirse tan mal.  
  
De pronto se dio cuenta de que alguien lo obcerbaba, era una mujer vestida con una tunica color negra, sus ojos eran grises y su piel era tan blanca que parecia de papel, sus labios rojos y su largo cabello negro la hacian verse imponente, se veia tan intimidante, el solo la obcervaba no podia creer que esa joven habia estado tanto tiempo ahí mirandolo y el no se habia dado cuenta, la joven comenzo a caminar asia él y se inco ante él, comenzo a carisiar la mano de Darien y despues recargo su fria cara en ella.  
  
Darien sintio como una lagrima comenzaba a rodar por la mejilla de ella, pero sin embargo el no podia moverse, ella se separo de él y lo abrazo, se veia en su cara una infinita tristeza, se veia tan frágil, tan linda, ella lo obcervo y lo beso tiernamente, despues parecia que ella levitaba y se alejo de él su larga tunica parecia de terciopelo y su piel era tan suave pero a la vez tan fria que parecia ceda, esa chica sin duda era un espiritu, un espiritu que venia a despedirse.  
  
-. "MI querido Rey endimión- Su voz parecia tan lejana pero era tan dulce que Endimión antes de preguntar algo decidio dejarla hablar- disculpeme, no pude salvarlo, no pude defenderlo, lo lamento tanto, perdoneme Rey mio, le falle – las lagrimas comenzaron a correr por sus ojos – Neria a comenzado con su ataque y a contaminado a la tierra, y yo no pude hacer nada se que usted no entiende mis palabras o no las entendera, pero quiero que sepa que aun los deseos más complejos se acen realidad, y no por que una fuerza divina los haga realidad sino por que uno mismo los crea.  
  
-. A que te refieres, quien eres?.  
  
-. Mi nombre ya carece de importancia, lo que a usted debe preocuparse, es quien se a aprovechado de su situación para contaminar a la tierra, usted ahora no se da cuenta y cuando lo haga sera demasiado tarde, sangre inocente se habra derramado, mi querido principe- La joven le toco la cara, esa joven era tan hermosa- Los sueños son la ruta magica para que el corazón nos comunique nuestros deseos, nunca deje de soñar, cuando lo haga todo estara perdido, ahora ya es demasiado tarde para nosotros, incluso es tarde para usted, morira tarde o temprano pero ya somos fichas en el ajedrez, lastimadamente usted y nosotros nos hemos convertido en piezas contrarias a la luz de la esperanza.  
  
-. Estas tratando de decirme que me volvere encontra de Serena?  
  
-. No Prinipe, usted se volvera encontra de Serenity, si usted hace que Serena se convierta en Serenity no habra marcha atrás, usted lo debe evitar, y digo que usted es el unico, por que sera quien haga que eso ocurra, mi señor, se que le falle, pero quiero pedirle un favor aun cuando mi alma tenga que vagar eternamente y sea atormentada, quiero pedirle que me deje quedarme en un poco de su corazón, para que pueda ayudar a su majestda, por fabor se lo suplico, dejeme ayudarla, se lo pido por favor.  
  
-. Y como piensas hacer eso?  
  
-. Cierre los ojos por favor.  
  
Endimión cerro sus ojos y sintio una sensación calida, miles de emociones lo invadieron, fue una energia tan pura tan linda que no supo en que momento perdio el conocimiento.  
  
Cuando abrio los ojos se encontro dormido en su cama, ya habia amanecido, no sabia cuanto tiempo habia pasado, los unico que sabia era que no tenia que dejarse gobernar por los celos, sino algo muy terrible pasaria, se levanto y salio a su balcon miro la ciudad y de pronto una imagen corrio asia su memoria, una imagen de Tokio de cristal, desde la parte alta del castillo el obcervaba a Serena y a Rini jugar, de pronto por un momento vio a Rini con el cabello negro y azulado, esa imagen le habia parecido tan real, no hubiera sido estraño que Rini naciera con el cabello Negro, pero a nacer con el cabello negro azulado, una duda lo embargo y sintio como ese dia se comenzaba a nublar, sonrio tontamente, no sabia por que le causaba felicidad ver a la ciudad nublada.  
  
Serena llamo a las chicas y ellas le dijeron que todo estaba muy bien, le contaron sobre su ida al parque de diversiones, pero nada fuera de lo comun (no le contaron acerca de su presentimiento), ni nada de eso, ella se sintio más relajada asi que decidio sguir con su "Luna Miel", Serena bajo a la recepsion para encontrarse con Seiya pero ahí no habia nadie, tres muchachas se acercaron a ella y le pidieron que las acompañara que el joven Kou les habia pedido que la arreglaran para una sopresa, en ese momento entro Seiya y le pidio a Serena que acompañara a las jovenes, y el vendo los ojos para que no viera nada.  
  
La vistieron y la perfumarón, la peinaron delicadamente para no molestarla, luego la condujeron con Seiya quien a su vez la subio a un carro sin quitarle la venda de los ojos.  
  
-. Seiya adonde vamos mi amor?  
  
-. Es una sorpresa, no te enojes ya pronto llegamos.  
  
Despues de diez minutos, Seiya le pidio a serena que lo esperara un momento, que contara asta veinte y que despues se quitara la venda de los ojos, ella estaba nerviosa no sabia que era lo que Seiya le fuera a dar o a donde la habia llebado, asi que conto lentamente a veinte y despues abrió los ojos, lo que encontró la dejo sin habla.  
  
Estaba en una iglesia hermosisima, estaba ella vestida con un vestido blanco de tirantes, una joven le dio un ramo de rosas blancas, seiya estaba vestido de un traje blanco y se veia guapisimo, en la iglesia se comenzo a escuchar una melodia que ella no alcanzaba a reconocer, comenzo a caminar asia el altar, estaba muy nerviosa pero eso no evito que caminara, todo eso parecia un sueño, era tan lindo.  
  
Ella se acerco al novio, siempre habia pensado que cuando se casara lo haria rodeada de sus amigas, pero ahora que lo hacia se sentia más feliz que si lo hubiera hecho como ella lo habia soñado, se sentia tan bien.  
  
La ceremonia fue sencilla todo lo habia tenido preparado Seiya, todo eso era tan lindo, ahora si eran marido y mujer, sin lugar a dudas ese era el dia más feliz de sus vidas, Serena beso a seiya cuando salieron de la iglesia era todo eso tan lindo, nadie habia sido tan lindo con ella, nadie, ahora se sentia tan bien, se sentia querida y amada, sin duda ella deseaba permanecer por siempre al lado de Seiya, sin importarle nada, incluso si rini no era hija de Darien, ella seguiria siendo su hija, solo cambiaria un poco el fisico, pero al fin y al cabo seria su hija.  
  
Notas de la autora: Bueno asta aquí llega el que seria para mi el segundo capitulo de esta historia espero que les guste, no les puedo poner más comentarios por que como mi maquina se descompuso ahorita aproveche para subir este capi, rapidito en la compu de mi primo, lamento no poder contestarles alos que me dejaron menaajes, pero prometo compersarselos el lunes (POR QUE ESE DIA ME ENTREGAN MI COMPU) con dos capitulos, espero que les guste la historia.  
  
Bueno ahora si.  
  
Sayonara. 


	4. VERDADES

Michiru camino solitaria por las calles, ya era de noche y aun cuando su plan al salir de la casa era ir a buscar a las Inners, al llebar un poco de rato caminado se encontro con que sus animos habian disminuido en mucho, ahora se encontraba vagabundeando por la ciudad, sentia que todo comenzaba y a ella la habia agarrado desprevenida, ahora sentia las consecuencias, se toco la cara con las manos, tenia que ser fuerte, almenos asta que le dijera a su princesa lo que ocurriria si seguia el camino que habia elejido, tenia que decirle que por nada del mundo fuera ella a casarse con el rey Endimión, de pronto alguien estaba enfrente de ella, levanto la mirada y vio a otras dos personas sobre los postes de luz.  
  
En ese momento los focos se rompieron, solo la tenue luz de la luna alumbraba el lugar, "soy una tonta, esto era una trampa", Michiru se transformo, estaba lista para defenderse, una de las dos figuras que estaban en el poste de un salto llega junto a Sailor Neptun, enfrente de ella esta Sailor Satur lista para atacarla.  
  
Mina habia salido a caminar, a pesar de que ya era muy noche no lograba dormirse, aun la tenia un poco consternada, le habia encantado que Yaten la hubiera besado, pero despues de eso, cuando se reunieron con sus amigos, él se conporto muy friamente con ella, eso le dolia, pero no se atrevio a decirle nada a ese chico de cabellos plateados, solo se resigno, tal vez lo habia hecho para tranquilizarla pero en verdad él no sentia nada por ella.  
  
Mina iba sumida en sus pensamientos cuando enfrente de ella vio pasar a Sailor Neptuno, se asombro al verla herida asi que corrio asia ella, para ayudarla, cuando llego junto a ella, se sorprendio aun más al ver que las demas Outhers, sintio miedo, al ver en los ojos de sus compañeras un brillo anaranjado, sin pensarlo dos veces se transformo no entendia nada pero nesesitaba ayudar a su amiga.  
  
Yaten habia salido para comprar en una farmacia unas aspirinas, le dolia la cabeza y se sentia mareado, no sabia por que habia tenido esa extraña reacción al llegar con sus amigos, dejo sola a Mina y no le hablo, se habia sentido un poco confundido tal vez por eso no podia demostrarle su cariño a Mina, o es que era tan horgulloso él que no podia darse el lujo de demostrar lo que sentia por alguien.  
  
Iba tan entrado en sus pensamientos que no vio como se acercaba a el Sailor Neptuno, y por consecuencia chocarón, mientras Sailor Venus corria atrás de ella, tratando de despistar a las otras tres Outhers, Yaten cayo al suelo, mientras que Neptuno trato de no caer, pero estaba tan cansada que no lo consiguio, su traje estaba roto, se sentia muy mal todo el cuerpo le dolia, era una sensación horrible, tan fea que no conseguia describirla en su mente, se toco la cabeza, parecia que le iba a explotar, pero tenia que luchar contra eso, tenia que ayudar a su princesa.  
  
Yaten miro asia atrás y encontro a Sailor Venus corriendo asia ellos, se acerco ella a su amiga sin siquiera molestarse en miarlo a él, eso lo molesto un poco, pero despues de haber Pasado los primeros tres segundo reacciono Mina estaba herida y su amiga también alguien sin duda las perseguia y el estaba ahí tirado enojandose por que ella no se acerco a él y le invito a tomar el té se acerco a las Sailors.  
  
-. Que ocurre?, de que huyen?.- Sailor Venus lo miro horrorizada, parecia como si hubiera visto a un muerto.  
  
Atrás de Yaten estaba Sailor Uranos, empuñando su espada listo para matar a Yaten, Sailor Venus apenas tuvo tiempo de un salto mover a Yaten y resivir el impacto de la espada de Uranus, mientras Sailor Saturno atacaba a una ya muy lastimada Sailor Neptuno.  
  
Yaten sintio coraje, miedo impotencia, Sailor Venus ya no estaba transformada ya era Mina, sobre un charco Carmesi, su largo cabello rubio le cubria la cara, estaba inconsiente o Muerta. Ante tal pensamiento Yaten sin pensarlo dos veces se transformo, y sintio una ira que nunca nadie penso que pudiera apoderarse de él, las tres Outhers lo mirarón mientras sonreian malevolamente.  
  
El sintio la ira recorrer asta el más reconvito lugar de su ser, un aura gris lo comenzo a rodear, sus ojos refrejaban la ira con que atacaria a las tres Outhers que momentos antes habian atacado a sus compañeras, las haria pagar por lo que le habian hecho a Mina a "Su Mina".  
  
Coloco sus palmas al frente y una bola de energía se comenzó a formar en ellas, despues fue tomando un color Azul con algunos puntos en purpura.  
  
Las Outhers solo alcanzaron a escuchar algo asi como  
  
-. LETHAL ESPLOSIÓN...  
  
una corriente de enerjia impidio que las Outhers se movieran, resivieron un golpe de energia que al instante las dejo inconsientes, habia sido un golpe intenso, nunca habian sentido algo igual, toda la energia que Sailor Healer les habia arrojado habia explotado en ellas, no pudieron hacer nada, no pudieron ni moverse.  
  
Yaten se destransformo y corrio asia donde estaba Mina, si hubiera sido otra ocación tal ves se hubiera detenido a analizar lo que habia hecho, pero en ese momento no podia, tenia que ver como estaba Mina, Sailor Neptuno ya estaba con su compañera, la cual tenia un herida en su costado izquierdo, parecia algo grave, asi que Yaten (ya no estaba transformado) se acerco a ella, y sin saber por que coloco sus manos sobre su herida y una luz grisácea con verde comenzó a aparecer, la herida de Mina se cerro de inmediato, aun cuando la chica no despertaba podían decir que estaba fuera de peligro.  
  
-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°  
  
N.A.(debo hacer la aclaración de que la Mina de la que hablo es la que vive en Tokio y no Lady Venus o la Mina del futuro, para evitar confuciones cuando hable de las del futuro dire Lady Venus, Lady Mars, etc, y si son del pasado solo dire Sailor Venus o Mina sale, me doy a entender, sino háganmelo saber y corregiré el capitulo para ponerlo más sencillo sale)  
  
Mina desperto en un jardin rodeado de rosas blancas, al momento en que se reincorporo reconoció el lugar, era el castillo de Tokio de Cristal, todo el lugar se veia tranquilo, habia una luna hermosa sobre su cabeza, se sentia en el ambiente una calidez magnifica, comenzo a caminar y llego a un gran salón donde encontro un gran baile, miro su ropa y encontro su vestido de Sailor roto y sucio,se entristecio al no poder entrar, cuando salio de la habitación se encontro con una niña de cabello negro, estaba vestida con una batita de dormir, traia un osito de peluche entre sus brazitos, la niña le sonrio y se acerco a ella.  
  
-. Tia que haces, al igual que yo no puedes dormir, vamos leeme un cuento vas a ver que las dos nos quedamos dormidas.  
  
La niña tomo la mano de Mina y la saco del palacio, la llebo a una casa modesta que se situaba afuera del palacio.  
  
-. Por que me dices Tia, pequeña?- Mina miro a la niña de unos seis años.  
  
-. Por que lo seras, en tu futuro, yo se que tu eres de Tokio, y no conoces Tokio de Cristal, no te procupes te llevare de regreso a tu epoca.  
  
Mina se sorprendio muchisimo, de quien podria ser esa niña, por que eso si, no le sorprendia que la niña fuera del futuro, lo que le sorprendía era que le dijera Tía.  
  
Mina comenzo a sentir mucho sueño y cayo al suelo, se fue convirtiendo en lucesitas. La niña miro como las Sailor del amor regresaba a donde correspondía, mientras que la luna iluminaba el firmamento y una estrella fugas atravezaba el firmamento, una lagrima rodo por la mejilla de la pequeña Maori.  
  
-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°  
  
Serena estaba contentisima, en ese momento estaba en un avión camino asia Paris, querian conocer la ciudad de los enamorados, todo era tan lindo y romantico, Seiya estba junto a ella, durmiendo, era un viaje largo y se veia que Seiya estaba cansado, le encanto que él estuviera rodeado de sorpresas, por que despues de la boda, él le entrgo los bolestos para ir a donde quisieran y escojieron Paris para pasar su luna de miel, todo era tan lindo.  
  
Miro por la ventana y vio el mar, era de dia, se sentia tan bien estar junto a Seiya. Justo en ese momento sintio un escalofrio, pero no le tomo mucha importancia, se fue quedando poco a poco dormida.  
  
Sintio un pequeño cosquillego en su oreja mientras escuchaba a Seiya cantandole al oido, era una tonada muy linda no recordaba haberla escuchado antes, despues de un rato de que Seiya le tarareara la melodia le comenzo a cantar.  
  
Quiero ser tu piel en el invierno para que el frío en ti no pueda entrar. Quiero ser la luz en tu camino, sol en la noche, agua dulce en el mar, ser la puerta que nunca deje pasar al largo silencio y a la soledad. Ser distintos cuerpos con un mismo fin, ser, cariño mío, ser yo en ti.  
  
Serena se levanto, miro a Seiya y le sonrio.  
  
-. Que bonita canción, la escribiste tu?- Seiya le sonrio mientras se sonrojaba.  
  
-. NO en realidad no, la escuche en nuestra estancia en México y me gusto, tal vez un dia de estos en lugar de estar flojeando me meta de nuevo en el ambiente artistico, me gustaria tocar en un bar con una guitarra o algo asi.  
  
-. Prométeme que me la cantaras completa algun dia, sí?- Seiya miro a su amda y la beso.  
  
-. Por supuesto Bombón, te cantare esa y todas las que quieras, te amo.  
  
Seiya abrazo a su amada, se abria despertado sobre saltado por su sueño aun que más que sueño parecia una visión.  
  
-°-°-°-°-°-° Sueño de Seiya -°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°- °  
  
El miraba como Serena convertida en reina de Tokio de cristal veia el atardecer, cuando sus guardianas cayeron al suelo inconsientes, el intento tocarlas pero las atravezaba, no podia tocarlas, su amada al ver a sus amigas salio corriendo y él la siguio, asta que entraron a una habitación donde estaba el Rey Endimión atacando a Yaten y Taiki (los cuales vestian un traje similar al del Rey), Serena se acerco al rey y este al verla la ataco, pero sin embargo él no le podia hacer daño a ella, cosa que hizo enfurecerlo y ataco a Yaten con toda su fuerza, mientras Serena que lucia muy diferente, ya que su cabello era de un rubio muy claro casi blanco y sus ojos eran más claros, intentaba detener la pelea, en ese momento una mujer vestida de negro con unos enormes ojos rojos ataco por la espalda a Serena pero Taiki se interpuso y una daga se inclusto en su pecho, ante la mirada atonita de la Reina, por su parte Yaten caia al suelo, con una gran herida en el abdome, la mujer vestida de negro intento tomar el cristal de plata cuando unas jovenes llegarón al cuarto y una de ellas grito tan fuerte que provoco una oleada de enerjia y el cristal desaparecio.  
  
-°-°-°-°-°-°-°- fin del sueño -°-°-°-°-°-°-°- °-°  
  
Mina desperto sobre saltada, vestia una playera larga, sabia que se la habia visto puesta a laguien pero como su cabeza le dolia no quiso pensarlo mucho, miro a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que no estaba en su cuarto, se asusto por un momento pero cuando la puerta se abrio y vio que él que entraba era Yaten se relajo un poco, él le llebaba el deayuno, como si fueran unos recien casados, en ese momento comprendio que la playera que traia puesta era de él, se sonrojo al solo pensar que tal vez ella habia hecho "algo" con él.  
  
-. Pareces una dulce ceresita cuando te sonrojas- Yaten se sorprendio de lo que acababa de decir.  
  
-. Asi, y como te gusto más como ceresita o como siempre- Mina no se iba a dejar intimidar aun cuando le habia facinado que el la llamara Ceresita.  
  
-. De todas formas, por que asi eres tú.- Yaten la beso tiernamente.  
  
Mientras la pequeña mentesilla de mina pensaba "si esto es un sueño no quierto despertar, quiero seguir soñando eternamente".  
  
-. Que bueno que ya estas mejor, me preocupaste mucho anoche y aun más cuando no despertabas.  
  
-. Es que no estaba aquí- Mina tomo el vaso de leche que Yaten le habia llebado.  
  
-. A que te refieres con que no estabas?- Yaten ses intio intrigado con ese comentario.  
  
La puerta se abrio y entraron al cuarto Taiki y Michitu, la cual tenia unos pequeños rasguños, en ese momento.  
  
-. Sailor Venus debo agradecerte por tu ayuda, sin ti hubiera muerto anoche, gracias- Michiru miro a Mina, mientras ella se preguntava que habia pasado esa noche, ya que no recordaba nada.  
  
-. Que ocurrio por que las otras Outhers las atacarón, que acaso no son compañeras- Yaten se veia molesto mientras Mina no acaba de comprender.  
  
-. Que quieres decir con eso de que las Outhers nos atacarón?- Mina los miro, se notaba que ella no recordaba nada.  
  
Yaten se acerco a ella y le tomo de la mano mientras pensaba como decir las cosas sin sonar muy cruel, especialmente por que él habia medio matado a las tres Outhers,no sabia como decirlo.  
  
-. Lo que ocurre es que hay una fuerza externa que esta haciendo que cambien la actitud de algunas personas y entre ellas estan Sailor Uranus, Sailor Put y Sailor Neptuno, al parecer, acaba de comenzar una nueva batalla.  
  
-. No no puede ocurrir eso, y menos cuando Serena esta tan feliz, debemos arreglarnos nosotros aquí, sin la ayuda de ella, ella esta feliz al lado de Seiya, no debemos interrumpirla- Mina miro a los tres y despues apreto la mano de Yaten- además nosotras debemos proteger a la princesa y al decir proteger, quiero decir tanto su persona como sus sentimientos.  
  
-. Debemos hablar con las chicas, debemos informarles a todas- Taiki salio del cuarto seguido por Michiru.  
  
Yaten acerco a su pecho a la chica rubia que estaba sumida en sus pensamientos, la miro y se acerco a ella, la beso tiernamente mientras ella lo abrazaba, estaban tan metidos en lo suyo que no escucharon cuando Taiki entro a la habitación y se le cayo la mandibula, se quedo conjelado y no podia ni moverse, Michiru lo jalo para que no los interrumpiera, penso que los dos hacian bonita pareja.  
  
-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°- °  
  
Rei estaba barriendo el templo cuando Nicolas se topo con ella, ella se sentia feliz de tenerlo ahí, tan cerca, habia momentos en los que sentia unas ganas profundas de ir a abrazarlo y besarlo pero algo la detenia, sus sentimientos se ponian en confricto cuando lo veia, asi que intentaba bajar la cabeza y hacer como sino pasara nada, pero despues de mucho pensarlo sus sentimientos la traicionaron camino asia donde estaba Nicolas y sin previo aviso, lo beso.  
  
Ami estaba muy preocupada la habia llamado Taiki y le habia comentado que Mina estaba o habia estado herida y se encontraba en el departamento de ellos (Ami a primera reacción penso "suertuda"), ahora se dirijia a buscar a Rei ya que le habia dicho Taiki que tenian que reunirse con ellos en su departamento, es por eso iba a buscar a Rei, cuando acabo de subir las escaleras del templo, lo que vio la dejo sorprendidisima, Rei se estaba besando con Nicolas (y lo que le faltaba por ver a Ami), no dijo nada se volteo y despues de un ratito volteo y vio a Rei inmensa en sus pensamientos, se acerco a ella y le dijo lo más natural que pudo la información que le había pasado Taiki, ambas no pudieron disimular la situación, ambas estaban muy apenadas, de camino a la casa de los chicos ninguna de las dos toco el tema.  
  
-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°  
  
Una mujer veia la ciudad desde lo alto de la Torre de Tokio, su cabello largo y rojo se movia al compas del viento, sus ojos rojos brillaba con el sol y su piel blanca parecia fria, parecia un espectro, pero no lo era, era una Sailor que habia sido corrompida por la nada, de su mano salio una especie de luciernaga morada, la cualsalio volando sin una dirección en especial, esta mujer, miro asia abajo después el cielo, el sol, ahora el sol era su mejor aliado, ya que con sus rayos trasmitiría su fuerza oscura y asi ella se apoderaría de las esperanzas de la gente, comiéndose sus esperanzas ella se volvería más fuerte, no habría nadie que la pudiera derrotar, nadie.  
  
De un salto bajo a la tierra, comenzo a caminar y parecia que la gente no la veia, mientras caminaba dejaba un rastro de flores negras pero la gente parecia no persevirlo, camino asta llegar al parque No. 10, se sento en una de las bancas y miro a su alrededor, todo estaba saliendoa pedir de boca, ya tenia de su parte a las tontas Sailor Outhers, o almenos a la mayoria, solo faltaba corromper al Rey de la tierra para que su plan saliera perfecto, si él seria el causante de la perdida de la luz de la esperanza, y él lo haria por que era el amor de la futura Reina Serenity, no habia nada que pudiera salir mal, todo estaba perfectamente bien planeado.  
  
La mujer miro asia uno de los edificios cercanos, ahí asomandose en un barandal de su terraza se encontraba el principe de la tierra, el futuro Rey Endimión, la vestimenta de la mujer se transformo en una ropa normal y se levanto, comenzo a caminar asía su presa, mientras la gente la miraba, ya que era una mujer hermosa.  
  
-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°  
  
La pequeña dama corrio al lado de su madre, la cual estaba tratando de proteger el cristal de plata, pero unos hilos plateados la sujetaron y comenzaron a cortarle la carne.  
  
La reina Serenity no podia hacer nada por que si se movia de donde se encontraba (enfrente del cristal), era muy posible que el Rey lo tomara y ahí si que la cosa se pondria feo, pero no podia soportar ver como torturaban a su hija, Dark intento dar un paso al frente pero se dio cuenta de que el piso estaba lleno de hilos eso sin duda era una trampa, miro a la Reina y ella permanecia con los ojos cerrados.  
  
-. Como te atrevez a hacerle esto a tu propia hija- Lady Venus estaba furiosa, labia que no podria entrar a la sala por que eso ocacionaria que los Hilos que sujetaban a la Pequeña Dama se apretaran aun más, pero no queria quedarse con las manos cruzadas viendo como la hIja de su mejor amiga era torturada.  
  
-. Ella no es mi hija- Los ojos de los presentes se agrandarón y la Reina abrio los ojos.- creian que no me habia dado cuenta de lo que ocurria, esa bastarda es hija de la persona que más detesto, cual era su nombre Seiya Kou o deberia Sailor Fighter.  
  
Todos los presentes se quedaron atonitos, el Rey rapidamente lanzo unos rayos encontra de La Pequeña Dama, dejandola inconsiente, mientras su largo cabello se iba despintando y convirtiendose en azul.  
  
La Reina miro a los presentes, miro a los hermanos del que fue, el amor de su vida y con lagrimas en los ojos, tomo el cristal de plata y lo arrojo asia su hija.  
  
El Rey al ver eso intento volver a atacar a la Pequeña Dama, pero la reina lo detuvo, estaban frente a fresnte, el rey sonrio sarcasticamente.  
  
-. Crees poder derrotarme, eres una injenua, eres una tonta, una verdaera tonta.  
  
-. Niños, llebense a Rini, corran asia la puerta del tiempo y salgan de esta epoca, corran.  
  
Los jovenes obedecierón a la Reina, mientras Abgal (el muichacho que llego de visita) cargaba a Rini y la llebaba inconsiente, mientras Dark no se creia lo que acaba de escuchar, "entonses si era cierto Rini es hija de mi tio, oh dios es mi prima, me enamore de mi prima", su mente estaba en caos, ahora que haria él, como frenar ese sentimiento que habia crecido dentro de su pecho.  
  
Corrieron por los pasillos asta salir del palacio, todo estaba sumido en la penumbra, no habia nadie en las calles, corrieron asta llegar a las afueras de la ciudad, donde intentaron reanimar a Rini, ella era la unica que podia abrir la puerta del tiempo.  
  
La reina sErenity, miro a su esposo, mientras las Sailor se acercaban con mucha precausión, tras entrar todas en el cuarto la puerta se cerro, miraron a sus dos amigos (y los esposos de Mina y Ami) ahí tirados en el suelo, muertos, las chicas sabian que si ellas morian no habria forma de que revivieran, era por eso que no se dejarian morir tan facilmente.  
  
-. Endimió que proponias todo este tiempo, si sabias la verdad por que no dijiste nada- La reina se veia serena y calmada, no reflejaba nada su cara.  
  
-. Lo sabes, yo quiero destruirte, tomar el mando del universo, gobernar esta galaxia, yo eh tomado este cuerpo, el de el Rey de Tokio de Cristal, pero en realidad todo este tiempo querida princesa yo he estado aquí, yo soy el Vacío, soy la Nada, yo hace mucho entre en el corazón de Endimión y lo contamine, ahora que me pertencese totalemnte destruire la luz de la esperanza, y si creoias que dejaria escapar a vuestros hijos, se equivocan tengo tres Guerreras esperandolos en las puertas del tiempo, asi que ellos moriran ahí.  
  
Las Inners se horrorizaron ante la idea de que sus hijos e hijas tendrian que defenderse de los Outhers, ellos no tendrian oportunidad, debian proteger a su Reina, pero no podrian sus corazones soportar la perdida de sus hijo y sus esposos, que pasaria.  
  
La reina miro a endimión fijamente y despues sonrio, solto una pequeña carcajada y lo miro de nuevo, ante la mirada atonita de las Inners, en su mano aparecio la copa lunar.  
  
-. Metamorfosis Lunar- La Reina se convirito de nueva cuenta en Sailor Moon  
  
Sailor Moon se acerco a sus amigas, y les dijo algo que ellas no alcanzaron a escuchar bien, pero sin saber por que algo les decia que todo iba a estar bien, que no se preocuparan.  
  
Cuando Rini desperto lo primero que vio fue la cara de Abgal y lo abrazo, sus heridas se habian sanado gracias a que Leina (la hija de Yaten y Mina) habia logrado concentrarse y ocupar los poderes de su padre, Dark no la miro, no queria aun seguia en Shok por lo que el rey habia dicho y por la nueva apariencia que tenia Rini, sus ojos eran azules, de un azul muy profundo, era identica a su madre, pero no se parecia al Rey Endimión.  
  
Rini al ver su nueva apariencia, se sintio triste, ahora sabia por que su padre habia cambiado tanto (o al menos lo suponia), se sentia mal, y aun peor por que su madre nunca le habia dicho toda la verdad, ella sabia que su madre habia querido mucho a Seiya, pero no se imagino que ella fuera el resultado de esa unión, no se lo podia ni imaginar, era todo eso como un sueño, un horrible sueño o una pesadilla.  
  
Maori se acerco a su amiga y la abrazo.  
  
-. Rini entiendo como te hasde sentir, lo siento yo te lo hubiera querido decir de otra manera, pero la Reina sabia que querias mucho al Rey Endimión, es por eso que no te dijimos nada, lo siento mucho, no juzgues a tu madre, ella sufrio mucho, ahora que tenemos que salir de aquí, tal vez te gustaria conocer a tu padre, no lo crees.  
  
Ribni abrazo a su amiga, era cierto ahora podian ir a visitar a sus padres de jovenes, se levantaron y Rini convoco a la puerta del tiempo, la cual se abrio, estaban apunto de entrar cuando tres Sailor los esperaban, ls tres tenian los ojos Naranjas, se veian como poseidas.  
  
Los chicos se sorprendieron muchisimo, en ese momento cuando lo pensaban, sabian que todo habia sido muy facil, seguramente eso era una trampa, y ellos habían caído redonditos en ella, ahora que harian no poseian la suficiente fuerza como para pelear contra las Sailor Outhers, pero no por eso se iban a dejar derrotar, trataron de controlar el miedo, y más cuando escucharon.  
  
-. Tierra, Tiembla ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡  
  
Los trataron de uir del ataque pero no lo consiguieron salieron volando, justo cuando las Sailor Outhers atacaron con una combinación de sus poderes, un tercer ataque se escucho.  
  
-. AMAZONESS JUNGLE ARROW  
  
Un rayo de luz se expandio, desviando el ataque de las Outhers, los chicos se levantaron y Rini sonrio, eran sus amigas, las Sailor Asteroides, quienes ahora estaban defendiendo a los chicos, Rini miro a sus amigos y al parecer ellos pensaron en lo mismo, se levantaron cuando una luz intensa cubrio el cielo, todo mundo miro asia arriba, los chicos vieron como una bolita de luz multicolor se aparecia frente a ellos, la tomaron y sus luces se convirtieron en medallones o en plumas (como las de las Sailors), las chcas y los chicos las toman y por alguna razón comienzan a correr asia la puerta del tiempo mientras las Sailor pelean, Rini mira el cielo y a ella en lugar de medallón y pluma, frente a ella aparecio el cetro luna, lo tomo y el cristal de plata que se encontraba frente a ella la transformo en princesa (con su vestido blanco), corrieron asia la puerta del tiempo mientras las Sailors Asteroides (creo que asi se llaman en varias paginas las encontre con este nombre, sino es asi I´m Sorry), Rini les mando una sonrisa y sus amigas se la devolvieron, estaban cumpriendo su promesa de proteger a la Pequeña Dama, ahora si, todo iba a estar bien.  
  
Al entrar a la puerta del tiempo, vio por ultima vez Tokio de cristal, su destino era entrar en la epoca en que sus padres se conocierón, el problema era, que iban a hacer esactamente ahí.  
  
-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°  
  
Cuando llegarón al departamento de los chicos, ahí ya se encontraba Michiru, y las otras dos Inners, Taiki miro a Ami y ella se sonrojo, pero lo que más sorprendio a las chicas e hizo que su mandibula tocara el piso, fue cuando Mina salio de la habitación de Yaten (junto con él), y ella traia puesta una playera de él y una bermida, no se lo creian el tempano de hielo le habia prestado ropa a Mina, por que?, y peor aun, habian pasado esos dos la noche juntos, Rei se puso de todos colores, mientras Michiru veia a las Inners muy divertidamente, MIna estaba rojisima de la pena, pero tampoco iba a salir toda manchada de sangre, asi que acepto la ropa de Yaten, despues de todo le quedaba muy bien.  
  
-. Que ocurrio aquí?- Rei estaba muy sorprendida.  
  
-. Rei calmate, de seguro aquí hay una explicasión logica, no es asi- Miro a Taiki el cual sonrio al ver la actitud de las Sailors, era eso tan divertido.  
  
Yaten abrazo a Mina y se sentaron juntos, Mina estaba que no se lo creia, Habia faltado solo que ella estuviera al borde de la muerte para que Yaten se fijara en ella (casi nada verdad?), las chicas se sorprendieron mucho al ver a los dos, eso parecia muy macabro nunca se habian imaginado nada asi, era visible que Mina y Yaten eran Agua y aceite que pudo haber ocurrido ahí.  
  
Yaten estaba muy calmado, nunca le habia importado demasiado la demas gente, por que le comenzaría a importar en ese momento, miro a Mina y sonrio, como era posible que ahora esa chica se hubiera metido en su corazón, y como pensar que la única forma en que el se pudo dar cuenta fue cuando la vio apunto de morir, se regaño así mismo, como habia sido tan orgulloso tan tonto.  
  
-. Ya chicas, no vean a los novios así, además para lo que nos reunimos aquí, es para informarles que...  
  
La voz de Michiru se corto, le dolia decirles que Haruka la habia atacado, que sus amigas ya no lo eran más, Mina se acerco a ella y la abrazo, sabia que no era facil el decir que sus amigas la habian traicionado y la habian abandonado.  
  
-. Las otras tres Outhers las atacarón anoche, las dejaron heridas, si mis calculos son presisos hay algo que las esta haciendo reaccionar asi, algun enemigo tal vez, o algo que nosotros no comprendemos- Taiki miro a los presentes, Michiru se relajo un poco más.  
  
-. Tal vez eso sea sierto, eh sentido en algunos momentos una fuerza muy extraña pero no pense que fuera algo importante, crei que nuestra pelea solo era por lo de la princesa...  
  
-. Que tiene que ver Serena con su pelea- Lita la miro impaciente.  
  
-. Ellas quieren a fuerza que la princesa forme Tokio de Cristal con el rey Endimión, pero yo siento que ella ya no lo ama como antes, ella ya no siente lo mismo que cuando era una joven estudiante, ahora ella ama a otra persona, con la misma o con más intensidad a como amaba al principe de la tierra, es por eso que comenzo la pelea, yo queria decirles que si ella forma Tokio de cristal con el Rey Endimión su vida se convertira en un infierno, ella no tendra vida sino un infierno, y eso lo se por que yo vi el futuro, también las otras Outhers lo vierón, no entiendo por que entonses ellas quieren seguir con la loca idea de que formen Tokio de Cristal.  
  
-. Tal vez por que quieren que nazca la Pequeña Dama- Rei estaba triste.  
  
-. Ella nacería de todas formas, por que ella no es... - Michiru se arrepintio antes de decir algo más- NO es presiso que tenga la misma apariencia, de todas formas ella naceria y seria hija de Serena no?  
  
Mina se levanto de su lugar.  
  
-. Hay que investigar que es lo que esta ocurriendo aquí, hay algo que no me da buena espina.  
  
-. Hey chicas, no es por que dude de su poder, pero como es que se libraron ustedes dos de las tres Outhers, digo si no es indiscresión- Ami miro a sus amigas, Michiru miro a Yaten el cual habia temido por esa pregunta.  
  
-. Eso es muy importante?, deberas quieres saberlo, yo creo que el contar eso nos provocaria aun más dolor a Michiru, o no lo creen asi ustedes?- Mina miro a Yaten quien se habia puesto un poco nervioso, sus amigas lo pensaron un poco.  
  
-. Hey ya que estamos aquí reunidos, por que no hacemos una fiesta, seria divertido, ver una pelicula no lo creen- Mina, miro a su "novio" y a Taiki, ellos asintierón- Entonses, que te parece Lita si yo te ayudo a hacer la comida, mientras Ami y Taiki van por botanas y rrefrescos, no les parece.  
  
-. Mina tu comida siempre sabe...- Lita le tapo la boca a Rei.  
  
-. Rei que te parece si tu y Yaten arreglan la casa, beuno aun cuando esta muy en orden- Lita ya no sabia ni que decir.  
  
-. Iremos a rentar peliculas nosotros, asi aprovechamos más el tiempo.  
  
Yaten se levanto jalo a mina asia su habitación y cerro la puerta mientras que los demas presentes se quedaban con una gran gota en la cabeza.  
  
-. Yo también te ayudare a hacer la comida Lita- Michitu miro a la Inners- aun que debo de admitir que aveces no se me da bien eso de la cosina eh- Michiru ya estaba de mejor animo, tal vez por convivir con esos chicos, era un cambio muy raro, pero hacia que uno se sintiera bien.  
  
En el cuarto de Yaten Mina estaba sentada sobre la cama mientras Yaten la veia, le acarisio el la cara y la beso, su beso comenzo siendo un poco tierno pero despues se fue llenando poco a poco de pasión, despues de un rato los pulmones de los dos pedian a gritos aire, Yaten miro a jmina y la volvio a besar.  
  
-. No creias que me iba a ir sin darte un beso verdad "mon amour"- Yaten la beso tiernamente y la abrazo.  
  
Mina estaba super feliz, nunca creyo que Yaten fuera asi de lindo, era un sueño, se sentia en las nueves, cuando el se separo ella queria seguir junto a él.  
  
-. Salgamos antes de que se desesperen los de afuera- Mina solo asintio y siguio a Yaten, él era tan lindo.  
  
-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°  
  
Serena y Seiya llegaron al aeropuerto de Fracia, todo era perfecto, fueron a dejar sus cosas al hotel y despues comenzarón a recorrer la ciudad, eran dos enamorados, dos enamorados que causaban envidia. Ya por la tarde decidieron ir a comer, pero no tenian muchas ganas de ir a un restaurante, asi que en una de las plazas se sentarón a comer golosinas y un platillo tipico de ahí (como no conozco mucha comida internacional los dejo a su imaginació).  
  
Ya por la noche se dispusieron a ir a bailar, en un antro de moda, se escuchaba musica de todo tipo, los dos estaban muy contentos asta que una joven de cabellos rosado se les acerco, parecia ebria, se acerco muy peligrosamente a Seiya lo abrazo ante la mirada atonita de Serena, la muchacha casi le erupta a Serena en la cara cosa que molesto de sobre manera a Seiya el cual avento a la joven, la joven desde el suelo miro a Serena y levantandose tambaleantemente se paro frente a Serena y tomandole la mano le dijo  
  
-. vous prêtez votre vaillant au .....  
  
Seiya jalo a Serena (la cual no habia entendido lo que habia dicho la joven) y l al estar afuera del antro la beso, la queria tanto, paro un taxi y se alejaron de ahí, Serena aun tenia la cara de What? Por que no habia entendido nada, ya en el Hall del hotel Seiya la miro y viendole a los ojos le acarisio la cara.  
  
-. Te amo bombón y solo ati pertenecere siempre.  
  
Seiya cargo a su amada y la llebo asta la habitación de ella (por que habian pedido dos habitaciones), abrio la puerta sin bajarla y la coloco en la cama (claro despues de cerrar la puerta), Serena estaba rojisima pensaba que esa seria su noche de bodas, el la beso tiernamente y despues se acerco a su oido.  
  
-. Te amo bb, buenas noches.  
  
Seiya salio de la habitación dejando a Serena con cara de "que?, solo eso?, que no hay más?". Se puso rojisima al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pensando, que locura, se cambio por su fondo de dormir, ahora lo entendia, ella le habia dicho que solo se entregaria a su esposo, y él sabia que cuando regresaran a Tokio ella tendria que casarse con Darien, asi que la habia respetado. Serena se sintio muy mal, ella en verdad amaba a Seiya y queria entregarsele a él, no queria estar con alguien que en verdad no amaba, lo queria a él, asi que se armo de valor, y salio de su cuarto, toco a la puerta de al lado y Seiya le abrio.  
  
Se sorprendió muchisimo al verla ahí frente a su puerta, con su fondo de dormir, ella se lanzo sobre él asiendo que retrocediera unos pasitos, cerro la puerta y lo comenzo a besar, fue en ese momento en que Serena se dio cuenta de que su Esposo solo traia puestos unos Boxers y dejaba ver su bien formado cuerpo, sintio celos al pensar que si no hubiera sido ella la que estuviera afuera, cualquier chiquilla lo hubiera podido ver, asi que le haria pagar por eso.  
  
Seiya estaba sumamente sorprendido, no se habia esperado que Serena fuera a su cuarto, asi que la miro sorprendido, ella lo mirraba como planeando algo, sin previo aviso ella lo avento tirandolo en la cama, despues lo comenzo a besar, parecia una gatita.  
  
-. Acaso pensabas que te iba a dejar dormir tan tranquilo en nuestra noche de bodas?  
  
Seiya se asusto por un momento, le dieron ganas de decirle "quien eres tú y que hiciste con mi Bombón?", pero ese y todos sus pensamientos desaparecierón cuando se fundio con Serena en un beso cargado de Pasión.  
  
Sin duda ninguno de los dos, dormiria esa noche, se la pasarian "jugando".  
  
-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°  
  
Darien miraba a la mujer que tenia durmiendo a su lado, era hermosa, y aun más atractiva desnuda, al principio penso que dejarse llebar era algo muy malo pero cuando recordo a la conclusión que habia llegado "Serena sin duda se habia ido con Seiya", asi que si ella se divertia por que él no lo iba a hacer, además nadie tenia por que saberlo, no se lo diria a nadie.  
  
La joven que dormia al lado de Darien era la misma joven que habia estado esa tarde en la torre de Tokio, pero eso el principe de la tierra no lo sabia, para él, esa chica era una desconocida que esa tarde habia ido asta su departamento para una asesoria y entre platica y platica habian terminado en la cama asiendo "eso" que seguramente Serena y su "idiota" estarian asiendo también en algun lugar del mundo, el pensar eso asia que su sangre hirviera  
  
La muchacha al sentir eso, sonreia, su plan estaba saliendo a a perfección, pronto todo saldria a pedir de boca, nada podria fallar.  
  
-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°- °-°-° NOTAS MIAS:  
  
Disculpen por la demora, es que no tenia mi compu y ahí tenia escrito la mitad del capitulo, espero que les guste (perdonen las faltas de ortografia ¡¡), el proximo capi espero subirlo rapido, solo que hay algo que me detendria, y es que no se como hacerle para que en fanfiction.net aparescan las letras cursivas o en negritas, si alguien lo sabe le agradeceria mucho que me proporcionara la información, deberas se los agradeceria.  
  
Pasando a otra cosa, la musica que asta el momento a cantado Seiya pertenece al mago de oz, para ser más especifica al compacto de finisterra, si les interesa conseguir la canción, mandende un mensaje y yo con mucho gusto se las puedo pasara, a lo largo de los capitulos estaran revelandose algunas cosas, del futuro y por que mIchiru esta del lado de las Inners, también les queria comentar que para no haber confución entre el futuro y las del pasado a las del futuro les diere Lady etc. Y a las del presente (o pasado) les dire simplemente Sailor o por su nombre, lo que se me ocurra primero.  
  
Bueno también les comento, que los primeros capitulos (apartir de ahora) seran unpoco tristes, pero la cosa va a cambiar, (por que ami me gustan los finales felices "bueno aveces no"), espero que les guste este capitulo (creo que me emocione mucho en la relación Yaten Mina, espero que les haya gustado.  
  
Les agradesco por todos los reviews se los agradesco mucho deberas, espero que les agrade el capi, dejende opiniones o quejar (es pero que no me manden muchas quejas),  
  
BISHOUJO-HENTAI, como te pudiste dar cuenta trate de marcar diferencia entre situación y situación, te agradesco por tu comentario gracias,  
  
Tratare de ir mejorando y les agradesco mucho por su apoyo, espero que me escriban pronto.  
  
Ahora si sin más que decir Sayonara. 


	5. preludio

Mina estab tratando de cosinar, aun cuando no era la mejor cosinera del mundo estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo, asta Lita se sorprendio, Michiru por otro lado solo miraba a la Sailor del amor, esa chica estaba haciendo sin ninguna duda un buen trabajo por que estaba poniendo todo su empeño, en hacer esa comida, sin duda estaba muy feliz de que Yaten al fin le hiciera caso, tanto que ni siquiera se acordo de la pelea, parecia una verdadera enamorada, en ese momento la imagen de su princesa se hizo presente, esa chiquilla que ahora estaba con el amor de su vida, sonrio al darse cuenta de la frase que habia pensado, sin ninguna duda esa chiquilla no sabia lo que se avecinaba, que harian cuando llegara el momento de que la verdad del destino se rebelara, se sintio mal al saber que ella solo era una ficha en ese juego, una ficha contraria al bien, sin embargo haria lo necesario para que su destino cambiara, por que el destino lo hace uno, no se forma solito, eso era algo que tenia que hacerle entender a su princesa.  
  
De pronto Michiru dejo caer un plato de los que habia estado lavanto, se quedo estatica, se llebo sus manos a la cara, denuevo ese maldito dolor en el pecho, esas viciones de nuevo, era horrible el saber lo que vendria, Mina corrio asia ella junto con Lita , Michiru miro sus manos, se sentia horrible esa sensacion unas gruesas lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, si ella hubiera seguido las ordenes al pie de la letra en ese momento no estaria sintiendo tan horrible dolor, seria libre de hacer lo que se le viniera en gana, pero ya era tarde ahora lo unico que le quedaba era soportar ese dolor, el dolor de la muerte.  
  
Mina tomo una de las manos de Michiru y al poner palma con palma sintio el mismo dolor que su amiga, Michiru y Mina cayeron al suelo sin poderse levantar, era horrible lo que sentían ambas, despues de tres segundos el dolor se habia disipado.  
  
-. Que demonios nos paso?- Mina aun no creia lo que habia sentido.  
  
-. Es una larga historia cuando regrese la princesa se las contare, si ella me da permiso y la autorización para ello.  
  
Las chicas miraron a la Michiru, despues de un rato de silencio se persivia un olor extraño.  
  
-. De donde viene ese olor?- las tres chicas miraron asia la cosina, la carne se estaba quemando, Lita corrio a apagarle mientras las otras dos chicas reian, Michiru miro a Mina y le sonrio, Mina se comenzo a levantar y le ofresio la mano a la Outher, la cual la acepto gustosa, habia perdido a sus amigas y a su "amor" pero ahora estaba rodeada de armonia, la armonia que meses antes habia sentido con sus otras amigas, tenia que ser fuerte, debia seguir el ejemplo de su princesa, asi las tres siguieron preparando la comida.  
  
-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°- °-°-°  
  
Ami se encontraba con Taiki en el centro comercial, estaban comprando todo tipo de comida chatarra, seria toda una velada, Ami aun no se creia que Mina ubiera pasado la noche en el cuarto de Yaten y que posiblemente hubiera pasado algo esa noche, iba tan sumida en sus oensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que Taiki la miraba extrañado, el le tomo de la mano (Ami sostenia en su mano una lata), Ami se puso rojisima, ya que Taiki la miraba fijamente, la estaba hipnotizando, él era tan lindo.  
  
-. Mizuno, estas segura que quieres llebar esto de comer- Taiki la miro calmadamente.  
  
Ami miro asia su mano y se encontro con una lata de comida para perros, la quijada se le cayo y la dejo caer, pero Taiki detuvo la caida.  
  
-. Yo lo siento- Ami estaba super apenada- Iba distraida.  
  
Taiki la miro, sin duda era una chica encantadora, y más cuando se apenaba, siguieron de compras, ninguno de los dos dijo nada, era un ambiente tranquilo, pero los dos no se atrevian a exteriorisar sus sentimiento.  
  
-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°- °-°-°  
  
Rei miro a Yaten el cual estaba mirando peliculas de terror, para la noche, aun se preguntaba como le habia hecho Mina para hacer que ese cubo de hielo le dijera lo que sentia, que era lo que le habia pasado esa noche, y que esa lo que ocurria, de pronto sintieron una extraña energia en ese lugar, Yaten también lo habia sentido, miro asia su alrededor pero no encontro nada extraño, miraron por toda la tienda y se encontraron solos, no habia nadie más, solo un muchacho que se encontraba en el mostrador, jurarian que habian visto a más personas, pero seguramente ya se habian retirado, Rei tomo dos peliculas y Yaten solo una, se dirijieron al mostrador y el muchacho los atendio normal, no habia nada distinto.  
  
Saliendo de la tienda se dieron cuenta de que no habia casi nada de gente en las calle, tal vez por que el sol se habia ocultado tras unas nuves grises, parecia que iba a llover, caminaron sin prisas asia el departamento de ellos, Yaten estaba muy pensativo, miraba a todos lados, cosa que hizo que Rei se desesperara.  
  
-. Que demonios te pasa?, acaso tienes delirio de persecusión o que?- Rei vio un frio intenso en los ojos de Yaten.  
  
-. Siento una presencia muy extraña, parece que alguien nos esta siguiendo- Yaten miro a todos lados, no habia nadie en las calles, parecian desiertas, algo raro estaba ocurriendo.  
  
Rei se concentro pero comenzo a sentirse jmuy debil por lo que cayo al suelo, Yaten se acerco a la Sailor del fuego y sintio como su temperatura comenzaba a descender drasticamente, la intento reanimer pero Rei no reaccionaba, saco su celular y marco a su departamento, nesesitaba pedir ayuda, de pronto alzo la mirada vio a una joven de largos cabellos rubios, vestia una tunica blanca y sus ojos eran de un azul muy claro, la joven le mando un besito y despues desaparecio, Rei comenzo a tomar color y su temperatura regreso, pero eso no le quitaba que se sentia muy debil.  
  
-. Que ocurrio?, hay mi cabeza como me duele- Rei miro a Yaten quien miraba a asia unos edificios.  
  
-. Te desmayaste, y tu temperatura comenzo a bajar muy drasticamente- Yaten le brindo su mano para que Rai se levantara, ella acepto y se levanto, se dirijieron a una jardinera que estaba cercana a ese lugar, a Rei le dolia la cabeza, parecia que alguien se hubiera metido en ella y le hubiera revuelto todo, se sentia mareada con nauseas, y lo peor es que la persona que estaba a su lado no le ayudaba mucho que digamos, lo miro con reproche por no haber hecho nada para evitar que ella cayera al suelo, cuando lo miro lo encontró que el estaba como sumido en un sueño, se veía tan tierno, ahora entendía por que Mina se habia fijado en ese cubo de hielo, lo toco y el se convirtio en lucesitas moradas con verde, ahora si que Mina la mataba, acababa de hacer desaparecer a su noviesito, ahora si que se las iba a ver negras.  
  
Antes de caer en la desesperación miro a su alrededor y se encontro con Tokio de Cristal, estaba siendo atacado por una enorme enredadera de espinas, que golpeaba a todas las personas, de pronto a lo lejos vio a Nicolas hablñar con una joven de cabello negro, era muy parecida a ella, la joven salio corriendo mientras su padre comenzaba a indicarles a donde ir a todas las personas, de pronto una enredadera lo ataco por la espalda atravezandolo, cosa que hizo que Rei gritara tan fuerte que sintio que sus propios oidos habian reventado, se sintio mal comenzo a llorar, todo su alrededor se torno negro, solo una luz rojiza se encontraba arriba de ella, sintio una mano pequeña, miro asi alfrente y se encontro con una niña muy parecida a Rini, solo que ella tenia el cabello negro y ojos azules iguales a los de Seiya, la niña le ofrecio la mano, Rei sintio una corriente electrica y perdio el conocimiento.  
  
-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°- °-°-°  
  
Lita sintio un escalofrio, miro el reloj ya se habian tardado Michiru y Mina, hacia quince minutos que habian ido a la tienda, deponto escucho que tocaban a la puerta, miro antes de abrir la puerta, se encontro con que afuera estaban Haruka y Setsuna, decidio avisar a las chicas, pero la unica que respondio fue Mina ya que Michiru aun no tenia un comunicador.  
  
-. Que ocurre Lita, ya vamos subiendo las escaleras.  
  
-. No chicas no suban Haruka y Setsuna estan aquí afuera, parecen furiosas, estan tocando muy insistentemente la puerta, creo que vienen a buscar a Michiru... – Lita no sigui hablando los golpes en la puerta habian sedido, se sentia un ambiente un tanto tenso.  
  
-. Esperaremos a los chicos abajo, espero que no tarden micho- Mina corto la comunicación.  
  
Lita suspiro tranquila, las Outhers ya no estaba afuera, seguramente se habian ido, se habian dado por vencidas o habian pensado que no habia nadie. Lita se detuvo en seco, sintio un escalofrio en su espina dorsal, ellas jamas se daban "por vencidas", volteo lentamente, tres pares de ojos la observaban, sintio miedo esas no eran las personas que ella conocía.  
  
-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°- °-°-°  
  
Rei sintio como algo la golpeaba con insitencia, abrio poco a poco los ojos, se veia todo borroso, despues de pasados los tres primeros segundos logro enfocar, estaba Sailor Star Healer aun lado de ella, le habia intentado despertar pero Rei no reaccionaba.  
  
-. Si te vas a morir hazlo de una buena vez, que no-vez que me quitas el tiempo- Rei no entendia bien las palabras de la Sailor se veia molesta.  
  
Rei se levanto poco a poco Healer, le señalo asia el final de la calle y encontro a Sailor Saturn, la Sailor de la destruccion las miraba divertida, miro a su alrededor y vio a la calle destruida, sin dudarlo dos veces se convirtio en Sailor Mars, Saturno cerro los ojos y despues de un rato con su baculo (creo que se le llama asi a su arma) señalo a las dos Sailors.  
  
-. Ustedes no merecen estar al lado de la princesa, ustedes no quieren que se forme Tokio de Cristal por eso las matare.  
  
Sailor Saturno multiplico su baculo y se los arrojo a las chicas, al ver que las dos Sailor la esquivaban sin dificultad se concentro y un brillo morado comenzo a salir de ella, cuando abrio los ojos Saturno les arrojo su ataque  
  
-. Caos del silencio- Las dos Sailors acabaron en el suelo, Healer, cayo muy lejos de su amiga y no tuvo mucho daño (acomparación de la Sailor del fuego que estaba muy ensangrentada).  
  
Sailor Saturno se acerco a Sailor Mars y con su baculo en el cuello de Mars se disponía a acabar con ella, parecia que la Sailor del fuego estaba inconciente, en el momento en que Saturno elevo su baculo para cortarle la cabeza a Mars, mars se levanto y la golpeo, se alejo de ella y coloco sus dos manos asia abajo, una luz roja comenzo a formarse, y se escucho un estruendo, se vieron luces que llegaban de todas partes y se fucionaban con la de Mars, Saturno no se podia mover, ya sabia lo que venia otra vez no podria esquivar el golpe asi que cerro los ojos, Mars solto la bola de energia con dirección a Saturno, la cual resivio el golpe.  
  
-. torrent of hell - Healer se impresiono ante el poder de la Sailor del Fuego  
  
Sailor Saturno trato de concentrarse para poner su campo de energia pero no lo consiguió, su traje se rasgo y tenia infinidad de cortadas y por el impacto se destransformo.  
  
Yaten (ya no transformado en Sailor se acerco a Mars quien miraba a la pequeña Sailor, no sabia que ella tenia esos poderes, una energia inexplicable la habia recorrido, habia sido toda una experiensia, se sentia bien, se miro y ya no-tenia sus heridas, ahora todas sus heridas las tenia la Sailor que yacia en el piso, se acerco pero la pequeña Sailor desaparecio sin dejar rastro.  
  
-. Que ocurrio?  
  
-. Se fue, eso mismo paso cuando atacaron a Mina y a Michiru así desaparecieron, al parecer.  
  
-. Pero Saturno es muy fuerte, seguramente las demás son igual de fuertes como es posible que Mina y Michiru las derrotaron alas tres, si a mi me costo muchisimo trabajo dejar fuera de combate a una y ellas derrotaron a tres.  
  
Yaten se sentia incomodo, de pronto todas las personas aparecieron como zombis, cuando Rei vio aquello quedo horrorizada, no podia creerlo, eso era horrible, todas las personas se desintegrarón, niños y personas maduras por igual, se convirtieron en cenizas que el viento se llebo, aquello si que era grave, Mars tomo la mano de Yaten y corrio asia el departamento de ellos.  
  
-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°- °-°-°  
  
Michiru y Mina se encontraban en las escaleras cuando escucharon un grito, no dudaron dos veces antes de correr asia el departamento, cuando llegaron encontraron a Lita desmayada, la puerta estaba abierta, entraron y tras ellas la puerta se cerro, tras ellas se encontraban las Outhers, Michiru estaba apunto de transformarse cuando las dos Outhers desaparecieron, corrieron a auxiliar a su amiga quien solo habia resvido el impacto de su "Grito Mortal" (que bueno que nada más la atacaron con eso), miraron asia la pueta acababan de llegar Ami y Taiki, atrás de ellos Yaten y Rei, la ultima estaba transformada en Sailor, no se explicaban lo que ocurria, Michiru miro a sus amigas, se sentia mal al ver todo el caos que se habia ocacionado.  
  
-. Creo que tendremos que hablar aun sin la presencia de nuestra princesa- Los chicos asintieron- vamonos de aquí, no tardaran en volver y nos atacaran.  
  
-. A donde iremos?- Taiki se veia molesto  
  
-. Podriamos ir a mi casa, no es muy grande pero es más segura que este lugar, vamos- Mina miro a su "novio" quien asintio.  
  
-. No le veo el caso de irnos - Ami miro a sus amigas- Ellas no regresaran seria muy tonto de su parte volver, pasemos la noche aquí, mañana en la mañana conseguiremos un lugar donde puedamos quedarnos todos, asi no habra problemas si las Outhers nos vuelven a atacar.  
  
-. Podriamos comprar una casa y ahí estar asta que se arregle la situación- la propuesta de Taiki fue aceptada, todos recogieron el desorden que habian causado las Outhers despues se sentaron en la sala, nesesitaban saber que era lo que ocurria.  
  
-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°- °-°-°  
  
Serena salio de la bañera, estaba muy alegre, se sentia feliz, habia pasado la noche con su amado Seiya, cuando salio del baño se encontro con que Seiya estaba hablando por telefono, parecia un poco molesto y preocupado a la vez, se acerco a él y lo abrazo.  
  
-. Pero todo esta bien verdad?- Seiya espero un momento- seria mejor que regresaramos, despues de todo a como estan las cosas es posible que un nuevo enemigo este atacando sin que nos demos cuenta.  
  
Ante tales palabras Serena se sintio fatal, no queria regresar, no aun o tal vez nunca querria regresar, por que cuando volviera ella tendria que enfrentar a Darien, y algo le deci que si volvia le romperia el corazón a Seiya, tenia un presentimiento, de que ella no podria estar con Seiya nunca, que aquello que estaban viviendo era un sueño, un hermoso sueño del cual tendria que despertar.  
  
Serena regreso a la realidad cuando escucho a Seiya despedirse de Taiki, Seiya colgo el telefono y miro a Serena, se veia en sus ojos determinación, la beso tiernamente y despues se levanto camino asia la mesa tomo un vaso de agua y miro a su amada la cual solo traia una toalla que le cubria el cuerpo y otra más que recogia su hermoso cabello.  
  
-. ¿Ocurre algo muy malo verdad?- Serena miro a su esposo, lo queria tanto, cerro sus ojos y cuando los abrió Seiya estaba frente a ella en cuclillas tomo sus manos las beso y le sonrío.  
  
-. No, lo que ocurre es que han aparecido disturbios en toda la ciudad, dicen los chicos que no es nada de gravedad, pero aun asi querian que estuvieramos informados, por si algo malo llegaba a ocurrir estuviéramos preparados para salir con dirección a Japón lo antes posible.  
  
Serena medito un poco, abrazo a su esposo y lo beso, la toalla que traía e el cuerpo cayo al suelo, su pasión no se contuvo, solo querían "ambos" en ese momento vivir y disfrutar de estar juntos, y así demostrarse todo su amor.  
  
0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o  
  
El castillo de Tokio de cristal habia sido casi destruido en su totalidad, la luz de la luna no se podia filtrar entre tanta oscuridad, los pasillos estaban manchados de sangre y no se podia ver nada, incluso la luz de las antorchas no alumbraban más alla de tres pasos, era todo eso tan tetrico, los jardines estaban destruidos, todo estaba en ruinas, incluso se podia persivir a la muerte, la cual aun rondaba por esos pasillos oscuros y destridos.  
  
Una mujer de larga tunica roja caminaba aprisa por esos lugares, esos pasillos que apenas asia una semana habian resivido a la Reina Narzisa, y ahora estaba sumidos en la eterna penumbra y se encontraban destridos, el reloj de la torre se habia detenido y todos los cuartos estaba muy destridos, el estudio de la reina habia sido destrido en su totalidad, los finos tapises de estrellas habian sido desgarrados por unas garras feroces, se estendia por todo ese lugar un olor que no dejaba pensar claramente, era un olor a terro que se expandia poco a poco por el castillo, ese castillo majestuoso que tiempo antes habia sido la envidia de la galaxia entera, ese castillo que guardaba celosamente a la luz de la esperanza, ahora caminar por esos pasillos daba lastima, habia ocurrido todo tan rapido, ahora toda la galaxia poco a poco estaba siendo tragada por la oscuridad, ahora ya no habia nada que produciera alegria.  
  
A pesar del estado deprorable de aquel lugar, habia lago que no dejaba que se sumiera en la total oscuridad, habia algo que dejaba aun encender las antorchas, se escuchaba una melodia muy triste pero que no dejaba perder la fe, parecia la melodia de un piano, de un violin y una fluta, tal vez era formada de otros instrumentos, pero los que más sonaban eran el violin y el piano, era una melodia que sonaba a muerte, pero te daba esperanza, tal vez eso no sonaba logico pero era tan extraño sentir esa melodia invadir tu cuerpo, te llenaba de alivio y te conducia a la luz.  
  
La mujer comenzo a caminar más rapido, sintio que esa "cosa" le estaba pisando los talones, volteo y sus ojos se llenaron de panico, esos colmillos horribles estaban ahí, casi encima de ella, comenzo a correr lo más rapido que pudo, sabia que hacer esa "excursión" iba a ser peligrosa, pero nunca creyó que enverdad esa "persona" le fuera a atacar indirectamente.  
  
Mientras corria para ponerse a salvo avento la antorcha y comenzo a buscar entre su tunica algo que la ayudara en ese momento, corrio asia el salón principal, al entrar cerro la puerta, esas garras filosas comenzarón a despedazar la puerta, ella ya habia encontrado lo que buscaba, solo esperaba el momento en que ese ser recien salido del infierno entrara a atacarla, de pronto los arañazos en la puerta sesarón, la puerta se abrio poco a poco y una mujer de larga cabellera rubia casi platinada entro, portaba aun su vestido de Neo Reina, pero ya no era la misma, sus ropajes estaban salpicados de sangre y sus ojos ahora estaban vacios, al igual que su corazón, camino asia la joven que portaba su tunica roja, la chiquilla comenzo a sentir como su pulso se aceleraba, pero trato de controlar el miedo, no se dejaria caer e la desesperanza como los demas, sujero fuertemente su tunica, no dejaria que el miedo la invadiersa, no se lo permitiria, ella debia ser fuerte, y lo seria, nada evitaria que ella lograra su objetivo, por un momento se sintio mareada con deseos de descanzar pero no se dejaria, vencer, de pronto esa melodia que momentos antes (cuando él miedo estuvo apunto de truncar sus esperanzas) habia escuchado, se volvia a persivir, el ser que estaba frente a ella (y es que ya no era la Neo Reina, ahora era un ser que ocupaba el cuerpo de la Reina en lugar del espiritu de esta) trato de taparse los oidos mientras gritaba horriblemente, muchas marcas de Kanjis aparecieron sobre la piel del espectro, parecia que esos simbolos le quemaban la piel y la hacian sangrar.  
  
La joven no desaprovecho tiempo y comenzó a correr lo más fuerte que pudo, se sintio llena de energia, tanto que ya no sentia el dolor de unos rasguños que dias antes se habia hecho al caer desde la torre más alta de ese majestuoso castillo, corrio y llego asta una puerta donde se podia sentir una energia muy calida, abrio la puerta y encontro a las cuatro Inners, las cuales estaban encerradas en cristales, parecian dormidas, intento tocar los cristales pero una corriente electrica se lo impidio, habia algo en ese lugar que no le gustaba, cuando volteo encontro al espectro, el cual la miraba detenidamente.  
  
-. NO deberias intentar despertarlas, ellas estan sumidas en un sueño del cual desearian no despertar para encontrarse con la triste realidad, su Reina utilizando sus ultimas energias las encerro en ese ataud, donde "yo", ni tu las podra despertar.  
  
La chica de tunica roja miro a su interlocutora, la miro con un odio que nunca penzo que se podria refrejar en su mirada, se quito la capucha de su tunica dejando ver sus cabellos morados, su piel era blanca y sus ojos grices, sus pestañas negras y largas la acian verse muy hermosa, el espiritu al verle no se inmuto, seguramente ya la esperaba, la joven miro a su alrededor, habia lago que le decia que corria gran peligro, cero los ojos como si estuvviera meditando.  
  
Unos hilos de plata salieron de las manos del espiritu y la atarón, ella no opuso ninguna resistencia, la llebo arrastrando asta un calabozo donde la encadeno a una pared, solo una antorcha alumbraba el lugar, asta ese momento ella abrio los ojos, los cuales en ese momento eran negros, miro a su alrededor y encontro a dos jovenes más, ahí estaban tal como lo habian pensado, sus dos hermanas estaban ahí encadenadas. Suspiro tristemente.  
  
-. ¿Por qué no has venido a buscar Leizabeth, te lo advertimos, esa cosa es más fuerte de lo que creiamos, que haremos?- La chica de cabello rubio y tunica blanca abrio sus ojos los cuales eran de un azul muy oscuro (es la misma joven que habia vistoi Yaten en un edificio)  
  
-. Ahora que estamos las tres podremos utilizar nuestros poderes, y seguir con el plan- Una joven de cabellos negros miro a sus hermanas, su mirada reflejaba dolor. (era la misma joven que se le habia aparecido a Endimión "Darien" en su departamento.  
  
-. Te hirio verdad, esa cosa no sabe con quien se ah metido, pagara caro lo que nos ha hecho- La joven de tunica roja se concentro y sus cadenas desaparecierón.  
  
-. Leizabeth, él a ocupado nuestras apariencias para mandar un poco de su energia al pasado y asi hacer que "ellos" desconfien de nosotras- La chica de tunica blanca tambien se desato.  
  
-. Tiene a su mascota suelta no o deberia decir mejos a sus mascotas, aun cuando no me guste creo que tendremos que poner fin a esto, debemos aun cuando no quieramos, deberemos matar a esas cosas, por que de no abrir esa puerta las concecuencias seran terribles.- Leizabeth (la de tunica roja) solto a su hermana de tunica negra y miro a su espalda tal como lo habia pensado tenia unas heridas que rapidamente ella curo.  
  
-. No te preocupes tanto Leizabeth, aun cuando él se nos adelanto, yo no contaria con la victoria para él, ha hecho el herror más grande que ha existido...- La chica de tunica negra sonrio maliciosamente, mostrando sus hermosos colmillos (como si fuera un vampíro)  
  
-. Es cierto, se metio con nosotras y ahora pagara caro su osadia- La de tunica blanca mostro igualmente sus colmillos.  
  
-. Al ocupar nuestra forma a dejado que parte de nuestra magia regrese a nuestros amos, ellos lo mataran, aun cuando eso signifique que uno de ellos morira, o tal vez no- Leizabeth mostro sus colmillos y los ojos de lastres se volvieron claros, de Leizabeth se volvieron grises y de sus hermanas solo se aclararón.  
  
Miraron la puerta y con un ademan de Teiza (la de tunica blanca) volo en pedazitos, tres lobos las esperaban, uno de ellos traia un collar de oro con la insignia de Uranus, otro traia un collar de plata con insignioa de Saturno y el tercero su collar era morado y traia la llabe del tiempo, esa caseria se ponia interesante.  
  
0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o  
  
Los chicos (Rini y compañía) estaba en el tunel del tiempo, habian sentido un cambio cuando Plu cerro el portal tras ellos, el ambiente era muy raro, pero ya habian llegado al otro extremo asi que ya no habia vuelta atrás, caminaron cautelozamente, tratando de no mirar asia abajo, por que si lo asian el panico los invadiria al ver que estaban caminando sobre el espacio y tal vez habia la posibilidad de caer y no poder regresar.  
  
Los jovenes llegarón asia la, puerta del pasado y ahí, al abrirla una fuerza los subciono, estaban cayendo del ielo directo asia el mar, cuando una rafaga de viento les llamo la atención, al ver que lo habia provocado no se lo creian, eran unos tornados de diferentes colores.  
  
Ellos estaban aterrados, Abgal abrazo a Rini y la sujeto, pero un tornado de color blanco los atrapo y se los llevo, mientras que a Maori fue jalada por un tornado rojo y Dark por otro tornado blanco que siguió el rumbo del de Rini.  
  
Leina fue secuestrada por un tornado negro junto con Leita.  
  
Mientras que los demas fueron atrapados por otros tornados más pequeños, la mayoria estaba inconciente ya para ese momento, mientras que los que no, fueron desmayados, no supieron más de lo que ocurria.  
  
-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°- °-°-°  
  
Serena estaba acostando mirando el cielo oscuro, Seiya estaba dormido abrazandola, era él tan lindo, no sabia ella a ciencia cierta que era lo que ocurria pero le bastaba con saber que en ese momento ella estaba con la persona que más amaba, cerro los ojos y se fue quedando dormida, en ese momento se adentro al sueño y lo que vio fue una visión.  
  
Ella estaba atacando a sus amigas, ellas ya estaban muy heridas y ella aun asi las seguia atacando, de pronto Sailor Neptuno, se puso al frente de sus amigas y rompio su espejo, los fragmentos de este, encerraron a las Inners y las protegian de los ataques de ella, pero Sailor Neptuno comenzo a convertirse en lucesitas de colores, en ese momento se escucho una melodia muy triste, esa melodia al parecer le provocaba dolor de cabeza a la Reina y salio corriendo de ese cuarto mientras Sailor Neptuno desaparecia lentamente.  
  
Serena se desperto sobre saltada, Seiya la estaba abrazando él ya se habia despertado, Serena estaba sudando lo abrazo, sintio un miedo horrible, en ese momento ella brillo un poco (de nuevo) se separarón Seiya la miro detenidamente.  
  
-. Mi amor que estabas soñando?- Seiya acarisio la cara de su amada.  
  
-. Yo estaba atacando a mis amigas, fue horrible una de ellas se mataba para salvar a las demas, no se que ocurre, algo ...  
  
Seiya sello los labios de su amada con un tierno beso, comenzo a carisiar su cara de ella y la abrazo, cuando se separaron (solo unos cinco centimetros) el cerro sus ojos dejo escapar un suspiro seco las lagrimas de su amada y la abrazo fuertemente, dejando que el calor de él se le transmitiera a aella y que el de ella a él, sus sentimientos estaban a flor de piel, ella se sentia triste y él no sabia que decir, la abrazo se acerco a su oido y le dio un tierno beso.  
  
-. Serena – le dijo en un susurro- Yo e amo, es cierto que vamos a enfretarnos a algo sumamente dificil, se que tu tendras que tomardesisiones dolorosas, pero sabes algo, yo siempre voy a estar a tu lado apoyandote y animandote, aun cuando no este fisicamente yo estare contigo, no dudes, solo actua, la duda mata.  
  
Serena lo abrazo, sentia que algo estaba apunto de pasar, algo que cambiaria para siempre las cosas, que cambiaria el futuro que ella queria.  
  
Los dos se quedaron asi pór un tiempo, Seiya acarisiaba el cabello de su amada, la cual se fue quedando poco a poco dormida, queria quedarse para siempre en esos brazos, dormir eternamente en ese lugar, queria estar por siempre asi.  
  
0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o  
  
Rini desperto en un calabozo junto con Dark, el cual la miraba a Abgal, ya que el tenia abrazado a "la pequeña dama", Rini se incorporo y miro a su alrededor, no dijeron nada, unos pasos se comenzaron a escuchar, en ese momento en la reja se aparecieron seis soldados que portaban una especie de espadas y lanzas, abrieron la reja y en un lenguaje que no entendian les dijeron que los siguieran, los llebaron por unos pasillos muy angostos, los cuales estaban manchados de rojo a simple vista parecia pintura pero al verlo detnidamente se dieron cuenta de que en verdad era sangre, Rini abarazo a Abgal el cual estaba muy sereno, se le hacia conocido ese lugar por alguna razón.  
  
Llegaron al gran salón y se dio cuenta (Abgal) que sus sospechas eran ciertas, se encontraba en Tokio de cristal, pero el castillo ya estaba destrido.  
  
Los tres jovenes fueron mostrados a un hombre, alto de tez blanca, vestia un traje desgastado parecido al que usaba el Principe Endimión, solo que el de este sujeto era de un color verde-cobrizo, miro a los jovenes y sonrio ampliamente.  
  
-. Asi quie la leyenda era cierta, la princesa regresaria con ayuda, eh¡, pero aun me queda una duda, por que demonios tardaron tres siglos en volver, por que no cumplieron su promesa.  
  
Rini y ninguno de los chicos entendia lo que ese hombre trataba de decirles, no entendian que era lo que pasaba.  
  
-. Supongo que no me entienden, bien se los explicare, cuentan que hace tres siglos el castillo fue atacado destruido como ustedes pueden ver, todo quedo en ruinas, todo, las personas, casi todas murieron, todo se sumio en la oscuridad eterna ya que el cristal de la esperanza fue roto- dejo soltar una carcajada burlona- es ironico no, asta luz de la esperanza se extinguio- ante tales palabras Rini se extremesio- todo desaparecio, asta que un tiempo - ya que no se sabia si era de dia o de noche- tres estrellas fugases cruzaron el firmamento, despertaron a las guardianas y ellas utilizaron toda su energia para dest5ruir la oscuridad, aun cuando gastaron toda su energia vital no lograron dispersar toda la maldad, el reino entero en las noches se sume en la penumbra nadie puede salir, aquel que salga sera deborado y matado por los "camadas vermelhas", son unos espiritus que se envisten con tunicas rojas y esparsen el dolor y la muerte por igual a las personas, se dice que se les ve en los bosques como si fueran peregrinos portando unas largas velas, ellos siguen a un espectro que porta una armadura negra, se dice que ese espectro tiene la misma apariencia que el Rey Endimión, pero nadie sabe realmente como es, esos espectros esperan a la reencarnación de la "déesse" roja, ella traera la paz y lograra cambiar el destino de todos, ella sera la nueva soberana del universo, y al parecer esa leyenda era cierta, por que dicen que ella llegaria con la que fue hace tres, princesa, o almenos eso es lo que dice la leyenda, si es cierto entonses su eterna peregrinación llegara a su fin y volveremos a vivir en paz.  
  
-. Como saben que alguien más llego con nosotros- Abgal no creia nada de lo que decian.  
  
-. La leyenda dice que la princesa llegaria con dos caballeros y uno de ellos sera su amor eterno, ustedes son dos, otra cosa donde ustedes aparecieron hay seis tornados magicos, cuando ustedes llegaran, llebarian a los escojidos a su destino, es por eso que los separaron a sus amigas, uno o una de ellos se la llebo un tornado rojo, mientras que los demas seran llebados aun pueblo en espera a que ustedes los encuentren, se dice que si ustedes matan a las fuerzas oscuras, libraran al pueblo de la maldad y se les concedera el deseo que todos ustedes juntos pidan.  
  
-. Pero puede ser solo una casualidad el que estemos aquí- Dark dio un paso al frente.  
  
-. Joven Dark, las casualidades no existen eso sin duda es algo que que aprendera con sangre y dolor, sin duda usted no sera quien salve la vida de "ella".  
  
El hombre estuvo apunto de irse cuando Abgal le cerro el paso.  
  
-. Usted tambien recuerde que "EL MAL SE VUELCA CONTRA SI MISMO", no lo olvide.  
  
El hombre salio furioso del salón y a los chicos los condujeron a un cuarto con tres camas, ahí encontraron ropa (humilde pero limpia), Rini se metio a bañar, queria pensar un rato, mientras los dos chicos discutian sobre lo que ese hombre les habia dicho, ella comenzo a llorar al saber que por logica tal vez su madre habia muerto.  
  
0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o  
  
Leita y Leina se despertaron, estaban vestidas con unos trajes de odalisas, el de Leita era verde con amarillo y el de Leina era naranja con rojo, estaban en una como casa de campaña (una casa arabe de esas de tela) miraron a su alrededor y vieron que el lugar era hermoso, entraron cinco jovenes vestidas como ellas pero de distintos colores, ellas le sonrieron las tomaropn de las manos y las condujeron asia afuera, al estar ahí, encontraron que estaban en un bosque, miraron asia el cielo era de noche, una mujer las saludo, no se veia que fuera muy grande.  
  
-. Asi que por fin volvieron, eso me alegra, estan listas para su entrenamiento- Leita y Leina se mirarón, que era aquello que ocurria- su amiga se encuentra bien- de entre las sombras salio Nicolett, estaba bien, Leina no lo dudo y la abrazo- ustedes tienen ahora en sus manos una gran misión.  
  
Otra mujer de larga cabellera blaca se acerco- ahora ustedes tendran que cambiar el pasado, por eso nosotras las ayudaremos- la mujer toco la frente de Nicolett y en ella aparecio una estrella y una luna sobrepuestas, las tres se quedaron sorprendidas.  
  
Leita se dirijio a la mujer de largo cabello blanco.  
  
-. En donde estamos señora?- la mujer miro a Leita y suspiro  
  
-. Se encuentran tres siglos despues de su epoca, al parecer la guardiana del tiempo los arrojo al futuro, al parecer su subconsiente gano un poco de tiempó asi que no hay que desperdiciarlo, comensemos con su entrenamiento, por que ustedes seran muy pronto las que solucionen o... (empeoren) las cosas  
  
Leita y Leina se miraron, eso debia ser un sueño, que habia ocurrido con el mundo que ellas conocian, que habia pasado con las personas que conocian que habia pasado en su epoca, por que ya no existia el palacio de Tokio de Cristal.  
  
0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o  
  
Maori abrio los ojos lentamente, sentia un gran ardor alrededor de sus muñecas, alzo la vista y se encontro encadenada de las manos, no sabia cuanto tiempo llebaba ahí colgada, pero se sentia cansada, su cabello estaba mojado, sentia como la habian estado golpeando, miro a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que estaba en una especie de calabozo oscuro y mojado, era de noche, se vio asi misma y se dio cuenta de que estaba vestida de manera diferente a como ella traia puiesta una capa roja, su vestido era largo y amplio, de mangas rondas y muy amplias tambien, más parecia una bata que vestido, traia un collar de piedras verdes y moradas, pero lo más le llamo la atención fue una pulsera en su mano derecha, la cual parecia una vibora que se le enredaba en la muñeca y subia por su mano asia el dedo medio y ahí se enredaba mostrando su cabeza en direccion a su uña, esta pulsera era de plata al parecer y los ojos de la cerpiente eran morados, era sin duda una hermosa pulsera, muy hermosa a decir verdad.  
  
De pronto comenzo a escuchra pasos, tres chiaturas cubiertas de tunicas rojas entraron al calabozo, la desataron y le hicieron señas de que los siguiera, caminaron por tuneles que bajaban a un lugar desconocido, despues de cinco minutos llegaron a una puerta de marmol negro, la abrieron con grandes dificultades y al entrar en ella lo que vio Maori la dejo sin habla por un momento, comenzo a caminar lentamente, nueve mujeres la esperaban sonrientes, esas mujeres le invitaron a caminar asia ellas, ella muy despasio comenzo a caminar tranquilamente mientras sus ojos cambiaban de color, de ese color oscuro casi negro a un color gris, la pulsera que traia en su mano brillo pero ella no se percato de eso solo queria abrazar a una de esas mujeres que la esperaban dentro de ese majestuoso cuarto, que estaba hecho de marmol blanco (por eso se sentia mucho frio en ese lugar), estaba alumbrado por antorchas de llama azul y morada, los candelabros eran de oro y tenia al final donde se encontraban esas mujeres un gran mural que representaba lo que una vez fue Tokio de Cristal.  
  
-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°- °-°-°  
  
Darien desperto sobre saltado, estaba sudando, cuando abrio los ojos se encontro en esa habitación fria y lujosa, estaba en la casa de esa joven la joven conquien se habia acostado, estaba solo, y vestia un pijama de seda azul oscura, miro a su alrededor vio los grandes tapises y la alfombra roja que se encontraba debajo de su cama, las saban de seda roja y las colchas finas que lo cubrian, miro el gran ventanal que estaba cubierto por esas cortinas finas, se sacudio un poco el cabello se levanto y abrio las cortinas, era ya de mañana, una mañana gris y lluviosa (o al menos asi la veia).  
  
Veia el como la mañana era lluviosa y triste, sentia en el ambiente nostalgia y tristeza, sentia amargura y se sentia sin ganas de seguir adelante, tenia ganas de abrir esa gran ventana y arrojarse de cabeza asia abajo, aun cuando eran como cuatro pisos de distancia al suelo. Pero lo que él no sabia era que en verdad el dia era claro, entraba la luz del sol por la ventana y los pajaros cantaban, era un dia espectaular como nunca se habia visto, pero el solo veia tristeza y nostalgia, solo veia lo que aquella joven le dejaba ver, no veia ocn sus propios ojos, veia las cosas torcidas y desabridas, su vida ya no le pertenecia, él solo era un jugete más solo eso y nada más que eso.  
  
La manija de la puerta se jiro, dejando entrar a la joven que se habia convertido en la amante del futuro Rey de Tokio de cristal, la joven de largos cabellos negros que asu paso dejaba un camino de petalos de rosas negras y en su camino dejaba muerte y destrucción.  
  
La joven camino asía el rey y lo abrazo, lo beso y despues comenzo a quitarle la camisa del pijama ya besar su pecho, mientras el tenia cara de melancolía, al darse cuenta la muchacha lo mero y le acarisio la cara mientras salia de la habitación, todo estaba saliendo a pedir de boca, todo estaba deacuerdo al plan, muy pronto la futura reina lloraria lagrimas de sangre, muy pronto esa chiquilla aprendería a no meterse en lo que no le importa, esa niña no lograria ser una gran reina, por que ese lugar no le correspondía, por que esa chiquilla no amaba al príncipe Endimión, encambio ella si, lo amaba tanto que habia entregado su alma a la nada acambio de que destruyera a la futura reina de Tokio de Cristal, por que pagaria caro el haberle arrebatado al amor de su vida, ya no descansaria asta destruirle la vida a la Reina Serenity, la mataria con sus propias manos.  
  
NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:  
  
AUI ESTA EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULOP, SE QUE ME TARDE MUCHO Y LES PIDO DISCULPAS LO SIENTO DEBERAS ES QUE TENIA QUE PENSAR MUY BIEN LAS COSAS POR QUE EL SIGUIEN CAPITULO SE REVELARAN TODAS LAS DUDAS QUE LES DEJE EN ESTE, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE.  
  
TAMBIEN APROVECHO PARA AGRADECERLES POR TODOS SUS MENSAJES EN SERIO ME HACE SENTIR MUY BIEN SU APOYO, ASI QUE SE LOS AGRADESCO MUCHO, Y ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE EL SIGUIEN CAPITULO, SI TIENEN ALGUNA DUDA NO DUDEN EN HACÉRMELA SABER, SI LES PARECE TRISTE ASTA AHORITA NO SE PREOCUPEN POR QUE NO SERA TRISTE LO DEMAS SE LOS PUEDO ASEGURAR, ADEMAS CREO QUE SE SORPRENDERAN MUCHISISISIMO, SE LOS PUEDO ASEGURAR.  
  
ESPERO PUBLICAR PRONTO EL SIGUIENTE CAPUITULO, AHORA SI ME DEDICARE COMPLETAMENTE A ESCRIBIRLO, ASI QUE LOS DEJO  
  
SAYONARA. 


	6. REVELANDO VERDADES

* * *

Tres meses antes de que Serena se encontrara con Darién, el cursaba el ultimo año de preparatoria (si los cálculos no me fallan así era, ya que un año después de que se conocieran el estaba en los cursos de admisión a la universidad o al menos así lo leí en una revista), el día era soleado y asía un calor fuera de lo común, era un día de esos que lo único que se desea era estar en una piscina 

Darién se encontraba en la biblioteca de su escuela ya que tenia que terminar el trabajo que días antes le habían encargado sus maestros, estaba un poco desvelado pero aun así seguía escribiendo apresuradamente, faltaban dos horas para que entregara el trabajo, era por eso que estaba tan apurado, ya casi había terminado cuando una chica de cabello rizado y café se acerco a él le tapo los ojos y le dijo al oído "_quien soy_??", Darién sonrío, sin duda esa chica era su novia, debía ser Seika, esa chica de ojos verdes y encantadora sonrisa que hacia que su piel se erizara, cerro su libro y toco las manos de la joven quien le descubro los ojos y lo beso, hacían bonita pareja, todo el colegio se los había dicho, pero había algo en el ambiente que les decía que eso pronto iba a cambiar.

Los dos jóvenes comenzaron a caminar asía su salón de clases, la joven saco un pequeño paquete y se lo entrego a Darién.

-. Disculpa que no lo haya envuelto también como tu lo haces pero es que se hacia tarde y tenia que encontrarte pronto- La chica abrazo a Darién- Feliz aniversario mi amor.

Darién abrió el paquete era un libro, de esos que a el le encantaban (imagínense el que quieran), Darién saco una pequeña caja de su pantalón y se la enseño a la joven, la cual se sorprendió muchisimo, Darién la abrió y ella se quedo sin habla, era un anillo, un solitario (para todas aquellas que no sepan que significa, un solitario quiere decir una propuesta de matrimonio), la chica abrazo a Darién y lo beso, ella era tan feliz, los dos chicos se encaminaron a su clase.

Cuando salieron los dos se dirigieron a la casa de la joven, la cual era casi una mansión, (han visto Sakura Card Captor, algo así como la casa de Tomoyo), Darién parecía nervioso, le incomodaba de sobre manera ir a la casa de Seika, en primera por que su madre no aceptaba la relación de su hija con ese joven cualquiera y en segunda por que el padre de Seika parecía que tenia otros planes en cuanto al futuro de su única hija.

Seika por otro lado no le toma importancia a eso, ella creía firmemente que podría hacer con su vida lo que quisiera lo único que faltaba para llegar a su objetivo era hecharle ganas, también creía que Darién en todo momento la apoyaría y así juntos triunfarían ante la adversidad, la joven toco el timbre y el portón se abrió, los dos entraron a la casa.

Darién esperaba en la sala mientras su novia se cambiaba de ropa, al salir ella el se quedo boca abierta era tan hermosa, su lindo cabello la hacia verse como una niña pequeña, era muy linda en verdad.

Los dos eran extremadamente felices, lastima que su felicidad no durara para siempre.

Después de dos meses de tensos conflictos, al fin la familia de Seika habían aceptado el compromiso, y ella estaba preparándose para la boda, cuando una extraña enfermedad la invadió, su salud era frágil y no podía ni levantarse de la cama, Darién permanecía el mayor tiempo posible con ella, pero ningún medico sabia decir a ciencia cierta que era lo que esa hermosa joven tenia, cual era la causa principal de ese mal, todos decían que posiblemente no viviría más de tres meses.

Darién estaba destrozado por semejante noticia se sentía impotente al ver como esa hermosa joven que se había convertido en el centro de su vida se moría poco a poco.

Un día lluvioso, cuando Darién llego a la casa, se encontró con que esta, estaba más sombría que de costumbre, se sentía un frío de ultratumba, se sentía algo en el ambiente que era muy raro.

Cuando lo condujeron al estudio, ahí estaba su novia, la cual parecía estar bien pero seria, el intento acercarse a ella, pero no lo consiguió ya que la joven lo detuvo, lo miro fijamente, el no comprendía que era lo que ocurría, la joven lo miro con profunda tristeza en sus ojos, parecía que quería decirle algo pero no se atrevía, después de un momento se acerco a el, le acarició el rostro y comenzó a besarlo, el la abrazo, por un momento sintió calor por parte de ella, pero no le tomo atención, unos felinos ojos miraban desde la ventana a los dos amantes.

S_eika_ abrazo a su prometido y trato de contener el llanto para que el no se diera cuenta de lo que ocurriría dentro de poco.

-. Te eh extrañado tanto, te amo tanto, nunca dejare que nada malo te ocurra, yo siempre te protegeré.

Darién no entendía bien las palabras de su novia, pero sabia que ella estaba tratando de ocultar algo, se sorprendió aun más cuando ella comenzó a besarlo y a besar su pecho, comenzó a desabrochar su camisa y a acariciar su desnudo pecho, comenzó a besarlo, la pasión comenzaba a crecer adentro del cuerpo de ambos, su pasión se desato esa tarde, esa tarde sus almas se tocaron y se fundieron.

Cuando Darién despertó se encontró con que Seika lo miraba, tristemente, lo beso mientras que le susurraba al oído cuanto lo amaba, lo beso e intento esconder su rostro en el pecho de él, Darién sintió dos frías lagrimas que resbalaban en su pecho, su novia estaba llorando, intento consolarla diciendo cuanto la amaba, pero ella no quería verle, después de un rato, ella lo beso y lo miro seriamente, tomo las manos de él las beso, él no comprendía que ocurría pero se fue sintiendo muy débil, su novia le desordenaba el cabello asta que lo beso tiernamente.

-.Darién, nuestro amor es irrealizable, si nuestro amor se concretara para la eternidad otra vez, si se repitiera nuevamente lo d hace unos momentos uno de nosotros morirá, yo no soportaría verte morir pero tampoco soportaría verte sufrir, te amo tanto que no puedo evitar sentirme culpable, por haberte enamorado de mi, tu estas destinado para alguien en el futuro, tu no serás mío, serás de una joven que conociste hace mucho tiempo, quiero salvar tu vida, por eso he dado algo a cambio de que tu no sufras, mañana cuando salgas de esta casa tu te olvidaras de mi, jamas volveremos a vernos, tenlo por seguro, pero yo no te olvidare, seguiré tus pasos de cerca y te cuidare asta que mi alma se quede sin brillo, te Amare por siempre mi amado _Endimión_- Los ojos de Darién se abrieron, ese nombre le recordaba algo que a ciencia cierta no sabia que era, pero sin duda era algo extraño ese sentimiento- mi amado, yo soy la contra-parte de la que será tu reina, pero no por eso te amare menos que ella, mi amor, yo te cuidare y te protegeré, tenlo por seguro, dentro de un tiempo tu y yo seremos enemigos mortales o yo y tu reina lo seremos no lo se, pero quiero decirte que aun cuando mi alma sea encerrada en la oscuridad, ella brillara para salvarte, no lo olvides, la luz esta donde tu la quieras ver.

La joven se convirtió en pequeñisimas lucesitas, mientras que Darién era transportado a la cama de su departamento. Las lucesitas lo rodearon y después súbitamente desaparecieron, dejando ver a un espectro, Seika había muerto, pero su alma cuidaba a su amado.

Una gata (Para los amigos Luna), entro a la habitación miro a la joven de largo cabello rizado y de ojos verdes, sabia cuanto día dolerle que esa persona que tanto amaba se hubiera olvidado por completo de ella, en su semblante se veía todo su dolor, Luna la miro, quería mucho a esa chiquilla pero no podía evitar que eso ocurriera, era necesario para salvar a la tierra.

La joven miro a la gata, y trato de sonreír, su amiga estaba ahí, sabia lo que ella había tenido que hacer para salvarla, pero no se arrepentía, lo único que lamentaba era que Darién no la recordara, pero así tenían que ser las cosas.

Tres jóvenes se aparecieron en ese lugar una de ella traía una túnica Roja otra era su túnica Negra y una blanca, Seika las miro y asintió, debía cumplir su promesa, se convirtió en una pequeña luz blanca encerrada en una bola de cristal, La chica de la túnica Roja a su ves se convirtió también en una pequeña luz roja que desapareció, sus dos amigas suspiraron, ahora solo faltaba esperar a que los demonios se levantaran y su amiga reviviera, solo eso faltaba, Miraron a luna y la acariciaron.

-. _Futur, dernier_, donde esta _Geschenk_? Por que desapareció?- Luna no sabia a ciencia cierta que era lo que había ocurrido.

Se imaginaba que el mal, mejor dicho la "NADA" había regresado y por ese motivo las tres entes del tiempo Futur, Dernier y Geschenk (futuro, pasado y presente) habían ido a esa época a buscar una persona con la suficiente fuerza para encender la luz en la oscuridad, y la habían encontrado, la habían puesto a prueba y ella había sido vencedora en todas, ahora su luz de esperanza era la más hermosa y la mas brillante de todas, por ese motivo Todos sus allegados (incluyendo a Darién) la debían olvidar para cuando llegara el momento ella se entregara en su totalidad a su deber, mantener encendida la luz de la esperanza, se sabia que durante todos los siglos y milenios desde que ese había formado el universo una persona o Guerrero o niño se había tenido que sacrificar para mantener a raya a la NADA, pero las cosas se estaban complicando, a cada segundo la NADA se volvía más fuerte y más inteligente, muy pronto no tardaría en salir a buscar venganza, era por eso que las tres entes del tiempo lo habían enfrentado, pero una de ellas había perdido la vida en la batalla, la ente del Presente, pero gracias a Seika esa ente había renacido, lo malo era que había renacido en una época futura, y no sabían a ciencia cierta cual, ya que Seika no había podido preguntar en donde se encontraba, solo le había dado tiempo para encargarle la niña, a la que en esa época era la luz de la esperanza.

* * *

Las tres chicas descansaban plácidamente frente a la puerta del tiempo, a su izquierda se encontraban tres jóvenes que tiempo atrás se habían llamado las Sailor más fuertes , eran las Sailor exteriores, solo tres de ellas, había sido una pelea muy feroz, las tres jóvenes de distintas túnicas se veían serias, el mal al fin se había apoderado de esa época, a pesar de lo que hicieran ellas el daño ya no se podría reparar, los muertos no revivirían nunca más, una Sailor descansaba junto a ellas era Lady Neptuno, no sabían como pero ella y otras cuatro Sailors habían sobrevivido, algo sin duda había ocurrido, algo que nadie se había imaginado había ocurrido, Leizabeth intento tocar a lady Neptuno pero su mano la atravesó, sus dos hermanas la vieron y sintieron tremenda tristeza.

-. Ya ah comenzado, al fin desapareceré- Leizabeth miro a sus hermanas.

-. Hermana al menos ya sabemos en donde se encuentra tu reencarnación, ella será fuerte como tu, ella protegerá a la nueva luz de la esperanza, ella nos ayudara a encerrar a la NADA.- Teiza la intento abrazar pero la traspasaba.

-. Ustedes deben irse, yo se cuidarme sola, no se preocupen por mi, todo estará bien, ustedes deben irse, yo interrogare a ellas y tratare de protegerlas asta que vuelvan con ayuda. Leizabeth miro a sus hermanas toco la puerta al igual que sus otras hermanas y ellas dos la atravesaron, mientras que Leizabeth caía al suelo, comenzaron a aparecer kanjis en su piel, en sus muñecas apareció el signo de la tierra (el pentagrama torcido) y ella sintió un terrible dolor, se acerco a Lady Neptuno y la logro tocar, la despertó. -. Vamos despierta necesito de tu ayuda, vamos despierta- Leizabeth se comenzaba a desesperar, y Lady Neptuno despertó.

-. Que ocurre?- parecía ida.

-. Dime pronto, que fue lo que ocurrió cuando la **Reina** utilizo la luz de la esperanza- ante las palabras de Leizabeth, Lady Neptuno dejo escapar un grito de dolor, pero pronto reacciono, esa chica que estaba frente a ella era igualita a Maori, acaso era cierto lo que le había contado Lady Mercury- Dímelo, sino muy pronto será tarde. 

Lady Neptuno se levanto y la miro cerro los ojos y apareció su espejo el cual reflejaba los que había ocurrido. La _Neo Reina **Serenity**_, tras haber visto muertos a los esposos de sus amigas y tras haber mandado a los chicos al pasado (o futuro) saco la luz de la esperanza pero en ese momento su estrella se oscureció y se reventó, una intensa luz salió y sus Ladys fueron encerradas en una ataúd de cristal, solo Lady Neptuno logro esquivar la luz que la encerraría, _**Serenity**_ cayo muerta y un espíritu se introdujo en su cuerpo, es así como la NADA adquirió un cuerpo,

-. Entonces _**Serenity**_ no era la portadora de la luz de la esperanza, pero ella encero al caos, como es posible- Leizabeth no se lo creía lo que acaba de escuchar, la luz de la esperanza de Sailor Moon en algún momento se había vuelto débil, a que se debía eso.

-. Al parecer algo ocurrió sin que nos diéramos cuenta- Lady Neptuno miro a la ente que estaba frente a ella- Maori te sientes bien? -. Mi nombre no es Maori, es Leizabeth- Leizabeth se sentía molesta que era lo que había ocurrido, por que esa hermosa luz se había extinguido de esa manera, de pronto pareció recordar algo- como me llamaste, por que me dijiste así. -. Por que eres idéntica a Maori, solo que tu te ves más grande. 

Leizabeth se levanto, y toco la cabeza de Lady Neptuno, miro sus recuerdo y se encontró con la sorpresa de que su reencarnación se había ido con los demás chicos, ahora solo faltaba encontrarla, pero ya no tenia fuerzas para hacer eso, asi que tomo la mano de Lady Neptuno y le implanto una misión (por así decirle) le implanto todo el conocimiento que debía tener su sucesora.

Cuando Lady Neptuno cayo desmayada, Leizabeth escribió en la tierra lo que seria tomado como una _profecía_, ahora solo faltaba esperar a que los chicos llegaran al futuro y la leyeran, por que tenia la seguridad de que Plut los había mandado al futuro.

Con sus ultimas fuerzas creo un campo donde la luz volvía a llegar, los habitantes de Tokio de cristal o mejor dicho los sobrevivientes podrían vivir en paz asta que su magia se desintegrara, ahora tendría que confiar en el sano juicio de sus hermanas y en que las personas desearan sobrevivir.

* * *

Maori se separo de las Ladys de Tokio de cristal, tenia tanto que preguntarles, para empezar por que estaba vestida así, las mujeres la miraron y comprendieron la inquietud de la chica así que decidieron contarle todo, la invitaron a sentarse en el suelo por que no había sillas ni nada, de pronto el cuarto se convirtió en el jardín de Tokio de Cristal.

-. Querida niña, se que les han ocurrido cosas horribles, pero tienes que ser valiente hay algo que tenemos que decirte, lo que vas a escuchar tal ves te sorprenda pero todo es verdad- Lady Mercury abrazo a su "_hija_"

las demás Ladys incluida Serena se sentaron formando un circulo, y Lady Saturno formo una especie de bola de cristal donde se veía lo que le contaban a Maori. -. Maori tu no eres hija de Lady Mercurio y Sir Taiki, eres una Ente del tiempo, nosotros te criamos por encargo de ellas, pero en realidad eres una _Ente_- ante tales palabras Maori cayo en Shok, pero pronto se recupero ahora no era momento de ponerse berrinchuda tenia que ayudar a sus amigas que quien sabe donde se habían metido. 

Lady Uranus la abrazo pero pronto noto el cambio de actitud de la chica y la soltó.

-. Tu debes ayudar a los demás en el pasado y encontrarte con tus hermanas las _Entes_ del futuro y el pasado, ustedes deben ayudar a que no ocurra esto- Lady Mars miro a Maori.

-. Que ocurrió en verdad cuando nos fuimos que fue esa luz?- Maori miro a _Serena_, sabia que esa chica era y no era a la vez la **reina** de Tokio de Cristal. -. Yo te lo explicare todo: Cuando salieron la _**Reina Serenity**_ intento utilizar la Luz de la esperanza pero esta se rompió, y se rompió no por que la luz de la esperanza fuera débil sino, por que no era la verdadera luz de la esperanza, la luz de la esperanza no perteneció a _**Serenity**_ en ningún momento, esa hermosa luz, perteneció a _Serena Tsukino_, pero yo, _Serena_ morí en vida hace mucho tiempo, morí por dolor, al ver morir a la persona que más ame en mis brazos, él murió al protegerme para variar y yo morí en vida, y aun más por que _Endimión_ encerró su alma en una bola de cristal y con ella me amenazo para volverme _**Serenity**_ y casarme con el, fui débil y acepte, en ese momento la _Luz de la esperanza_ se extinguió solo sobrevivió la estrella estelar de _**Serenity**_, por mi cobardía el universo se colapso. -. Yo solamente era la única que podía ver a _Serena_ verdad?- Serena asintió ante la pregunta de Maori. -. Si pequeña, solo tu la podías ver, y esos se debía a que tu eres un _Ente_ al igual que ella, un _Ente_ con carne y hueso, lo que debemos evitar es que _**Serenity**_ renazca en el pasado, es decir que la luz de las esperanza se extinga- _Serena_ miro a las chicas y la que prosiguió fue Lady Venus. -. En esta época la NADA gobierna, los pocos sobrevivientes se ven forzados a no salir en la noche, que es el momento en que la NADA gobierna con todo su esplendor, la NADA adopta la forma del ser amado toca a la puerta en espera de que le habrán y si le abren entra y mata a todos para apoderarse de su _luz_ y comérsela así la oscuridad crece y no habrá nada muy pronto que la detenga, tienen ustedes que traer ayuda del pasado- Lady Venus abrazo a la joven- tendrás que pasar muchas pruebas apartar de ahora, deberás proteger de todo mal a _Seiya Kou_, deberán traerlo a este tiempo. -. Por que a él?- Maori miro a sus amigas. -. Por que el es el único que puede hacer que en esta época renazca lA _luz de la esperanza_, el podrá hacer que _**Serenity**_ abandone el cuerpo de _Serena_ y que regrese _Serena_- Lady Júpiter tomo a Maori por los hombros- debes comprender que no deben decir nada ustedes a los demás a los del pasado sino ustedes quedaran encerrados en el es por eso que no podemos decirles más. -. Que pasara si algo sale mal- Maori miro a sus compañeras. -. Si algo sale mal lo único que te puedo decir, es que _deberás robar la luz de Endimion_ y dejarlo que camine en la oscuridad, así el encontrara _su luz perdida_- Serena abrazo a Maori- Ya esta oscureciendo, pronto comenzara de nuevo nuestro castigo. 

Lady Neptuno se acerco a Maori y coloco sus dos manos en su cabeza, una descarga de energía salió de ellas y entro en la cabeza de Maori, la chica cayo al suelo, mientras las demás salían de esa habitación, al salir se convertían en espectros negros que salían a la superficie, la oscuridad cubrió todo la luna ya no estaba en el cielo, solo había oscuridad en ese reino, en ese reino que una vez fue el más hermoso de la galaxia.

* * *

_Serena_ estaba mirando por el balcón de la habitación, había salido a tomar un poco de aire mientras Seiya iba por algo de comer, dos lagrimas frías rodaron por sus mejillas, algo muy malo se estaba hacendando, algo que sin duda haría sufrir tanto a Seiya como a sus amigas, saco de su bolsa de su falda un anillo, era el anillo que le había dado Darién, quería tanto a Seiya pero tampoco podía olvidarse de Darién, bastante dolor le debió de haber ocasionado ya, además de que sabia que no podía privarlo del derecho de tener a Rini por que al fin y al cabo era un promesa que debía cumplir (de nuevo sin que nadie se diera cuenta _Serena_ brillo), de pronto cuando se volteo encontró a una joven de cabello rizado café y ojos verdes, la cual vestía una túnica blanca pero que estaba toda andrajosa y mugrosa, la joven parecía estar transparente.

-. _Princesa de la luna_, o debería decir mejor Sailor Moon, mi nombre es _Seika_ y fui en otro tiempo la portadora de la luz del universo, de la luz de la esperanza, al parecer ahora todo parece indicar que tu eres su portadora de ella ahora, debo decirte que algo que de seguro ya lo has presentido, debo decirte algo que te provocara mucho dolor.

-. Por que bienes a decirme eso ahora- _Serena_ sentía maldad al rededor de la joven. -. Se que siente mi maldad, pro no debes preocuparte por que no te haré nada, ahora estoy con lo que queda de mi luz, pero pronto se extinguirá en su totalidad así que debo darme prisa para explicarte todo- la joven miro a _Serena_ como no sabiendo por donde empezar- Bueno, yo en otra época viví con _Endimión_ o Darién como prefieras llamarlo, el y yo nos comprometimos y nos íbamos a casar, pero la NADA, comenzó a atacar a la galaxia y tuve que sacrificarme para que mi luz la detuviera. Durante el tiempo que estuve sola con la NADA de teniéndola yo te vi, y vi como enamoraste al hombre de mi vida, la ira me invadió sin poder detenerla y mi luz se colapso, la NADA me ataco sin que yo pudiera hacer nada, me venció, ahora ocupa mi poder e intentara atacarte, lo ara y sin duda te destruirá, pero no temas princesa, siempre y cuando seas _"TU"_ nada malo ocurrirá, salvaras a quien amas y nada malo ocurrirá la NADA será vencida de nuevo, y no ocurrirá nada malo, pero si tu te das por vencida tu luz desaparecerá y todos a los que amas serán condenados a una terrible maldición, atraerás el miedo y el dolor, todo se destruirá, por eso quiero decirte que debes ser fuerte, confía en ti, no en el amor, por que el amor somos nosotros mismos, si no confías en ti, no podrás confiar en nadie y todo lo que conoces se destruirá, ten cuidado, por que la NADA nos confunde con lo que existe, cuídate princesa. 

La joven se levanto miro a _Serena_ quien estaba muy seria con la cara asía abajo, le acaricio el cabello y le dio un beso en la mejilla, la abrazo y después le levanto la cara.

-. Serena, tu eres _Serena_, simplemente_ Serena_, no dejes que te impongan el destino de alguien mas, tú eres tu, si te llamo princesa es por que eso eres para la persona que esta a punto de entrar, eres la princesa de su corazón y pronto serás su_** Reina**_.

La puerta se abrió y Seiya entro trayendo consigo una pizza, cuando _Serena_ miro asía donde estaba la joven, ella ya no existía, corrió sin importarle nada abrazo a Seiya y lo beso, lo amaba no importaba nada más debía de ser fuerte si lo quería tener a su lado, debía aprender a madurar, no se daría por vencida nunca; de pronto algo en su mente se escucho "nunca es demasiado tiempo".

Sintió miedo así que se abrazo aun más a Seiya, tenia miedo de lo que se avecindaba pero debía ser fuerte por que como se lo habían advertido algo iba a pasar y si ella no era fuerte todo desaparecería y morirían sus seres queridos, miro a Seiya y con el corazón en la garganta y lagrimas amenazando con caer de sus ojos lo beso lo volvió a mirar.

-. Debemos regresar a Tokio, algo malo esta ocurriendo.

Seiya no entendió bien lo que había dicho _Serena_, el regresar era sinónimo del enfrentamiento entre _Serena_ y Darién y el aun no estaba preparado para eso. Pero no dijo nada prefirió seguir abrazando a _Serena_ disfrutar su ultima noche juntos, miro a las estrellas, había algo malo que se estaba acercando demasiado deprisa a ese mundo algo muy malo.

* * *

Las dos chicas cayeron de golpe en el parque No. 10, les había dolido asta el alma ese trancazo pero ya no podían hacer nada, se levantaron un poco a doloridas miraron a su alrededor era de noche aun, y aun se podía ver la luna, suspiraron aliviadas, debían caminar con cautela o las descubrirían, primero tenían que hacer era cambiarse de ropa, así que sus túnicas se convirtieron en un pantalón y un top con una chamarra, tanto blanca como negra, comenzaron a caminar y se dieron cuenta de que a quienes esperaban aun no habían llegado, seguramente esos bichos que habían tomado su apariencia eran muy impuntuales, miraron asia el cielo, cuando de pronto algo llamo su atención, miraron detenidamente y lo que vieron los dejo horrorizadas, las personas (sus espíritus) de ambulaban en pena por las calles, parecían zombis, eso era algo que sin duda nose habían percatado las compañeras de Sailor Moon, debían actuar rápido sino querían que lo que estaba ocurriendo en el futuro ocurriera en el pasado, de pronto sintieron que algo se acercaba, miraron asía su espalda y vieron como Darién el futuro rey de Tokio de Cristal estaba caminando junto con la NADA personificada en el espectro de _Seika_, casi se mueren de la impresión, eso podía ser posible, se suponía que Darién no se acordaría de _Seika_, además de que esa _Seika_ solo se parecía a la original en la esencia, o acaso era cierto de que el cuerpo de _Seika_ había sido contaminado en su totalidad, acaso la NADA le llevaba tanta ventaja, no lo pensaron más y comenzaron a caminar en busca de un sitio donde aguardar asta que su plan fuera factible, se perdieron en la oscuridad de la noche.

* * *

El teléfono sonó alrededor de las tres de la mañana en Japón, cuando Yaten lo contesto un tanto molesto, se dio cuenta de que era Seiya estuvo apunto de regañarlo pero cuando escucho su voz sintió como si le hacharan un balde de agua fría, su "_hermano_" se escuchaba triste, Yaten escucho con atención como él le decía que al día siguiente regresarían a Tokio, que los fueran a recoger a la estación, llegarían alrededor de las 7: 30 PM.

Yaten escucho con atención a Seiya, sabia que algo tenia, sabia que lo más posible era que se sintiera tremendamente triste, seguramente ya sabia que _Serena_ tendría que enfrentar a Darién y que lo más posible es que tuviera que mantener su obligación de princesa, fue por eso que no dijo nada acerca del que lo había despertado.

Cuando colgó, volteo a ver a Mina que dormía como un bebe, la miro y acaricio su cara, sabia lo que se sentía estar apunto de perder a la mujer que se ama, el lo sintió cuando Mina fue atacada por las Outhers, sonrío al pensar que ahora ellos eran novios, él el tipo mas frío de la ciudad andando con la chava mas escandalosa de todo Japón quizás, la beso tiernamente después se durmió, o al menos eso trato, por que no pudo, el pensar en como estaría su hermano si _Serena_ prefería a Darién, sin duda el se sentiría morir, trato de pensar en alguna forma para ayudarlo, pero no se le ocurría nada se levanto para tomar un poco de agua miro asía la ventana y la chica que antes había visto solo que ahora tenia el cabello negro y su túnica era negra ahora estaba ahí en el marco de la ventana, lo veía, solo que ahora traía unas sandalias y un pantalón aguado y un top todo negro, la chica le guiño el ojo y después salto asta el cuando lo abrazo ella desapareció, él sintió algo muy cálido en su pecho, no supo mas de el cayo inconsciente al suelo.

Taiki se levanto escucho un ruido muy extraño, así que salió de la habitación donde se encontraba (les recuerdo que están en una casa que compraron con el dinero de todos), camino asía la cocina (toda la casa era de un solo piso) y encontró en el suelo a Yaten quien estaba profundamente dormido, miro asía el suelo y vio tirada agua.

-. "Este baboso se emborracho y ya no pudo regresar a su cuarto".

De pronto escucho una risita, volteo y una chica vestida de pantalón blanco y top blanco lo abrazo, al igual que su hermana, ella desapareció al abrazarlo y Taiki sintió un calor en el pecho, cayo al suelo se quedo muy dormido.

Cuando Taiki se despertó se encontró en un jardín rodeado de flores junto a él estaba Yaten quien parecía mirar algo muy entretenido, lo toco y Yaten volteo, Yaten le señalo asía donde había estado mirando y vio a las Sailor Star Healer, Sailor Star Make y a Sailor Star Fighter, las tres Sailor les sonrieron y se acercaron a ellos, Fighter estaba arrastrando a alguien y era Seiya que estaba dormido aun, ya estando los seis ahí las tres Sailor los miraron Seiya se despertó un poco adolorido.

-. Que ocurre?- Yaten miro a las Sailors.

-. Nosotras solo queremos advertirles que pronto seremos separadas de ustedes, pronto no volverán a transformarse en nosotras, algo muy maligno se avecina y debemos prevenirlos, no deben dejar de creer en si mismos, no se separen por nada del mundo, ustedes serán muy importantes en las batallas que se avecinan, no pierdan la fe en la luz de la esperanza.- Sailor Star Fighter miro a los tres chicos. -. Ustedes tendrán poderes que no se imaginaron jamas, también las Sailor de este sistema estarán despertando sus verdaderos poderes, ustedes tendrán el destino de esta galaxia en sus manos, sabemos que ustedes ganaran aun cuando ya no estemos juntos, no se desanimen- Sailor Star Make los miro con ternura. .- Seiya aun cuando te duela, no te sujetes de los recuerdos, sino el dolor de ambos crecerá, si alguien te "_toma_" no le sueltes de la mano, hay veces que es necesario cambiar las cosas de lugar para poder ganar- Sailor Star Healer, le sonrío.

* * *

Yaten y Taiki despertaron cuando Reí les arrojo un balde de agua fría, eran las diez de la mañana y ellos estaban ahí tirados en el suelo, parecían que estaban muy cómodos durmiendo ahí.

-. Hey que te pasa estas loca o que?- Yaten estaba muy molesto miro a las chicas.

-. Es que parece que ustedes la pasan muy bien durmiendo en el suelo, que demonios les pasa nos preocupamos cuando no los encontrábamos, pero al parecer ustedes se fueron de parranda, y nosotras preocupadas por ustedes- Michiru parecía molesta, muy molesta. -. Pues fíjense que ayer a las dos de la mañana hablo Seiya, llegan hoy a las 7:30PM- Yaten se levanto del suelo y camino asía su cuarto, mientras los demás permanecían callados, tan pronto regresaban que era lo que ocurría. 

Luna entro a la cocina junto con Artemis, miro a las chicas, comprendía que se avecindaba una temporada de dolor para todos, todo se estaba complicando, las chicas se fueron a su cuarto, necesitaban arreglar todo para cuando _Serena_ regresara, como tomaría la noticia de que su madre ya no la recordaba y de que ahora viviría con ellas, las chicas se sintieron muy tristes al comprender que Seiya sufriría mucho si _Serena_ se quedaba con Darién, y como tomarían la noticia de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

* * *

Seiya se despertó en el avión, que había sido ese sueño _Serena_ aun dormía recargada en su hombro, la abrazo, esa advertencia que seria, en verdad las Sailors que ellos portaban se irían o es que acaso algo las mataría, que era todo eso.

De pronto miro su reloj, se dio cuenta que en media hora llegarían a Tokio, eso le hizo ponerse un poco triste, así que abrazo aun más a _Serena_, la cual parecía contenta de estar así, que ocurriría ahora en sus vidas de un momento a otro todo estaba cambiando, se sentía diferente, sentía que triste, pero sabia que algo de todo eso haría que no desfalleciera. Beso a _Serena_ solo faltaba esperar.

* * *

El avión llego puntual a las 7:30 PM, los chicos esperaban a la no tan feliz pareja, vieron a todos bajar del avión, pero sus dos amigos no bajaban así que se comenzaron a inquietar, de pronto notaron que _Serena_ salía acompañada de ...

Darién, todos se quedaron en Shok, como era eso posible, Seiya bajo atrás de ellos, tanto Taiki como Yaten no sabían como reaccionar sin duda su "_hermano_" estaría destrozado por dentro.

_Serena_ y Darién se acercaron a los demás, _Serena_ parecía triste estaba muy seria, ya no sonreía como siempre, se notaba que había algo que escondía, cuando Seiya llego con ellos, Darién se aventuro a hablar:

-. Creo que es el momento preciosa de que hablemos- _Serena_ solo asintió, se esperaba eso, pero no se lo esperaba tan pronto, así que junto fuerzas y asintió, los dos salieron del aeropuerto tomados de la mano, ante la mirada triste de Seiya, nunca se imagino sentir tanto dolor y tanta impotencia, un auto rojo deportivo se detuvo frente a la puerta del aeropuerto, del bajaron dos personas Haruka y Setsuna, las chicas corrieron para evitar que _Serena_ se fuera con ellas, pero algo se interpuso, era como una barrera de cristal, miraron asía afuera y vieron a Sailor Saturno, era una trampa, ahora sabían que Darién también estaba contaminado o poseído por algo, había demasiada gente no podían transformarse, pero Yaten corrió asía un lugar donde no había gente y se trasformo seguido por sus dos hermanos, rompieron la barrera de cristal, en ese momento toda la gente que estaba ahí desapareció, todo eso había sido una ilusión,

Saturno los esperaba afuera, los chicos corrieron y trataron de detener el auto pero no lo lograron, Saturno les cerro el paso, así que Taiki la ataco pero al parecer su ataque no dio ningún resultado, las chicas se apresuraron a transformarse pero sus poderes no respondían, había algo que interfería con ellos, las tres Sailor eran las únicas que podían hacer algo, cuando se disponían a volver atacar a Saturno los tres juntos, se sintió en el ambiente un olor a muerte, se sintió un terror inmenso, era una fuerza demoniaca que provenía de tres distintas partes, los chicos miraron atrás suyo, tres entes vestidos de negro, gris y color sangre estaban atrás de ellos, los golpearon mandándoles a volar, ante la mirada atónita de las chicas.

Saturno se dirigió a las chicas y con una sonrisa malévola las comenzó a atacar con su glaive, las chicas la esquivaban, pero aun así ella era muy fuerte, sabían que si las atacaba directamente con alguno de sus poderes no vivirían par contarlo, por eso comenzaron a tratar de transformarse pero nada funcionaba, Reí cayo al suelo, en ese momento Lita vio como su amiga seria atravesada por la GLAIVE de Saturno, y sintió como la sangre le hervía, se concentro y sin pensarlo dos veces algo le decía que solo se concentrara, y así lo hizo una bola de electricidad comenzó a crecer entre sus manos y al soltarla grito:

-. _"light ears"_

Saturno desapareció, ahora estaba un ente en su lugar, un ente que los rayos de Lita destruyo, al darse cuenta de esto los otros tres entes gritaron de rabia y golpearon sin piedad a las tres Sailors el poder de esos entes no se parecía en nada al de las chicas, eran muy fuertes, Lita intento atacar de nuevo pero estaba muy cansada, Reí recordó que ella también había descubierto un nuevo poder pero por algún motivo a pesar de que se concentraba no podía realizarlo, ese terror que se expandía no la dejaba pensar bien, las chicas se comenzaron a sentir cansada, al parecer, esos entes les robaban la energía. Mina al ver a Sailor Star Healer siendo atacada sin piedad, sin importarle nada se levanto y alzo su mano derecha (como cuando arrojaba su cadena ). 

-. _"fire angel"_

Un espectro de fuego apareció y ataco a los entes, pero aun así no lo podía destruir, Healer cayo al suelo casi desmayado, esa cosa que los estaba atacando era muy fuerte, era mucho más fuerte que galaxia, eso era un moustro.

Maker se logro soltar, sus poderes tampoco funcionaban se sentía desesperado, pero algo a su mente vino, unas palabras, junto sus manos a la altura de su pecho y una bola de energía amarilla comenzó a formarse

-. _"Brilliance of the creation"_

La soltó y ataco al ente que había estado golpeando a Healer, al impacto con esta energía el ente se destruyo gritando, pero su esencia se unió a la de los otros dos, los cuales se volvieron más fuertes. 

El _Ente_ que había salido de mina comenzaba a desaparecer, Mina durante ese tiempo había estado como en trance, cayo al suelo, sus amigas se dieron cuenta de que las heridas que le había hecho el ente maligno al de fuego ahora se reflejaban en Mina, trataron de reanimarla pero Mina estaba muy cansada, así que solo decidieron cuidarla mientras pensaban en como ayudar a los demás.

Seiya al ver la hazaña de su hermano, comenzó a concentrarse y una estrella dorada comenzó a crecer entre sus manos, cuando la arrojo lanzándosela al ente que tenia enfrente, la estrella se introdujo en el, al parecer el _Ente_ la había succionado, en el _Ente_ sonrío, Sailor Star Fighter lo miro sus ojos cambiaron a color gris y susurro.

-._ "Eternal fulmination"_

El ente se desintegro, dejando que su esencia se transmitiera al ultimo ente que sobrevivía, las chicas intentaron de nuevo transformarse y lo lograron con éxito, el ente comenzó a desesperarse, en ese momento comenzó a crear una niebla negra que rodeo a las Sailor rápidamente, las chicas comenzaron a sentir un terror que las tiro al suelo, que demonios era todo eso.

* * *

_Serena_ volteo a mirar asía atrás, no vio a Seiya se sintió muy triste, miro por las ventanas del auto y se dio cuenta de que estaba lloviendo, vio gente en las calles, sentía que ese lugar ya era muy distinto a todo lo que ella conocía, miro a Darién y decidió bajar la mirada no podía soportar esa situación, miro a sus Sailors que se encontraban con Darién y se sintió muy mal, ya no tenia la fuerza que en los días anteriores, se sintió con nauseas y muy triste, parecía como si algo le estuviera robando su alegría, se sintió tan mal que se recargo en el espejo, y miro asía la calle vio desde ahí a una muchacha de unos 15 años con el peinado como el de _Rini,_ tenia el cabello negro y le sonreía.

_Serena_ se sobresalto, miro a Darién quien parecía sumido en sus propios pensamientos, a lo mejor Darién la comprendería y la dejaría volver al lado de Seiya, y si eso no ocurría que pasaría, las Inners le habían advertido que si escogía a Seiya algo malo podía pasar, pero ellas la apoyarían, se sentía tan confundida, de pronto se dio cuenta de que llegaban a una mansión se sorprendió mucho al ver esa casa tan grande y a la ves tan tétrica, llegaron a la entrada donde Darién le indico que baja del auto, _Serena_ se sintió aun mas débil así que acepto la mano de Darién, al contacto de sus manos sintió un escalofrío, y brillo pero al parecer nadie lo percibió, esa casa hacia que su voluntad se quebrara,

Darién la jalo para que comenzara a caminar, parecía el muy molesto, y _Serena_ no se atrevía a quejarse de su comportamiento, la llevo casi arrastrando a una habitación de la casa.

_Serena_ intento decir algo, cuando de pronto.

Sintió la bofetada que le había dado Darién, una cachetada que la tiro sin que ella pudiera evitarlo, su mejilla estaba muy roja ya casi morada, comenzó a sentir un dolor muy intenso, nunca nadie la había golpeado así y le dolía mas al saber que quien le había pegado era la persona que ella más quiso en una época, no pudo contener más las lagrimas, sintió la mano de alguien en su hombro cuando volteo se encontró con la imagen de la princesa de las flores (la princesa de los chicos).

Darién la tomo del cuello y la aventó asía un sofá que estaba en ese cuarto, que parecía un estudio, tenia libreros y una chimenea, pero no tenia un escritorio, era pequeño pero muy frío, miro las llamas eran amarillas pero no calentaban nada, ella se sorprendió de la actitud de Darién, nunca creyó que el pudiera tratarla de esa manera, lo miro con suplica en su mirada.

-. Eres una zorra, te fuiste con ese idiota a costarte con él no?, y dime al menos lo disfrutaste? O te regresaste por que te diste cuenta que él no era un hombre en total, acaso se fueron de compras y comenzaron a decidir que vestido se les veía mejor- _Serena_ sintió odio en ese momento, sintió tanto coraje que sin pensarlo se levanto y abofeteo a Darién.

-. Ya basta- _Serena_ lo miro con un tremendo odio. Darién se sorprendió del golpe, penso que el hechizo que rodeaba a la casa terminaría con la voluntad de _Serena_ y triaría de nuevo a _**Serenity**_, a la princesa de la cual se enamoro, pero no ocurrió así, al parecer _Serena_ era muy fuerte, así que se jugo su ultima carta, la miro era momento de poner en acción el plan "B". 

-. Veo que has decidido terminar con la vida de tus seres queridos, y principalmente con la vida de _Rini_, yo pensaba que tu ya no eras una niña pequeña, pense que ya habías madurado, si quieres irte vete, pero te doy dos días para que pienses mejor las cosas.

Darién salió de la habitación dejando a una _Serena_ muy confundida y apunto de desbaratarse y llorar, pero no lo hizo contuvo el llanto y se mantuvo firme, en otras circunstancias tal vez hubiera salido a seguir a Darién pero ahora no lo haría, él la había herido en lo más profundo de su corazón, ahora él pagaría caro eso.

El ruido de la puerta al abrirse la trajo a la realidad, Setsuna ya transformada en Sailor Plut entro a la habitación miro a la princesa con una mezcla de ternura y reproche.

-. Tus actos han ocasionado grandes catástrofes en la tierra del futuro- el suelo se convirtió en un espejo que mostró los últimos momentos de la vida de las Sailors (el momento en que los chicos huían asía la puerta del tiempo, solo que no mostraba que fueran hijos de las Inners parecían completos desconocidos)- toda esta gente morirá solo por tu capricho, esto es lo que tu junto con la fuerza de _Endimión_ evitarían, pero ahora, ve toda la muerte y destrucción que ocasionarán tus actos, acaso es necesario que toda esta gente muera para darte cuenta de lo que tu haces esta mal, no te das cuenta de que si quieres un futuro debes sacrificar algunas cosas, se que las Inners no te lo han dicho, pero tu familia ya no te recuerda, ellos ya no recuerdan que tiene una hija llamada _Serena_, es momento de que te conviertas en _**la Reina de Tokio de cristal**_, date cuenta por ti misma, sal y encuéntrate con tus amigas, solo tienes dos días antes de que todo esto ocurra, decide bien tu futuro, si decides que harás lo correcto te estaremos esperando, lo entiendes verdad.

_Serena_ solo asintió, que era en ese momento hacer lo correcto, ya no lo soporto mas ver como sus amigas morían, como todo era destruido, se dejo caer sobre sus rodillas comenzó a llorar, que era lo que el mundo quería de ella, ya había peleado mucho, ya era momento de que fue feliz, miro su broche que llevaba en el pecho, desearía saber que hacer, se seco las lagrimas miro asía la ventana, y golpeo el vidrio haciendo que este se estrellara y su mano comenzó a sangrar, estaba desesperada, así que decidió que lo mejor seria pensar bien lo que haría, salió de la habitación y camino asía la casa de los chicos de seguro ahí estarían.

Mientras la lluvia caía sobre su cara las lagrimas se salían de sus ojos, tenia que saber que era lo que ocurriría si ella no se casaba con Darién, y sabia que necesitaba un consejo.

Mientras caminaba se topo con una persona, alzo la cabeza y se sorprendió muchisimo al ver que estaba frente a ella se encontraba esa mujer de la cual nunca creyó que se volvería a topar con _ella_, la mujer la miro un poco molesta pero le sonrío, la tomo de la mano y la condujo a un _café-Bar_, al parecer esa persona ya había estado esperando a _Serena, Serena_ estaba atónita, se supone que ella estaría muerta no debía estar ahí, que era esa persona, y por que la estaba jalando de esa manera.

La mujer se sentó frente a ella, pidió dos bebidas sin alcohol y miro a _Serena_, la mujer coloco su bolso frente a la que se transformaba en Sailor Moon, las bebidas llegaron la mujer tomo un sorbo a la suya, después miro a la chiquilla que tenia enfrente y sonrío malévolamente, suspiro y tomo la mano de la chiquilla.

La música que s escuchaba parecía rock, era muy buena en verdad esa música a pesar de que ella no era muy afecta a ese tipo de música, vestía ahora un pantalón pescado negro con un top rojo y una chamarra negra, su boina roja contrastaba con su cabello entre amarillo verdoso y amarillo opaco, sus sandalias rojas la asían verse muy femenina, Serena se sorprendió del cambio que mostraba la que fue en una época una rival un tanto tonta, tomo de su bebida y le agrado, miro a la mujer como en espera de alguna palabra por parte de esta, y así ocurrió _Esmeralda_ comenzó a hablar.

-. **_Princesa_**, se que en otro tiempo fuimos rivales eternas, pero ahora la cosa es muy diferente, se que estas en una encrucijada entre lo bueno y lo malo, debes pensar muy bien las cosas, ahora más que nunca, **_todo ocurre por algo_, _en este mundo no hay coincidencias_**- _Serena_ no entendía por que ahora esa mujer parecía tratar de ayudarla- yo solo estoy aquí por que tanto Diamante como Zafiro estaban pro-cupados por ti, la puerta del infierno se abrió desde hace mucho tiempo querida, nosotros tratamos de ayudarte por que tu nos ayudaste a purificarnos y a encontrar la paz, niña de ojos tristes- _Serena_ se sorprendió por el nuevo nombre que le había dado- ahora es nuestro turno, has lo que ellos crean conveniente, pero nunca te dejes caer en la desesperanza, yo te ayudare en todo momento, niña de ojos tristes, aun no es momento de que sepas toda la verdad pero confía en todos nosotros- _Serena_ miro a su alrededor y vio a la familia de _Black Moon_ (excepto a Rubeus) que le sonreían y la veían con mucha ternura- nosotros te ayudaremos, veras que el mal se vuelca contra si mismo.

_Serena_ se sintió muy feliz, algo dentro de su corazón comenzó a crecer, sintió un gran alivio, abrazo a Esmeralda y una lagrima que se cristalizo salió de sus ojos, Esmeralda la miro esta vez reflejaba procuración.

-. Niña de ojos tristeza, debo advertirte de algo, deberás casarte con Darién, se que sufrirás mucho y aras sufrir más a la persona que amas, pero es necesario, Plut no te mintió acerca de la gran matanza que se avecina, es por eso que debes crear Tokio de cristal aun cuando eso provoque mucho dolor, solo piensa que esto durara poco tiempo, nosotros te diremos todo cuando llegué el momento, no debes decir nada a nadie, nosotros trataremos de salvar a las personas contaminadas, pero no dejes que tu luz se opaque, debes ser fuerte, has tu mejor esfuerzo por mantener el lazo que te une a ese joven.

En ese momento una explosión de luz sacudió todo el lugar, salieron a la calle y en el cielo había algo parecido a una aurora boreal, Esmeralda se llevo la mano a la boca, eso significaba que las tres Sailor ya habían muerto, _Serena_ al ver su preocupación supo que algo malo estaba ocurriendo, trato de correr, pero Esmeralda la detuvo, negando con la cabeza, ella no debía ir, sino la NADA la capturaría.

-. No niña, tu no debes ir a esa pelea, esa pelea es una prueba para ellos, si interfieres coaccionaras una catástrofe.

_Serena_ miro el cielo, parecía tan hermoso pero trasmitía una inmensa melancolía, así que solo dirigió su mirada a donde se localizaba el aeropuerto, sus amigas estaban peleando y ella no podía ir a ayudarlas, se sentía mal pero no lloraría, por que sabia que a Seiya no le gustaba verla llorar, seria fuerte, tenia que serlo.

* * *

Las Sailor se juntaron en un solo punto, en ese momento todas se destransformaron, la niebla comenzó a ceder, y se escucharon pasos, en ese momento Seiya identifico que quien se acercaba era su bombón, estuvo apunto de correr asía ella, pero una sensación de maldad lo detuvo, había algo raro en su Princesa, Reí y las chicas intentaron ir por ella pero Seiya las detuvo, miraba fijamente a la joven que se acercaba corriendo asía ellos, estando a una considerable distancia, Seiya sintió deseos de correr asía ella, además de que se veía que la habían atacado, pero dentro de si comenzó a escuchar algo.

-. "Confía en ti, confía en ti, busca en tu interior, _no creas en todo lo que veas sólo haz caso a tu intuición y si albergas la duda nunca hallarás consuelo en tu interior_."

Tras lo dicho, Seiya se concentro cuando abrió los ojos (los cuales de nuevo eran grises) vio a un espectro en el lugar donde estaba Serena sin pensarlo dos veces, levanto su mano derecha la energía comenzó a formarse súbitamente desapareció, Seiya señalo al espectro y grito con todas sus fuerzas.

-. _STORM OF THE ELEMENTS_

En ese momento sus _audífonos con los que se transformaban_ los tres se _destruyeron_, nunca volverían a transformarse en Sailors, ya no volverían a transformarse en mujeres, ya no tendrían esos poderes.

Las chicas se quedaron en Shok, Seiya había atacado a Serena, pero de pronto la forma de _Serena_ se desvaneció dejando ver al _Ente_ negro, el cual al parecer estaba muy herido, Seiya cayo al suelo inconsciente, Yaten y Taiki también cayeron desmayados, mientras una especie de humo blanco y negro salían de ellos respectivamente, frente a ellos aparecieron dos chicas vestidas con túnicas blanca y negra, el _Ente_ al verlas trato de huir, pero Ami sin saber como creo una barrra mágica de donde el Ente no podía salir, las dos chicas sonrieron y se comenzaron a acercar a él, el Ente al parecer les tenían miedo, alas chicas lo acorralaron y al estar cercas de él le dijeron.

-. Así que te aprovechaste de nosotras por no tener a totalidad nuestro poder, pero ahora lo pagaras muy caro me has entendido, morirás.

Las chicas formaron una bola de energía y se la arrojaron el ente no se pudo mover y se destruyo, un rayo blanco salió disparado asía el cielo formando una onda de luz, en el cielo se contemplo una aurora boreal, las chicas desaparecieron (volviendo al cuerpo de su portadores), el cielo se veía claro, ya no se sentía ese ambiente de tristeza y miedo, las chicas se dejaron caer al suelo, estaban muy cansadas, apenas y podían respirar, pero se levantaron, Michiru fue a auxiliar a Seiya mientras que las demás iban a ver como estaba los otros dos chicos, con mucho trabajo los llevaron a la casa.

Al llegar ahí se encontraron con que _Serena_ los esperaba en la entrada, la invitaron a pasar, dejaron a los chicos en unos cuartos y _Serena_ les dijo que quería hablar con ellas.

_Serena_ las esperaba en la sala, miraba por la ventana como la noche era clara y se podían ver las estrellas, _Serena_ miro a las chicas con reproche, las Inners y Michiru no sabían que decir, _Serena_ tomo un poco de agua y las miro.

-. Que tan mal esta la situación?

Las chicas no sabían que contestar, pero Michiru miro a su Princesa, y suspiro.

-. Supongo que Setsuna ya le informo de lo que ocurrirá muy pronto verdad, pero debe saber **_princesa_** que debe de haber otra solución no creo que sea correcto dejar que usted se case con _Endimión_ solo por que debe crear Tokio de Cristal.

_Serena_ miro a sus amigas, sabían que ellas intentaban hacer lo mejor para ella, pero aun así, lo que había ocurrido no la dejaba muy contenta, además las palabras de Esmeralda la hacían seguir con el plan, en su mente resonaba ese _"No pierdas la fe, nosotras te ayudaremos"_, _Serena_ tomo aire y miro a sus amigas.

-. No debieron dar por hecho que yo me quedaría con Seiya, eso fue solo un capricho, me voy a casar dentro de dos días con Darién, a Seiya no lo amo- _Serena_ se oía tan segura y tan decidida que las chicas no supieron que decir.

Estaban tan impresionadas por la actitud de _Serena_ que no podían pensar claramente.

-. Eso ya lo había decidid antes de irme con Seiya, solo quería que él se quedara con un bonito recuerdo mío adema...- _Serena_ no pudo continuar una voz varonil se lo interrumpió.

-. Solo por lastima estuviste conmigo, no te hubieras molestado _"Princesita"_, yo no necesitaba lastima de nadie, apuesto que con cualquier otra _"Princesa"_ me hubiera consolado, no debió ser usted tan generosa. 

Las lagrimas estaban apunto de caer por los ojos de Seiya ante la mirada atónita de sus hermanos y de las chicas, no podían creerlo, _Serena_ parecía tan fría, tan maldita por así decirlo, _Serena_ parecía no afectada por el comentario de Seiya, permanecía tranquila, permanecía tan normal, esa indiferencia fue lo que más le dolió a Seiya por ese motivo salió de la habitación no permitiría que esa chica lo viera llorar, no le demostraría el dolor que ella le había provocado, no se despedazaría frente a ella, no demostraría tampoco su dolor frente a ella, esa indiferencia le dolió pero no lo dejaría ver, así que salió de ahí y entro al cuarto donde había despertado, unas lagrimas cargadas de dolor rodaron por sus ojos, tras cerrar la puerta con llave se despedazo, se desmorono el dolor lo tiro, quería pensar que eso era solo una pesadilla, pero sabia que no lo era, no lo era por el simple hecho de que él sentía el dolor.

Su llanto no se escucho en la casa, pero sabían todos que él en ese momento debía de estar destrozado por dentro, mientras que _Serena_ parecía tan indiferente ante este hecho, sus amigas no sabían como reaccionar.

Pero lo que nadie sabia era que _Serena_ por dentro estaba llorando, le dolía tanto que su dolor no disminuía con sus lagrimas, las chicas la miraban con reproche, la única que veía verdaderamente su dolor era Michiru, las manos de Michiru por un momento se volvieron transparentes, en ese momento se dio cuenta de que ya no les quedaba mucho tiempo, así que suspiro, miro a todos ellos, cuanto dolor debía sentirse en es momento, se acerco a _Serena_ y la miro de frente, luego miro a los demás.

-. Esa fue tu decisión espero que no te arrepientas nunca.

Michiru salió de la habitación seguida por Yaten y Taiki, se dirigieron a la cocina mientras las Inners miraban a su líder con una mirada que pedía a gritos una explicación, pero la chica parecía no tener ganas de decir nada más.

* * *

Darién miro por la ventana rota, mientras la chica de cabellos negros se encontraba contemplando un brazalete quemado que estaba frente a ella levitando.

-. Tu dijiste que nadie tenia el poder de derrotar a esa cosa, ahora vez que si hay alguien que lo tiene- Darién parecía molesto, la chica se levanto y lo abofeteo.

-. Eres idiota o que, la que hizo esto no es de esta época, es del futuro, es momento de que sellemos esa maldita puerta, antes de que los demás estorbos lleguen, debes convencer a tu futura esposa de que eso es necesario. -. Ya no jugaremos con ella, hazlo tú si tanto quieres. 

Darién salió de la habitación, mientras que la NADA personificada en esa chica de cabello negro lo miraba, el brazalete se desintegro.

Lo que el no sabia era que las cosas estaban saliéndose de control, pero que mas daba entre mas rápido se diera la destrucción, más rápido el mundo se oscurecería.

Sonrío mientras tomaba un poco de coñac, todo estaba saliendo bien, todo saldría bien.

En ese momento frente a ella aprecio _Seika_, la NADA sé sorprendió _Seika_ volvió a desaparecer.

La _NADA_ penso "va de que me preocupo de todos modos las Sailor se sacrificaron para salvar a sus portadores, una de ellas era la única que me podía detener, ahora ya no hay nada que me detenga".

Tomo otro sorbo a su copa y después la rompió en su mano, pero su mano no sangro, solo era cuestión de tiempo.

* * *

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:ESPERO QUE HAGAN DISFRUTADO ESTE CAPITULO, ESPERO QUE HAGA VALIDO LA ESPERA, YA SABEN COMENTARIOS Y TODO LO QUE QUIERAN DECIRME SOLO HAGAN CLICK EN EL BOTON DE ABAJO QUE DICE "GO". DEBO DECIR QUE TAMBIEN NO HABÍA SUBIDO ESTE CAPITULO POR QUE ESPERABA QUE LLEGARA A VEINTE MENSAJES, PERO AL VER QUE NO AVANZA MUCHO LA COSA PUES DECIDI PUBLICARLO DE UNA BUENA VEZ, ADEMAS DE QUE YA TENGO EL CAPI QUE SIGUE, ESPERO ESTA VEZ LLEGAR A LOS 25 SINO NIMODO YA QUE,ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE EL CAPITULO, SIN MAS DEMORA VAMOS AVER LOS MENSAJES. **Silver Moonlight-**81: GRACIAS POR DECIRME COMO SE LLAMA EL ARMA DE SATURNO ME AYUDO MUCHO TE AGRADESCO POPR LA INFORMACION, ESPERO QUE TE GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO.  
  
**Seshyiak**: QUE BUENO QUE TE ANIMASTE A LEER MI FANFIC, ESPERO QUE TE GUSTE Y QUE LO CONTINUES LEYENDO, PRONTO PUBLICARE LOS DEMAS CAPITULOS.  
  
Y LOS DEMAS QUE PASO CON USTEDES YA NO LES GUSTO MI HISTORIA, ESPERO QUE ESA NO SEA LA RAZON POR LA QUE DEJARON DE DEJAR MENSAJES, ESPERO CON ANSIAS SUS COMENARIOS, SIN MÁS POR EL MOMENTO.  
  
SAYONARA. 

_POS: durante este capitulo les eh puesto muchas psitas para que vean lo que va a ocurrir auque se que se van a quedar con el ojo cuadrado cuando vean los capitulos que vienen._

_ahora si sayonara_


	7. Maite Zai Tut

Se escuchaba música suave y tenue, la habitación estaba oscura y no se filtraba a través de las ventanas la luz, se veía por debajo de la puerta da luz del pasillo, se escuchaban pasos afuera pero él estaba absorto en sus pensamientos, estaba escuchando sus discman, pero ya estaba un poco fastidiado de la monotonía que asta hace una semana no llevaba, de pronto escucho como alguien tocaba a su puerta, se levanto y abrió, era Yaten, su "**hermano**", al parecer estaba un tanto preocupado por él, vestía informalmente lo que dejaba ver que no saldría con Mina ni con las chicas, se que daría a compartir su desdicha, miro a su "**hermano**", se veía diferente, se veía serio, así que lo invito a entrar en la habitación, encendió la luz, aun cuando le lastimo los ojos, pero se volvió a acostar en su cama, no quería escuchar otra vez más esos reproches de ellos, no quería escuchar nada que tuviera que ver con _ELLA_, de todos modos ya que mas daba lo que _ELLA_ hiciera.

Su "**hermano**" se sentó en una silla, miro ese cuarto, estaba todo ordenado, miro asía el escritorio y encontró el anillo de Seiya, el parecía no importarle la presencia de él, se comenzó a desesperar y se levanto lo miro y lo tomo por el cuello, no podía dejar que Seiya se hundiera en la tristeza, así que haría lo que fuera necesario para sacarlo de ahí, así que lo tiro de la cama.

-. Hey que te pasa por que demonios hiciste eso, me dolió- Seiya se levanto pero Yaten le arrojo ropa.

-. Vístete saldremos esta noche.- Yaten parecía muy molesto

-. Yo no quiero salir no lo entiendes acaso te cuesta tanto entenderme.- Yaten golpeo a su hermano estaban los dos desesperados.

Seiya tardo un poco en reaccionar, después de los tres primeros segundo reacciono se fue en contra de su hermano, comenzaron a golpearse mutuamente, los dos estaban fuera de control y no era para menos, las ultimas dos semanas habían sido devastadoras para los dos, ahora no encontraban otra forma para expresar su dolor.

Los dos se fueron contra la puerta la cual se abrió, así que salieron asía el pasillo, al escuchar el ruido los demás habitantes de la casa salieron de sus cuarto a ver que ocurría, al darse cuenta del espectáculo que se montaba frente a ellos, sintieron un alivio enorme, sin duda eso era lo que faltaba para que esos dos individuos se desahogaran de alguna manera, así que no intervinieron.

Ami miro desde su cuarto, aun cuando veía más a Taiki que a los dos contrincantes, una lagrima rodó por su mejilla, le dolía tanto recordar, así que entro en su habitación cerrando la puerta con llave, Rei miro a los chicos y luego a Michiru la cual se veía aun más pálida que antes, se veía muy débil, así que camino asía su amiga y la abrazo le dijo que volviera a la cama que no se preocupara de nada.

Lita y Taiki se miraron eran los únicos que sobraban así que decidieron que ya era momento de separar a esos do chicos y así se acercaron, Lita detuvo a Yaten mientras que Taiki separo a su hermano, los dos chicos estaban muy magullados y Yaten tenia una ligera cortada en el labio superior pero parecía que aun no quedaban totalmente desahogados así que no podían soltarlos aun, los chicos miraron a sus amigos y se relajaron un poco.

Lita soltó a Yaten el cual se dejo caer sobre sus rodillas, trato de contener las lagrimas mientras Seiya simplemente imito a su hermano, los dos estaban muy tristes, todo lo que estaba ocurriendo les provocaba mucho dolor, había sido sin duda los dos meses más lastimeros de su vida, aun no entendían como había comenzado todo.

Seiya se levanto y se dirigió a su hermano paso su mano derecha sobre los hombros de Yaten, ellos dos se entendían aun más por que ahora compartían el mismo dolor, como había ocurrido aquello, como se había salido todo de control.

En ese momento se escucho que alguien habría la puerta, Lita se dirigió a la entrada, mientras que los chicos se quedaban ahí, decidió dejarlos solos.

Camino asía la entrada de la casa y se encontró con Serena la cual había llegado de hacer unas compras, al parecer pasaría la noche en esa casa, y no la pasaría con su _**ESPOSO**_, Lita suspiro al recordar todo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-. ¿Que ocurre Lita?- Serena hablo como si nada estuviera ocurriendo

-. Aun no encontramos a Mina, Ami la ha estado buscando por todas partes pero al parecer la tierra se la trago, no sabemos nada sobre ella, al parecer no hay forma de comunicarnos con ella.

Serena se recargo en la pared mientras veía el inmenso jardín de esa casa, suspiro y miro a su amiga

-. Lita aun no te puedo decir donde esta ella pero no te preocupes veras que pronto todo se arreglara, no estés triste si ella te viera en estos momentos se pondría muy triste- Serena abrazo a su amiga.

-. Tu sabes donde esta verdad, por que no nos lo has dicho, estamos muy preocupados por ella- Lita estaba apunto de llorar.

-. Lita ella esta muy dolida no creo que sea el mejor momento de decirle nada acerca de todo esto, ella esta muy triste no quiere ver a nadie, ni siquiera me ha hablado, solo se que aun esta en la ciudad pero no se en que parte, si tenemos problemas ella vendrá pero no quiere toparse con cierta persona.

-. Eso fue muy cruel de su parte, él esta arrepentido...- Serena interrumpió a Lita.

-. Lita él no le va a pedir perdón, los dos son muy orgullosos, ninguno dará su brazo a torcer, tranquilízate todo pronto se arreglara.

Lita miro a su amiga y la ayudo a sacar de las bolsas lo que ella había traído para cenar.

Los chicos escucharon las voces de las demás chicas, no tenían ganas de ver a Serena ninguno de los tres, así que Seiya entro a su cuarto seguido por sus hermanos se dio un baño rápido y salió listo para irse de parranda, tomaron las llaves de su carro y salieron por la parte trasera.

Taiki paso al cuarto de Michiru donde estaba Rei con ella, les informo que saldrían a caminar que no se preocuparan por ellos, ellas solo asintieron y trataron de sonreír, todo se estaba poniendo muy tenso.

En ese momento se escucho el motor del carro, Taiki se asomo a la ventana y vio como sus hermanos lo habían dejado, sin duda esos dos se habían ido a desahogar su dolor en un bar, Taiki suspiro apesadumbrado y trato de sonreír, pero no pudo, se sentía fatal, todo lo que estaba pasando lo hacían creer que en verdad todos en ese momento estaban viviendo un verdadero infierno en vida, después de suspirar apesadumbrado, miro a las dos chicas que lo examinaban, el se sentó en la esquina de la cama y las miro, no sabia que decir, lo que si sabia es que sin duda alguna ellos se iban a desahogar para después ahogarse en alcohol

Michiru sonrío y miro a Rei, quien al parecer al sentir la cálida mano de su amiga volvió a la realidad, miro al chico que estaba con ellas y no sabia que decir, por primera vez en su vida se sintió torpe eh inservible, se sintió débil, toco su mano y sintió en su mano izquierda el anillo de Nicolás, al fin ellos dos iban a estar juntos, claro si es que ella salía viva de esa batalla, no sabia donde había iniciado todo ese enrollo lo único que sabia era que dos días después de la llegada de Serena ella se caso con Darién.

* * *

Flash Back

Serena se encontraba en la casa de los chicos después de la horrible platica que se había llevado acabo en esa casa, en el estudio se sintió fatal, miro por la ventana la calle, llovía muy fuerte, esa noche no regresaría a la que se convertiría en su casa, miro a sus amigas las cuales estaban atónitas y apesadumbradas, no creían lo que habían escuchado de la boca de su amiga, sintieron un nudo en la garganta y mariposas muriendo en su estomago, Mina se levanto y miro a Serena después la abofeteo, Serena sintió como de su boca salía un hilito de sangre, Mina tenia los ojos inundados de lagrimas, se sentía muy mal el ver al "hermano" de su novio de tal forma le había destrozado el corazón, a pesar de que Serena fuera su amiga y su princesa no tenia derecho a destruir el corazón de las personas, miro a Serena la cual no decía nada, Michiru que entro en ese momento en la habitación vio a la Sailor del amor y supo lo que ocurría, miro a su princesa y suspiro, no faltaría mucho antes de que Tokio se colapsara y surgiera Tokio de cristal, miro a su alrededor miro a las chicas y luego se miro en el espejo, no era la misma ahora estaba sola, vio a sus tres amigas morir a manos de la nada y ella fingió que no pasaba nada, se acerco a Mina y la abrazo, ella era en ese momento la persona más cercana a ella, tomo sus manos y le pidió que se sentara era el momento de revelar un poco de la verdad, era el momento de que un poco del manto de oscuridad se levantara, aclaro su garganta y comenzó a hablar.

-. Se que esto es difícil, pero creo que es el momento de poner las cartas sobre la mesa, seguramente Princesa usted ya se dio cuenta de que Haruka, Horatu y Setsuna no son las mismas que usted conoce, debe saber ya que ellas ya no poseen sus estrellas estelares, están vacías, es por ese motivo que me atacaron cuando nos encontramos Mina ellas querían destruir mi estrella, ellas querían que me uniera a ellas que fuera un alma errante sin un lugar al cual pertenecer, pero me invadió el miedo y deje sola a la persona que más amaba, deje sola a Haruka,- Las chicas estaban atónitas ante esa confesión- princesa usted les a devuelto un poco de su brillo, usted debe ser fuerte, sabe que la única razón y la mas poderosa para casarse con el principie Endimión es formar Tokio de cristal para salvar a toda la gente que puédannos, para darles a las personas una vida mejor, para salvarlas de la destrucción...

una voz como de ultratumba comenzó a escucharse, una mujer de largo cabello rubio, y un vestido blanco salpicado de sangre entro en la habitación, era Narzisa quien horas antes se había encontrado con Serena.

-. Una destrucción que usted mas tarde atraerá, usted destruirá las vidas de los habitantes de Tokio de cristal, todo lo que hagan saldrá mal por que mi maldición se esparcirá sobre ustedes, y el mundo tan perfecto que han creado se destruirá para siempre las sombras gobernaran y la _NADA_ destruirá las estrellas que dan luz a la oscuridad del universo, sus corazones serán contaminados y sus esperanzas aniquiladas, no habrá nada que pueda evitar que la _NADA_, gobierne sobre vuestro precioso palacio, yo me encargare de que el miedo se impregne en sus corazones.

Una mujer con una gran capa color ciruela se dejo ver era una mujer que desprendía un aura maligna las chicas se colocaron en posición de defensa, la mujer era una completa desconocida para las chicas, pero para Michiru que ya había visto el futuro y sabia lo que estaba ocurriendo en el, se dio cuenta que no era otra persona que la misma Narsiza, la cual de alguna manera había viajado por el tiempo para maldecir a las chicas, Michiru no pudo ni hablar cayo inconsciente mientras que las chicas escuchaban muy atentamente la maldición de aquella mujer desconocida.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

Seiya se encontraba en su cuarto tratando de contener el inmenso dolor que sentía en su pecho, se toco la cara, podía sentir como sus lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas se sentía defraudado destruido, sin ningún motivo para vivir, sus hermanos estaban afuera de su habitación (ajenos a lo que les ocurría a las chicas), Seiya se dirigió a la ventana mientras escuchaba como sus hermanos se sentaban afuera de su habitación, abrió la puerta corrediza que daba asía una parte del jardín y vio como afuera caían tenues bolitas de energía, las cuales al tocar el piso volvían a subir, era un espectáculo hermoso, se sorprendió ante tal belleza, volteo asía su cuarto y después asía afuera, se encontró con tres jóvenes vestidas con túnicas.

_(**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA**: Para que no haya confusiones les explico rápido quienes son, ya que Seiya no las conoce por que son del futuro, la que viste túnica blanca es Rini o Chibiusa como gusten decirle, la que viste túnica Negra es Leina y la que viste túnica roja es Maori, visten igual que Futur y Dernier, pero no son ellas, ya no les puedo aclarar más por que sino les voy a arruinar la sorpresa que les tengo reservada, por ultimo solo debo aclarar que estas tres jóvenes son y no son las mismas que están muy pero muy en el futuro, estas jóvenes son el futuro de las que están en la época en que Tokio de cristal fue destruido y en el cual gobierna la NADA, estas tres son esas mismas pero después de haber pasado por todas las maldades que les voy a hacer, ahora si continuemos )_

Una de ellas la de cabello negro y peinado de chonguitos lo abrazo, el sintió una calidez que lo embriagaba, la joven lo miro y el cedió cuenta de que era muy parecida a su bombón, tenia u misma esencia pero a la vez tenia algo diferente, el sentía un cariño que no sabia como expresarlo.

Las otras dos jóvenes miraron a Seiya y lo invitaron a sentarse en la silla de su cuarto.

Maori se acerco a la puerta corrediza y la cerro, esa puerta se había convertido a partir de ese momento en la puerta del tiempo, el único vinculo que podría unir las dimensiones por las que se tenia que viajar para llegar a una época determinada.

-. Seiya Kou, que alegría que nos vuelvamos a ver.

-. Maori, el todavía no nos conoce- Leina miro a sus compañeras y suspiro- Permítame presentarme mi nombre es Leina Kou.

Ante tales palabras Seiya se sorprendió, su apellido era igual al de el y sus "hermanos".

-. El mío es Maori Kou y el de la joven que esta a su lado es – Maori señalo a Rini- Chibiusa Kou (a mi m gusta llamarle Rini a Chibiusa por que se me hace un bonito nombre me gusta mas que el suyo pero si quieren que le diga Chibiusa solo háganmelo saber).

Seiya no creía lo que veía Leina se parecía demasiado de alguna forma a Yaten y a la vez se parecía muchísimo a Mina, miro a las otras dos, pero una voz rompió sus cavilaciones, era una voz hermosa y se escuchaba tan calmada trasmitía en sus palabras la armonía.

-. No te quiebres la cabeza, te lo explicare, nosotras venimos del futuro- Seiya no podía creer lo que escuchaba, pero todo en la vida era posible, así que siguió escuchando a la chica- Como ya te diste cuenta Yaten y Mina son los padres de Leina, Ami y Taiki son los de Maori y tu y Serena son mis padres.

Ante tales palabras Seiya casi se desmaya, estaba frente a la hija de su amada y de él, era un sueño que simplemente no podía creer la joven lo abrazo, era tan lindo poder abrazar a su verdadero padre, Seiya la abrazo no pudo evitar dejar escapar una lagrima al saber que él y su bombón habían tenido una hija.

Maori trago saliva se levanto de su lugar y miro a Seiya.

-. Seiya Kou no todo es color de Rosa, en el futuro en que nosotras vivimos a pasado una calamidad que solo tu puedes remediar, en un futuro lejano Serena será contaminada por la _NADA_, y para que Tokio de Cristal no sea destruido dio vida a una sombra de su pasado a "Serenity", esa sombra decidió para no romper con el poco equilibrio que quedaba decidió vivir al lado de Endimión su eterno amor, pero la chispa de vida que un quedaba de Serena vivía dentro de ella y fue creando un caos en su corazón, un caos del cual se aprovecho la _NADA_ para invadirla, después de unos años la _NADA_ aprovecho un momento de conmoción en la vida de "_Serenity_" eh invadió la luz de la esperanza destruyéndola.

-. OH al menos eso era lo que nosotras pensábamos pero en realidad no paso así, Serena se dejo caer en la desesperanza dando paso a una parte de ella misma que era muy cobarde una parte que no poseía la Luz del Universo, esa parte al tratar de destruir a la _NADA_ lo único que logro fue hacer que creciera y que invadiera a Tokio de Cristal, nosotras viajamos primero al futuro por una extraña razón y después fuimos enviadas a esta época, donde mi querido Sella, Serena permanece muy confundida, sabemos que tú mas que nadie debería estar a su lado pero eso no puede ser posible. Necesitamos de tu ayuda para salvar nuestro mundo, y salvar a las personas del futuro.

-. Debes acompañarnos al futuro, padre para que no noten tu ausencia nosotras formaremos con nuestro poder un espíritu que te sustituta por un tiempo en lo que nos ayudas a darle paz a mi madre, por que ella y las chicas viven un infierno en vida, viven un dolor que con nada más que con tu luz las podrás salvar.- Rini abrazo a su padre.

-. Por alguna razón la luz de tu estrella es una de las más hermosas y de las únicas que pueden curar a otras estrellas- Leina miro a sus amigas.

-. Debemos confesarte algo, Endimión en el futuro encerró tu luz de la esperanza por ese motivo tu no pudiste permanecer al lado de Serena- La sangre de Seiya Comenzó a hervir- Darién en esta época ya no existe, su alma fue tragada por la _NADA_ por ese punto comenzó a adentrarse en Serena, tu no debes hacer nada, por que si intervienes Tokio de Cristal no surgirá y miles de personas morirán, es por ese motivo que debemos llevarte con nosotras, para que no se altere la historia- Maori miro como Seiya trataba de contener su coraje.

-. Pero mi querido amigo- Maori miro a Seiya con un poco de picardía- no todo esta perdido, te concederemos tres deseos por que somos tres nosotras, el mío será que tendrás una noche antes de partir con tu amada, una noche inolvidable para los dos y lo mejor será que te prometo que Darién jamás la tocara, por que ella solo te pertenecerá a ti, te lo juro.

Seiya intento sonreír mientras las otras dos jóvenes veían con curiosidad a su amiga, a veces quedaba sobre ella su antigua forma de ser, esa forma de ser tan infantil.

-. Así mataremos dos pájaros de un tiro mi querido Seiya, aremos repelar a Darién al saber que nunca podrá tener a Serena y me vengare por haberme tratado tan despiadadamente hace unas horas.

Tanto Seiya como sus dos amigas vieron la forma tan cómica que su amiga planeaba su buena venganza, era obvio que ella no solo haría eso sino que le haría sufrir aun más a _Darién/Endimión_ por todo lo que les había hecho, pero lo que verdaderamente les sorprendió fue la forma en que lo dijo, parecía una niña chiquita planeando vengarse del chico que se burlaba de ella, los tres no pudieron contener la risa, esa chica sin duda era un fenómeno.

-. Hey de que se ríen eso es algo serio- se acerco a Seiya le tomo de las manos- verdad que tu si me apoyas, verdad que me ayudaras.

Seiya sonrió dulcemente, esa chica no se parecía en nada a su "**hermano**" ni a Ami, esa chica era todo un caso.

-. Claro que las ayudare- Maori cambio su mirada de niña inocente y picar por una llena de planes macabros, al parecer estaba planeando algo que iba más aya de lo que les había comentado.

Se separo un poco de Seiya y trono los dedos, después miro asía la puerta que daba al corredor y un circulo enredando un pentagrama se apareció, en el muchas letras pequeñas empezaron a salir y frente a ella apareció un pergamino, en el cual se estamparon las letras del pentagrama, Maori miro a sus dos amigas las cuales estaban atónitas, y se preguntaban "¿Cómo era posible que Maori ya pudiera utilizar con toda facilidad sus poderes si ellas apenas y podían conjurar una bola de energía?".

-. Espero que estés listo para el viaje- Maori chasqueo los dedos y los cuatro desaparecieron.

Taiki y Yaten escucharon un tronar de dedos y entraron a la habitación, se dieron cuenta de que "SEIYA" estaba dormido sobre la cama, sus piraron aliviados, cuando de pronto se comenzó a escuchar gritos en la habitación donde estaban las jóvenes.

Corrieron lo más rápido que sus piernas los dejo, lo que vieron les quito el aliento, lo que parecía un fantasma estaba apunto de estrangular a Lita, Las demás chicas estaban siendo atadas con una especie de cuerdas plateadas que salían del espectro, Taiki intento sacar su transformador, pero se dio cuenta de que estaba roto, Yaten no lo pensó mucho y ataco al espectro con su:

-. "**_LETAL EXPLOSION_**"

Pero su poder la atravesó sin hacerle nada, el fantasma volteo a ver Yaten y solo le sonrió, después una luz invadió el cuarto y el espectro desapareció, dejando unas enormes manchar carmesíes en el piso, las chicas se levantaron y miraron a los chicos Mina se levanto y corrió a abrazar su amado, el cual la estrecho fuertemente, en verdad amaba a esa chica, Taiki se acerco a las demás chicas (aun que intento acercarse más a Ami, pero la timidez le gano, Serena se levanto poco a poco, ese espectro sin duda no pertenecía a esa época, Michiru fue recobrando poco a poco sus fuerzas, y fue levantándose lentamente, le dolía todo el cuerpo, miro a su alrededor y noto el ambiente apesadumbrado, suspiro, que demonios había ocurrido.

Serena se levanto y miro a los dos chicos que estaban ahí, en ese lugar pero se dio cuenta de que no estaba Seiya, cuando intento decir algo, se dio cuenta que "_SEIYA_" entraba a la habitación, miro la habitación como inspeccionando las cosas, después miro a Serena, en su mirada no se notaba ningún sentimiento, Serena sintió como si un puñal le atravesara el corazón al notar la indiferencia con que él la miraba, de sus azules ojos una lagrima se escapo y corrió abrazarlo, pero el la detuvo, la miro y suspiro.

-. Ahora que no somos nada no me gustaría que te me pegues tanto, Darién podría malinterpretar las cosas y tu tendrías problemas.

Los chicos y las chicas no lo creían ese sin duda no era Seiya, Seiya se aparto de Serena y se acerco a Michiru a la cual le acaricio la cara tan tiernamente que la chica se olvido de quien era él y se sonrojo, Seiya la abrazo, Todos los presentes estaban en Shok, Michiru sintió una calidez muy especial, en ese momento se dio cuenta que esa persona no era Seiya, reconocía a la perfección esa aura, sin lugar a dudas era de Otto, su mejor amigo, pero por que Seiya tenia su aura tan parecía a la de su amigo, cuando Seiya se separo de ella, ella se dio cuenta de que en verdad era Otto, y no Seiya, pero todos los demás lo veían como Seiya, Michiru se levanto y jalo a "_SEIYA_" a su habitación, Serena se quedo estática, no podía creer lo que veía.

Mientras que en la habitación de Michiru _SEIYA/OTTO_ miraban a la chica.

-. Que ocurre aquí, quien eres tu?- Michiru se veía un poco preocupada.

-. Soy Otto pero por circunstancias muy especiales por un tiempo tomare el lugar de Seiya, tu eres la única que me puede ver así por que yo les pedí a "_ELLAS_" que me dejaran volver a convivir contigo, quiero ayudarte a sanar tus heridas, déjame estar un tiempo contigo tal vez al darle celos a Serena para que ella reaccione y le demuestre a Seiya cuanto lo quiere.

Michiru lo medito por un momento y después se lanzo a los brazos de su amigo y lo beso con loca pasión, era tan feliz, Otto había sido su amor de antes que Haruka y si se habían separado había sido por que él había muerto, pero ahora lo tenia junto a ella no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad.

Mina entro a la habitación de Michiru sin tocar, y al encontrarla besándose con Seiya tan apasionadamente se quedo estática, cerro la puerta y camino asía la sala donde las demás chicas y chicos esperaban a Luna y Artemis, al verla llegar Serena fue la primera en hablar:

-. Donde están ellos?- Mina sintió una punzada en la espalda que hacer.

-. Como te has de imaginar, el esta muy dolido por lo que hiciste así que ha decidido platicar y desahogarse con Michiru no quiere verte por el momento, así que hablemos después les explicaremos la situación a ellos dos- Mina pensó que le descubriría la mentira.

Todos los demás a excepción de Serena se dieron cuenta que la diosa del amor mentía, pero como Serena estaba hundida en sus propias cavilaciones no le presto atención y decidió hablar con todos los presentes, de pronto la puerta se abrió y una joven de largos cabellos morados con chispitas grises entro al cuarto vestía un uniforme de preparatoria, al verla entrar, Taiki y Yaten se sorprendieron muchísimo, la chica miro a los presentes y les sonrió.

-. Kendra que haces aquí?- Yaten no se lo creía al igual que Taiki.

-. Que bonito recibimiento, a mí también me gusta verles- la chica suspiro- la princesa me ha enviado al parecer a ocurrido lo que ella tanto se temía, las Sailor se han ido para nunca volver.

Hubo un silencio muy incomodo, la chica se acerco a la princesa y al estar frente a ella hizo una pequeña reverencia.

-. Se preguntaran la mayoría de ustedes quienes son y de donde vengo no?. Empecemos por lo principal, mi nombre es Kendra Houj, soy la protectora de la puerta del tiempo en la dimensión del fuego o debería decir en el planeta del fuego.

Ante tal declaración todos se quedaron perplejos.

-. MI misión diferente a la de Sailor Plut es cuidar de la prisión de tres ENTES juguetonas que andan haciendo destrozos por la galaxia, sus nombre son : _FUTUR, DERNIER, GESCHENK_, esa tres entes tienen el poder de la creación son capaces de destruir galaxias en un abrí y cerrar de ojos, pero a pesar de que son traviesas y fuertes, son muy buenas.

-. Entonces por que están prisioneras?- Rei miro con enojo a la joven.

-. Por que son muy peligrosas para el equilibrio del mundo, esas chicas son capaces de cambiar el futuro y romper el hilo con el que se custodia el destino- Kendra parecía muy molesta.

-. Quieres decir que ellas son capaces de cambiar el destino de todas las personas- Ami sintió una luz de esperanza.

-. Si por eso están encerradas, pero ahora se han escapado...

-. NO permitiré que las atrapes- Mina sorprendió a todos los presentes incluso a su novio- NO lo permitiré por que todo pasa por algo, esa es la señal que necesitaba para saber que Serena no tiene por que sacrificarse, algo raro esta pasando aquí.

-. Como te atreves a contradecir a Kendra?- Yaten parecía muy molesto.

-. Por que me gritas?, que no ves que en cerrar a esa chicas seria una injusticia.

-. Claro que no, cada quien tiene una misión en la vida nadie puede huir cambiando eso.- Yaten estaba molestándose aun más.

-. Si eso fuera totalmente cierto y todo estuviera ya trazado, nosotros no estaríamos viviendo en realidad, seriamos títeres del universo eso seria horrible- Lita miro a Taiki y a Yaten.

-. Yo apoyo a las chicas hay una manera de que se arregle todo esto, no creo que sea justo encerrar a esas personas solo por el poder que tienen...

-. Basta¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡- Kendra miro a todos los presentes- Si ustedes no me quieren ayudar entonces estarán en mi contra, Yaten Taiki de que lado están, del mío o del de esas chicas insoportables.

-. Kendra deja de insultarlas estas en su planeta y estas hablando con la futura Reina de Neo Tokio de Cristal así que cállate tu- Seiya apareció acompañado de Michiru, Kendra se quedo estupefacta- Yo estoy del lado de ellas, no permitiré que las encierres, además esas chicas fueron las que nos salvaron en el aeropuerto o me equivoco, también esas chicas fueron las que encerraron a la _NADA_ en la parte oscura del universo, y arriesgaron su vida al devolvernos la luz de la esperanza al universo aun cuando una de ellas murió al internarse dentro de la _NADA_ para recuperar a la Luz de la Esperanza, creo que les debemos por mucho su libertad.

Yaten, Taiki y Kendra se quedaron estáticos ese no podía ser Seiya, este sin duda era un Seiya mejorado, no le temía al reproche de sus "**hermanos**", y que no le temía enfrentarse a la más vengativa Sailor que podía existir, no le temía enfrentarse a Kendra.

-. Dejen de pelear esto puede arreglarse de una mejor manera no?- Ami intento atenuar la situación que ya de por si era un poco incomoda.

-. Escúchenme bien ustedes, si no están conmigo sentirán la ira del universo, su felicidad se extinguirá y empezare por ti Seiya Kou, este atrevimiento no te lo perdonare jamás, me has escuchado date por muerto, tonto, eres un verdadero tonto.

Tras una cortina de pétalos de cerezo blanco, las chicas se miraron entre si, mientras Yaten y Taiki miraban con asombro a su hermano, no podían creer lo que él había hecho, era muy sabido que las maldiciones que arrojaba Kendra eran por mucho mortales y dañinas, Serena se intento acercar a SEIYA para abrazarlo pero Michiru la detuvo y miro con tristeza a Otto, sabia que ahora su amigo estaba en grave peligro.

-. Como sabias lo de las entes del tiempo, como sabias que fueron encerradas sin motivo alguno?- Michiru miro seriamente a Otto.

-. Por que yo me encontré con ellas, y me di cuenta de la verdad, esas tres chicas son las únicas que tienen el poder de cambiar totalmente el futuro, ellas serán capaces de salvarnos...- Yaten tomo del cuello a SEIYA, lo miro con profundo coraje.

-. Como puedes hacernos esto SEIYA sabes perfectamente que te has condenado, si algo por lo que es temida Kendra es por que tiene el poder de encerrar tu alma en una bola de cristal indestructible y hacer que poco a poco se extinga mientras tu te vuelves loco, eres tonto o que.

SEIYA miro a su hermano se separo de él, miro a todos los presentes y salio de la casa, seguido por Michiru, después de ese día no regreso, al día siguiente, Serena se caso con Darien, fue una boda sencilla llena de oscuridad, algo en la ciudad estaba cambiando, las calle se veían más oscuras y se respiraba por donde fuera un olor que recordaba a la desesperanza, cuatro figuras misteriosas observaban todo lo que pasaba en ese lugar, de vez en cuando una de las cuatro sombras provocaba caídas al príncipe Endimión, mientras que otra sombra sentía hervir su sangre al ver a ese sujeto al lado de su amada, las otras dos sombras solo observaban ya llegaría el momento de echar cuentas entonces el hilo que los unía a DESTINO / DESGRACIA desaparecería.

Después de la fiesta, llega lo noche, la noche de bodas con Darien, Serena entro al baño, comenzó a llorar en silencio, se sentía mal, había visto a SEIYA/otto muy triste caminando por las calles en compañía de Michiru, lo veía tan decaído (tal cual se veía el original Seiya), sentía que ese día había defraudado a la persona que más amaba, sentía que muy pronto su corazón dejaría de latir, sintió como las lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas, se encontraba en esa casa oscura y tétrica en uno de los cuartos mas grandes de esta (sino el mas grande), se vistió con el fondo de dormir que le había regalado Haruka, miro por el espejo y no se encontró a ella, parecía que el espero reflejaba a otra persona, suspiro tristemente no quería salir de ahí, no quería que pasara nada entre ella y Darien, ahora si que estaba condenada a la desdicha.

Darien caminaba pacientemente por el cuarto, mientras fumaba un cigarrillo que dejaba un horrendo olor a tabaco quemado, dio otras tres vueltas al cuarto, ya tenia la corbata tirada en el suelo y la camisa desabrochada, estaba apunto de tocar la puerta del baño para decirle a su "esposa" que saliera ya, pero algo le llamo la atención se acerco al espejo de cuerpo completo, el cual estaba totalmente negro, eso era raro por que las luces estaban encendidas, de pronto las lámparas se apagaron, el toco el espejo y sintió un frió intenso, sintió como unos hilos invisibles lo atrapaban y lo jalaban al centro del espejo, el cual lo succiono haciendo que saliera del cuarto.

en otra dimensión

Darien/Endimión despertó adolorido, lo primero que vio fue a tres hermosas jóvenes que lo miraban con coraje casi con odio, el abrió los ojos aun más al darse cuenta de que estaba atado en una trabé y no podía moverse, una de las tres jóvenes se acerco a él, la joven tenia su cabello negro con morado asta los tobillos, lo tenia peinado en pequeñísimas trencitas, su túnica roja hacia resaltar el color de su piel blanca mientras que las otras dos chicas permanecían en la penumbra, el lugar parecía una cripta a juzgar por el olor, había estado lloviendo, mucho se podía sentir el musgo en el piso, Darien miro a la chica estaba apunto de reprocharle el por que lo tenia ahí, pero la chica saco una moneda plateada, colocándola entre sus dedos índice y medio se la enseño al Rey de la tierra, de un lado poseía la imagen del pentagrama y del otro lado la imagen del pentagrama torcido símbolo de la tierra.

-. Espero que te sujetes bien a tus recuerdos, por que los que ahora poses serán los únicos que conservaras.

Las otras dos chicas sacaron de igual manera monedas y formaron un triangulo en el cual se formo una nube de polvo estelar, esa nube la encerraron en un cofre de vidrio, Darien cayo desmayado, Leina miro a sus amigas, mientras que Rini se acercaba al que un día quiso como un padre, pero al causarle tanto dolor lo había olvidado casi por completo.

-. La _NADA_ lo invadió por completo, si el sobrevive en el futuro, le devolveremos lo que queda de su estrella el sabrá si desea curarse o morir y extinguir su luz para siempre- Maori se acerco a la frente de Darien con la palma de la mano la toco después presiono cu palma contra la frente de Darien y una luz salio de su mano, cuando la separo Darien tenia tatuado en la frente el símbolo del tiempo tres óvalos unidos por un circulo- tal como te lo prometí Seiya, él jamás podrá tocar a Serena, ella jamás le pertenecerá a él.

Las chicas se sentaron a esperar, tenían que ir por Seiya al amanecer, mientras tanto podían recobrar fuerzas e idearse un plan para que no todo resultara tan malo, en ese momento miraron al cielo, no había techo en ese lugar vieron como una luz roja sobre volaba el lugar sin lugar a dudas esa era Kendra quien las buscaba y quien también seria la responsable de que Serena muriera en vida y que se formara Tokio de cristal.

Rini suspiro, miro a su alrededor y sintió algo muy extraño, debía de haber algo que pudieran hacer para que el dolor no fuera tan hiriente y que lo que pasara apartir de ese momento se convirtiera solo en un triste recuerdo.

De pronto a las tres chicas se le vino a la mente una idea, se escucharon pasos y cuando voltearon encontraron ahí a esas siete personas, esas personas que habían revivido con la misión de ayudar a mantener la esperanza, era la familia de Black Moon, las tres chicas miraron el lugar y después de pensarlo un par de segundos comenzaron a concentrarse ahí seria su sitio de planes, nadie las buscaría jamás en un lugar como el que iban a formar.

En cuestión de minutos en esa casa en ruinas se levanto un café-bar el cual llevaba por nombre "_**SINGING OF THE DARK MOON**_", las cuatro hermanas de la persecución serian las encargadas de atender el lugar mientras que Esmeralda, Diamante y Zafiro se encargarían de atraer a la gente contaminada y la ayudarían para que no murieran en la oscuridad, tratarían de mantenerla con vida asta que se formara Tokio de cristal.

Las chicas se sintieron satisfechas con su creación, de pronto vieron una estrella fugaz atravesar el cielo, reconocieron que faltaba poco para que ellas se tuvieran que marchar, esa era la prueba inequívoca de que ellas, su pasado habían llegado, habían llegado ahí para dar el primer paso a lo que seria la modificación asía el futuro, suspiraron con tristeza, lo que venia después de eso, las haría en verdad desdichadas a sus madres, pero lo que les consolaba era que solo seria por poco tiempo.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Kendra entro al sótano de la casa, sentía que algo acaba de llegar a ese lugar, así que tenia que poner en orden todo para el ataque, miro a sus discípulas y a sus chiquillas, se encontraban las tres Sailor Outhers, Uranus, Saturno y Plutón, se encontraba la princesa del planeta de las flores, también estaba Seika y frente a todas ellas en un sillón de color ciruela la figura de una chica de largo cabello rojizo sus ojos estaban cerrados parecía dormida, y vestía un traje de gasa roja, era hermosa cualquiera incluso Seiya que tanto amaba a Serena se habría sorprendido ante la belleza de esa joven misteriosa, era hermosa de por donde se le mirase, su respiración era pausada y calmada, parecía relajada.

Kendra se arrodillo frente a la joven al igual que las demás, atrás de la joven aparecieron cuatro Sailors que por la oscuridad no se dejaban ver bien, solo se veía que eran en exceso parecidas a las Outhers una de ellas tenia una "Grave" igual que Saturno y otra tenia un Báculo al igual que Plutón, las otras dos solo estaban paradas mirando a las seguidoras de su princesa.

-. El momento de atacar se aproxima veloz mente, mañana será Luna llena, mañana eclipsaremos el poder de la Reina de la luna y traeremos de vuelta a Serenity, y así nos desharemos del estorbo de Sailor Moon, nadie nos detendrá a partir de este momento, deberán de destruir esta ciudad, en su totalidad deberán hacerlo.

Las presentes asintieron y salieron del lugar para prepararse, cuando estaba apunto de salir Kendra la joven la llamo.

-. Tú mi querida Kendra tendrás una misión especial, deberás entregarle como muestra de agradecimiento asía el Rey de la tierra, le entregaras la luz de Seiya Kou, deberás encerrarlo en una de tus esferas y entregársela al Rey, así evitaremos que en un futuro, Serena Tsukino renazca y reclame su cuerpo. Tu serás quien nos de la victoria.

Kendra asintió y salió del sótano, las cuatro figuras quienes vestían traje de marinero las dos que no portaban armas vestían de un color morado muy oscuro y brilloso, su moño era negro y la perla de su tiara eran de color morado, la que poseía su "Grave" vestía de color azul oscuro y brilloso su moño era de color Lila y la perla de su tiara era color azul oscura, mientras que la ultima vestía de color sangre en su totalidad su báculo tenia en la punta una esfera formada por humo encerrado en una perla transparente, al igual que la de su tiara.

-. Encárguense de que Kendra pueda realizar a la perfección su misión no quiero ningún error me han entendido.

Las cuatro Sailor asintieron y salieron a seguir a Kendra mientras que la joven abría lentamente sus ojos, los cuales eran de color rojo intenso, se reflejaba en ellos la maldad pura.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Los siete jóvenes del futuro llegaron al parque No. 10, miraron a la luna, habían llegado justo a tiempo, caminaron por las calles y llegaron a su destino llegaron a "_**SINGING OF THE DARK MOON**_" en donde las hermanas de la Persecución ya los esperaban y los hicieron entrar en ese lugar, ellos tomaron asiento y después de repasar el plan descansarían un poco la mañana se aproximaba y con ella, la destrucción de lo que hasta ese momento conocían sus padres, era el momento en que debían demostrar todo el valor que poseían, ya no había tiempo para nada.

Rini se dirigió al que seria su cuarto por esa noche, Abgal la siguió, mientras que Dark la miraba alejarse, Maori suspiro tristemente al ver a Dark, como se había complicado la situación, mientras que Leina y Leita se veían, ellas habían tenido la culpa, Nicollet tomo un trago a su vaso de jugo de naranja mientras veía aquella escena, eso debería de ser un chiste, nunca pensó que Maori se enamorara de Dark, ahora que lo veía con sus propios ojos no lo podía creer, suspiro y vio volar una pluma blanca, sin duda esa seria una noche inolvidable para algunas personas.

Abgal y Rini entraron a la habitación en penumbras, Rini lo abrazo mientras lloraba, sentía que algo muy malo pasaría, y no habría nada que lo pudiera evitar.

Abgal beso tiernamente a Rini, ese fue el detonador perfecto para que la pasión contenida entre esos dos se desatara, Abgal acostó a Rini sobre la cama y comenzó a acariciarla, la penumbra resguardo su amor, lo que ninguno de ellos dos sabia es que seria su ultima noche tal vez por eso el amor por si solo se desato y no les dio tregua.

Maori salio del establecimiento y se sentó en la banqueta, no quería saber ya nada, le dolía todo eso, no le echaba la culpa de su dolor ni a Leita ni a Leina pero eso no hacia que sus dos amigas se sintieran culpables, miro sus manos y vio su pulsera y las marcas del pentagrama que la protegía, sintió dolor al verlos así que los quito de su vista, miro la luna, sin duda la noche siguiente esa hermosa luna llena se pintaría de sangre.

Sintió la mano de Dark en su hombre pero ella la retiro, no quería la compasión de nadie, así que se levanto y mostrando el orgullo de guerrera lo miro, no permitiría que nadie sintiera compasión por ella, si debía sufrir lo haría en silencio sin que nadie pudiera verla y sentir lastima, así que se alejo dos pasos de él y lo miro.

-. No necesito tu lastima así que no te preocupes yo estaré bien, así que no debes sentir compasión por mi.

-. Yo no lo hago por compasión, lo hago por que realmente lo siento, deberás créeme.- Cuando Dark iba a tocar a Maori ella lo rechazo.

-. Que te crea, te escuche Dark, dijiste como podías querer siquiera a alguien como yo, ahora no quieras arreglar las cosas, tenias razón nosotros jamás podríamos estar juntos, somos demasiado opuestos para vivir juntos, así que deja de...- Maori no pudo acabar la frase por que Dark la beso.

Maori sintió los subes labios del chico y no pudo resistirse a caer en ese beso, por alguna extraña razón los poderes de Maori los llevaron a la habitación de él y ahí al igual que la otra pareja dejaron que su pasión se desbordara.

.....................................................................................................................................

Quiero ser tu piel en el invierno

para que el frío en ti no pueda entrar.

Quiero ser la luz en tu camino,

sol en la noche, agua dulce en el mar,

ser la puerta que nunca deje pasar

al largo silencio y a la soledad.

Serena salio lentamente del baño, sus ojos aun reflejaban tristeza, se sorprendió al ver que el cuarto estaba en penumbra, de pronto una mano calida tomo su mano y la abrazo, Serena se sorprendió muchísimo al ver a Seiya, se sentía en las nubes así que sin pensarlo mucho lo beso, lo amaba tanto comenzó a llorar pero el chico de cabello azabache la abrazo aun más fuete a su bombón, no la soltaría pasara lo que pasara no la soltaría, la amaba demasiado, esa noche cuando sus almas se unieron, fue una noche perfecta, no les importo nada sentían la necesidad de unirse el uno con el otro sentían como sus cuerpo se llamaban, deseaban quedarse juntos para toda la vida.

Ser distintos cuerpos con un mismo fin,

ser, cariño mío, ser yo en ti.

Esa noche se comenzó a formar la que seria La pequeña dama.

Cuando Seiya despertó, se encontró con las tres chicas que lo habían ayudado, se le hacia sumamente cruel irse sin decirle nada a Serena pero un trato es un trato y el hacer eso era necesario para salvar la vida de mucha gente, así que dando una ultima mirada a su amada salio por el espejo y una fría lagrima rodó por su mejilla, le dolía tanto dejarla así.

Y si he de romper cadenas que me aten

a la costumbre, yo las partiré,

y si he de mover montañas que en mi mente

no me dejen verte, mi amor, las moveré.

Pongo por testigo a dios que no te fallaré,

yo seré consejo, nena, pero no tu juez.

El tiempo me enseñó que el alimento del amor

es la confianza, el respeto y un colchón.

(por otro lado las tres chicas dejaron a Darien tirado en el piso no se iban a molestar en acomodarlo en un sillón, el no era merecedor de tal cosa así que solo lo aventaron fuera del espejo y lo dejaron tirado en el piso.)

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Los chicos despertaron abrazados Rini miro a Abgal era tan lindo, sintió miedo de perderlo, así que lo abrazo aun más fuerte, no quería dejarlo jamás, Abgal la abrazo y comenzó a susurrarle al oído cuanto la amaba, los dos chicos se sintieron los más felices del mundo, sentían como sus corazones latían solo por que el otro latía, se levantaron y comenzaron a vestirse ese seria el día decisivo.

Por otro lado Maori y Dark aun dormían abrazados, los dos se veían tan relajados y tan felices como nunca se les había visto antes, nadie creería lo que vendría a continuación.

.....................................................................

Mina se despertó, bostezando alegremente, a su lado totalmente desnudo al igual que ella, Yaten dormía como un ángel ella lo beso y se levanto para vestirse pero el le tomo de la mano y la jalo nuevamente asía la cama, al parecer su novio no ya había recobrado sus energías.

Taiki y Ami se habían quedado toda la noche mirando películas mientras que Rei y Nicolás habían decidido pasar la noche mirando como se consumía el fuego en una fogata en el templo, Lita se había quedado en compañía de John y habían estado platicando toda la noche, La mañana sin duda los había sorprendido a todos.

Michiru miro desde la cama a su amigo, sentía como la vida se le comenzaba a resbalar por las manos, Otto solo la abrazo, sabia que a ella ya no le quedaba mucho tiempo, seguramente esa noche sucedería lo inevitable, sin duda esa noche el mundo seria salpicado al igual que la luna de sangre, esa noche ninguno de los habitantes de la tierra la olvidaría.

Seika miro a Darien mientras Serena se bañaba y se vestía, ella no sospechaba lo que pasaría en cuanto se ocultara el sol.

El día paso tranquilo, relajado, Serena y las chicas salieron de compras, Serena parecía haber tomado la situación de la mejor manera, además sabia que Seiya la seguía amando y la entendía. Tal vez por ese motivo ninguna de las chicas se dio cuenta de que otras personas las seguían, , tal vez por ese motivo no se dieron cuenta cuando el sol comenzó a oscurecerse y el ambiente se comenzó a llenar de maldad.

Las chicas miraron el cielo, el cual de un momento a otro dejo caer una niebla que cubrió todo, las estrellas nunca aparecieron y la luz eléctrica desapareció, eso sin duda no era muy buena señal.

Sintieron la presencia de varias energías malignas recorriendo el cielo, sintieron un miedo que les calaba los huesos, sintieron como una energía maligna las obligaba a caer de rodillas, sintieron como el dolor se adentraba en sus corazones sin duda era el comienzo de una batalla más aterradora que la de galaxia.

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: Se aceptan toda clase de criticas, espero sugerencias y de todo un poco, por cierto quería comentarles y preguntarles algo, y es que quiero saber si quieren que el siguiente capitulo cuente lo que ocurrió con los chicos en el futuro o quieren que cuente que es lo que va a pasar, (las dos cosas las voy a poner en el siguiente capitulo, pero quiero que me digan con que quieren que empiece, debo sugerir empezar por lo de los jóvenes.

_**"SINGING OF THE DARK MOON"**_ (o el cantar de la luna oscura).

Futur, dernier, Geschenk?

kendra

Seshyiak

Sin mas por el momento solo me que da agradecerles a todas aquellas personas que me han seguido apoyando a pesar de mis retrasos, les agradezco mucho, espero que no se molesten aquellas personas de las cuales tome sus nombres para este fanfiction, espero que les haya gustado este capitulo.

Y gracias a todos ustedes por su apoyo, se los agradezco mucho, espero que con este capi no los decepcione, se aceptan quejas sugerencias y jito matazos, de todo se aceptan, y gracias a todos los que me leen y aun cuando no dejen mensaje, pero por favor escríbanme su sugerencias son muy importantes para mi, bueno en espera de otra actualización (esta si cera pronto, es que me fui de vacaciones y apenas regrese, lo siento, pero les traje un regalito, a la siguiente actualización les pondré doble capitulo.) ahora si...

_NOELIA_

_SESHYIAK_

_ELIZABETH_

_SILVER MOONLIGHT-81_

_SEIYA_

_JULY_

_CLAUDIA LORENA_

Les agradezco por todos sus comentarios gracias, y los demas que esperan para escribirme,.

SAYONARA


	8. PARENTESIS

HOLA, MIS QUERTIDOS LECTORES

SI YA SE QUE LOS TENIA MUY DESCUIDADOPS PERO AHORA QUE YA ME EH LEVANTADO DE LA TUMBA (NO DICEN NO ESTABA MUERTO ANDABA DE PARRANDA), EH REGRESADO PARA QUEDARME.

USTEDES SABEN Y PARA LOS QUE NO LO SABEN AQUÍ SE LOS CUENTO..

Yo siempre eh querido ser una escritora pero quien sabe que me paso estos dos años que eh andado desaparecida, pero digo si quiero llegar a algún lado debo de caminar un buen camino, y recordando unas palabras muy sabias "si el camino va mal regresa al punto de partida y empieza de nuevo."

Así que como necesito regresar al punto en donde todo comenzó a ir medio raro, pues aquí estoy y vengo con la firme promesa de acabar mis fanfictions TODOS, y los voy a acabar pronto, así que para que no se desesperen y asiéndoles una promesa solemne de que ya los voy a terminar, les publico los títulos de los capítulos que me hacen falta subir, por cada historia es uno por semana y sin excepciones los iré actualizando, la hora en que subiré los capítulos serán entre las 10 PM y las 11PM

Así que sin mas preámbulo publico lo que prometí, y espero su apoyo para seguir con este plan así que aquí esta espero sus comentarios aun cuando sean jitomatazos (solo espero que no sean muchos por que me pongo triste OK)

Sin mas por el momento se despide de ustedes:

ARASHI HIMURA

* * *

INFIERNO EN VIDA (SAILOR MOON)

El despertar12/02/07

El camino de los cerezos 19/02/07

Luz del universo26/02/07

Amores pasados5/03/07

El recuerdo de un gran amor 12/03/07

La hija de Abel 19/03/07

Desierto 26/03/07

Tokio de luz 2/04/07

Recuerdos 9/04/07

Perfect moon 16/04/07

EPILOGO 23/04/07

* * *

TU RASTRO DE SANGRE EN LA NIEVE (HELLSING)

Sangre seca13/02/07

Juegos malditos 20/02/07

Sir Integra Hellsing 27/02/07

Maldición6/03/07

Espíritu asechante13/03/07

La ultima gota20/03/07

Tu rastro de sangre en la nieve 27/03/07

EPILOGO 3/04/07

* * *

MALDICION (INUYASHA)

Demonios II 14/02/07

Luz de luna 21/02/07

Sueños o pesadillas28/02/07

Adiós7/03/07

Shikon14/03/07

Naraku21/03/07

Ilusión o realida28/03/07d

EPILOGO 4/04/07

* * *

PERFECT MOON (HARRY POTTER)

De recuerdos y traiciones 15/02/07

El poder de la sangre 22/02/07

Rebelión 28/02/07

Pentagrama roto 80/3/07

Lagrimas de sangre 15/03/07

Herida mortal 22/03/07

Memoria 29/03/07

La daga de slitering 5/04/07

Gotas de sangre (Tu rastro de sangre en la nieve) 12/04/07

Profecía 19/04/07

EPILOGO 26/04/07

* * *

EL CANTAR DE LA LUNA (EL PRINCIPE DEL TENIS)

Dioses

Hadas 15/02/07

Eterno adiós 15/02/07

* * *

LAZOS DEL DESTINO (KODOMA NO OMOCHA)

Ayudas inesperadas 16/02/07

Regreso a los viejos tiempos 23/02/07

Dímelo tu 2/03/07

Complicaciones I 9/03/07

Complicaciones II 16/03/07

Complicaciones III 23/03/07

Rompimiento 30/03/07

Descubriendo el paraíso 6/04/07

EPILOGO 13/04/07

* * *

Esperando de su comprensión me quedo en espera de sus sugerencias y demás comentarios por cierto quisiera recomendarles los fanfictions de Taia Himura (si, si es mi hermana gemela) son historias originales de una amiga que no quiere dar su nombre por no se que cosa me estuvo diciendo el otro día pero que mas da ni atención le puse, es que mira hablarme mientras estoy leyendo fanfiction, van a ser muy interesantes así que aquí esta su urd para que LEAN SUS HISTORIAS.

CUIDENSES ATTE:

ARASHI HIMURA

TAIA HIMURA


	9. EL DESPERTAR

Ok, despues de leerme el manga de tenjho tenge que porcierto estuyvo buenisimo, vuelvo a la accion, y aquí esta el siguiente capitulo de INFIERNO EN VIDA, espero que lo disfruten asi como yo lo estoy disfrutando.

* * *

EL DESPERTAR

La calle estaba decierta se escuchaba en el ambiente una melodía melancolica, todo el mundo se estaba consumiendo en la mas terrible de las penumbras, la poca gente que quedaba en la calle desaparecia convirtiendose en cenizas frente a los ojos adoloridos de las que en una epoca fueron las màs grandes guerreras de la galaxia.

Las lagrimas rodaban lentamente desde sus ojos pasando por sus mejillas y llegando a sus labios bañandolos con su sabor salado que recordaba la soledad y desesperanza.

Sus ojos trataban de negarse a ver lo que frente a ellas se mostraba.

El mundo habia comenzado a morir lentamente…

Nadie podia siquiera moverse, se sentia a cada instante como si miles de diminutas agujas atravezaran todo el cuerpo, lo sentian entumecido, no podian nisiquiera respirar, el dolor era insoportable, sentian incluso que su corazon iba a explotar ante tanto dolor, sentian que todo iba a acabar ya no habia nada que hacer, el destino estaba trazado con marcas de sangre a cada segundo.

El tocar el suelo con los pies se habia convertido en un gran sufrimiento, mientras que las imágenes los atacaban a cada instante, ese era el final, no habia escapatoria, todo lo que habian soñado se despedazaba a cada segundo, al igual que el corazon de su querida princesa.

Serena abrio los ojos solo para encontrarse de nuevo con la mirada fria de esa joven…

* * *

Cuando serena desperto tirada sobre la nieve que cubria la ciudad, en lo unico en que podia pensar era en dolor. Su mente parecia un torbellino de sentimientos, no podia nisiquiera recordar bien que era lo que habia ocurrido, sentia la sangre escurrir sobre su cuerpo casi desnudo, su traje de sailor habia sido desgarrado cruelmente, y su cabello estaba rojo de sangre, cerro los ojos talvez el infinito sueño le daria la paz que necesitaba.

- "Si, tal vez sea mejor morir"- penso mientras cerraba sus ojos.

- Si piensas en morir, entonses es una lastima que aun asi te siga amando.

La voz de Seiya resono en su cabeza, èl estaba ahí, junto a ella, herido, pero le sonreia, busco con la mirada a sus compañeras y las encontro peleando contra esas extrañas guerreras que utilizaban el miedo como mejor arma.

- Tardaste mucho en despertar- Serena vio a la joven de cabellos azulados y largos, peinados en chonguitos y sus ojos iguales a Seiya, le sonreia.

-Bombon te presento a nuestra hija, aun que creo que ya la conoces ¿no es asi?- Serena jamas en su vida se sintio tan feliz, por un momento todo se aclaro ya no habia màs confucion, esa chica era Rini.

- Rini¿Cómo?- Serena se intento levantar pero el cuerpo le dolia.

- No hay tiempo para contarte todo lo que sucede aquí, solo quiero decirte que estoy feliz de pelear al lado de mi padre, mi verdadero padre y tuyo madre.

Serena dejo escapar unas cuantas lagrimas de felicidad, jamas habia sido tan feliz en su vida.

_

* * *

_

_FUTUR, DERNIER, GESCHENK _miraban a quienes serian sus sucesoras en un futuro demasiado cercano.

Serena se levanto y comenzo a pelear al igual que sus amigas, tres de las siete guerreras que las habian atacado ya estaban muertas solo faltaban cuatro, Serena estaba feliz, tan feliz que no se dio cuenta de la lanza que se dirijia asia ella.

Rini solo alcanzo a empujarla, pero la lanza la atravezo, ella miro con lagrimas en los ojos a su atacante, y se concentro asiendo que toda su energia corriera por la lanza y matara de una descarga a su atacante, Hotaru habia muerto, pero se habia llevado consigo a Rini, ambos cuerpos sin vida cayeron sobre la fria nieve que se tiño de rojo, ante la mirada atonita de Serena, quien solto un desgarrador grito.

* * *

Maori miraba la esena y se dejo caer sobre sus rodillas, se tuvo que sostener con una mano de Dark quien se encontraba junto a ella, las lagrimas no salian de sus ojos, pero sentia que su corazon lloraba.

Leina miraba como su madre peleaba junto con su padre, Mina peleaba muy bien pero su oponente no era nada facil, incluso habia momentos en los que temia por la vida de sus padres, al escuchar el grito de Serena, volteo…

Ese fue su error, una espada le atravezo el corazon, sentia la sangre caer a la nieve, por un segundo no escucho nada, ni el grito de sus padres, ni nada, cerro los ojos, los volvio a abrir para ver a su atacante, frente a ella se encontraba Endimión, el la habia matado, ella cerro los ojos eh invoco a un dragon de escamas moradas, era su ultimo hechizo pero el mas fuerte, después cayo al suelo, sintiendo el frio de la nieve, todo comenzo a oscurecerse, y pronto dejo de sentir dolor.

El Dreiko que habia invocado con su ultimo poder Leina no tardo en devorar a una de las dos guerreras que quedaban, mientras Lita estaba en el suelo, muy herida y la mayoria de los chicos estaban demasiado cansados, Mina lloraba al lado de su hija, habia estado juntos escasos minutos tal vez una hora y ahora estaba muerta el dolor la comenzaba a consumir rapidamente.

Maori seguia en el suelo llorando, solo faltaba una solo una, el cuerpo inerte de la ultima guerrera cayo muerto al suelo por la espada de Endimión.

Justo en ese momento tras la repentina aparicion de Endimión, tras el aparecieron, la princesa del planeta de las flores, Kendra poprtando un baculo, uranus, que estaba lista con su espada y sailor pluton.

Los cinco miraban a los guerreros que permanecian al lado de la princesa de la luna, era el momento de la batalla final.

La pelea que se les eperaba no iba a ser nada facil.

Serena se levanto y se fue encontra de Endimión, no supo como pero sacop fuerzas para atacarlo, lo queria ver muerto, lo queria muerto.

* * *

Kendra ataco a sailor mercury, pero Taiki se interpusoi y resivio el golpe que lo dejo inconsciente, mientras que Mercury la atacaba con todas sus fuerzas, de entre sus manos unos delicados hilos plateados enredaron a Kendra y por un instante parecia que la cortaria en diminutos pedazos, pero resivio una descarga electrica y cayo al suelo casi muerta, dejando en esa misma condicion a Kendra, la unica diferencia fue que su cansancio era mas y sus ojos se cerraron.

Mina y Yaten peleaban a la par encontra de la princesa que una vez las sailor tree Light juraran defender.

Mina salio volando cuando una ráfaga de fuego la envolvio, pequeñas cortadas aparecieron en su cuerpo dejando inmovi por el terrible dolor.

Yaten ataco a su princesa con su Letal Explosion, pero uranus lo ataco por la espalda salvando de milagro a la princesa de las flores, Júpiter ataco a uranus y estaba apunto de matarla, cuando una lluvia de dagas callo sobre ella, Kendra habia salvado esta vez a Uranus.

Sailor Pluton atacaba con toda sus fuerzas a Sailor Mars, quien los esquivaba sion ninguna dificultad, fue asta que se dio cuenta de que Sailor Neptuno se desplomo sobre la nieve, que se dio cuenta de que estaba rodeada por Kendra, Uranus y la princesa del planeta de las flores.

No sintio gran dolor, cayo sobre la nieve tiñéndola de rojo.

* * *

Leita y Nicollet, peleaban contra las cuatro guerreras que se acercaban lentamente asia ellas, cuando las sintieron cercas, lanzaron su ataque, pero una luz las sego y lo ultimo que vieron fue la nieve.

Abgal abrazaba el cuerpo inerte de Rini, mientras que Seiya trataba de ayudar a su amada, fue en el instante en que Endimión cayo al suelo inconsciente cuando se acerco a Serena, pero una espada lo atravezo a la altura del estomago, se dejo caer sobre la nueve de rodillas, Sailor Uranus, le habia arrojado su espada y ahora las cuatro guerreras, los miraban burlonamente.

Maori estaba en el suelo, se levanto y camino asia SEiya ignorando a las cuatro guerreras, se acerco a el, y al tocar su herida esta sano.

- Princesa, esta dispuiesta a sacrificarse por el bien de la humanidad?, usted volvera a estar junto a Seiya se lo puedo jurar- Maori sintio la mano de Dark, tomarla del hombro, ella le sonrio y lo beso.

Dark se quedo paralizado mientras Maori caminaba asia las cuatro guerreras, quienes no dudaron en atacarla, un resplandor morado surgio del cuerpo de maori.

Después de una explosion de la cual ninguna de las cuatro guerreras sobrevivio, Maori cayo muerta al suelo, con una lagrima en los ojos.

- ¿De que sirvio todo esto?- Serena se dejo caer.

- Sirvio para que nosotras renacieramos.- Futur miro a la reina, se acerco a Rini- es momento de dejar de llorar y tomar nuestro lugar.

Las tres entes del destino se acercaron a Rini, a Leita y a Maori, las tocaron y sus cuerpos brillaron, la luz se expandio por todo el lugar cubriendo a la tierra, las heridas de las Sailors y los chicos del futuro sanaron, la nieve se derritio y las tres jóvenes recobraron su color.

Dark corrio asia Maori y la abrazo mientras espesas lagrimas corrian por sus mejillas.

Serena sonrio y corrio asia Rini, al igual que Seiya, sea lo que sea que hubiera ocurrido, parecia un sueño, una cruel pesadilla.

* * *

SEika, miraba a la joven que estaba frente a ella, su largo cabello rojizo, y sus ojos rojos observaban la escena que se habia sucitado en la batalla contra las guerreras de la luna, cerro los ojos y suspiro la hermosa mujer.

- Todo va de acuerdo al plan, pronto la luz del universo me pertenecera, no lo crees si Seika.

- Si, señora mia, todo le pertenecera de nuevo.

- Todo pronto se cubrira de mi, y yo reina sobre todas las cosas.

Una risa macabra escapo de sus labios, obligandpo a Seika a taparselos oidos, espesas lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas.

Miles de recuerdos atacaron su mente, pero denuevo fueron bloqueados, por una extraña sensación.

- Seika mia, tu aun me perteneces, que no se te ocurra recordar por que me encargare de matar lentamente a aquel aquien amas, me has entendido.

- Si señora mia

Las lagrimas que corrian ahora por sus mejillas eran de sangre.

* * *

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: que tal que les parece espero que les haga gustado estare esperando con ansias sus comentarios, y espero no haberlos decepcionado, prometo que el siguiente sera el triple de largo asi que no desesperen, asta el proximo lunes.

Atentamente: ARASHI HIMURA


End file.
